Harry Potter and the Pond of Grimmauld Place
by WhovianPotterhead907
Summary: Before his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter finds himself and his cousin Dudley attacked by Dementors. That night, five adult wizards and witches, along with a 15-year-old witch, rescue Harry from Privet Drive and bring him to Grimmauld Place. Amelia Pond is the 15-year-old witch. Follow Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Amy from before their fifth year at Hogwarts to the dreaded war.
1. Doctor Who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Doctor Who?**

~ AMY ~

Amelia woke up that morning outside of her house, lying on her suitcase. She was wearing bright red rain boots, a black coat, checkered mittens, and a red wool hat. She tried to remember the occurrences of the night before. She remembered certain things, though not in a particular order:

" _Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before."_

" _Did you come about the crack in my wall?"_

" _If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall."_

" _Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom."_

" _Prisoner Zero has escaped."_

" _Oh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairytale."_

" _Apple's rubbish. I hate apples."_

" _Are you trying to poison me?"_

" _Fish fingers and custard!"_

" _You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?" "Yes." "Everything's going to be fine."_

" _You've got a real time machine?"_

" _Give me five minutes, I'll be right back." "People always say that." "Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor."_

'The Doctor,' Amelia thought. 'Doctor who?' That was that last thing he said to her before he left. Five minutes, he promised her. It was now 11 hours that had passed, and still - no Doctor.

Amelia stood up and began walking back into her house, dragging her suitcase along behind her.

"Amelia! Where have you been? I have been worried sick about you!" Amelia's aunt Sharon burst out as she walked in the front door.

"I was only in the front yard. I thought you would have noticed when you came home last night - or at least checked to see if I was in bed."

"I came in through the back. And what were you doing in the front yard all night, anyways?"

'Aunt Sharon was never this mad at me,' Amelia thought. "It doesn't matter, I'm going to my room."

Amelia walked up the stairs, struggling to pull the suitcase behind her.

Amelia laid on her bed, angry and upset, thinking about last night, one again. _The crack in her wall...the Doctor...a time machine...fish fingers and custard?_ Why had the Doctor not come back? _Five minutes_ , he promised _five minutes._

If he owned a time machine, five minutes should be no problem.

Suddenly, a letter flew in through her bedroom window, the same window where she had first laid eyes on the blue police box. She grabbed the letter from off the floor, there was no return address, but the label read:

 _Ms. Amelia Jessica Pond_

 _Leadworth_

No address, just her name and town. Amelia ripped it open curiously, but it did not contain a piece of regular paper. It was parchment paper? The letter read:

 _4 April 1987_

 _Dear Ms. Amelia Jessica Pond,_

 _If you have not already been informed, you are a witch. I probably should not be telling you this through a letter, but it was very urgent. Usually, children receive these letters the summer of when they are eleven years old, but we had to make an exception._

 _Your aunt Sharon has been informed of this information as well but has been keeping it from you for your own safety._

 _You are in danger. You will be moved to a new house immediately, in order to ensure your safety. Your new address will be the following:_

 _12 Grimmauld Place Islington, London, England_

 _At your arrival, a guardian will be appointed to you. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks, though she does not go by her first name, so you will address her as Tonks. She is fourteen years of age, and is a bit clumsy, but is wise beyond her years._

 _She has been living in Grimmauld Place since this past September instead of attending Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry so that she can be your guardian. You will be leaving on the 17th of April._

 _Please have all of your belongings packed by then. Show this letter to your aunt, she will understand. I will arrive at your house in Leadworth on the 17th of April to escort you to Grimmauld Place._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Prof. McGonagall_

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

'A witch? Like from fairy tales? I guess that would fit me perfectly,' Amelia thought. The night previous, the Doctor had said her name, Amelia Pond, was like a name from a fairy tale. Did he know that she was going to receive this letter? Did he know that she was a witch? 'Of course, he couldn't,' that was Amelia's final thought before descending down the stairs and running into the kitchen to find her Aunt Sharon sitting at the kitchen table.

"Aunt Sharon?" Amelia asked with hesitation in her voice. "Yes, Amelia. What is it?" Aunt Sharon's voice sounded kind, maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

"Um, I just got this letter. It says it from a Professor named Minerva McGonagall. I thought I should show it to you." Amelia held out the letter and Aunt Sharon grabbed it from her. "That's absurd, who's Miner —"

Before she could finish speaking, she was reading the letter. After reading it, she looked at Amelia, with a scared look in her eye. "You will get all of your belongings together. You only have two weeks." But Amelia stood there confused, not moving an inch. "Go!" Aunt Sharon yelled. Amelia ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room to begin packing. But before she could leave the kitchen completely, she heard quiet sobs coming from her aunt.

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys, this is first Fanfiction, so if it's bad I'm sorry! Each chapter will be told from one charcters perspective, it won't change in the minddle of the chapter. I'm only going to continue this story if peopleseem o be liking it, though. If you do like it, please review and follow this story. I would really appreciate it. Thank you so much!**


	2. Meeting the Guardian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Meeting the Guardian**

~ AMY ~

"Today's the day, Aunt Sharon. Professor McGonagall is coming today!" Amelia had been waiting almost two weeks for this day to come. Ever since she received her letter from McGonagall stating that she was a witch, she wasn't able to talk about anything else. She had even put the Doctor in the back of her mind.

"Yes, Amelia. I know." Aunt Sharon, undoubtedly, was not as excited as Amelia. But if she was, she was very good at hiding it. "That's all you've been talking about. Now, You have everything ready? Is everything packed? Clothes? Shoes? Belongings?"

"Yes, Aunt Sharon! For the hundredth time, yes!" Although Aunt Sharon was not happy about Amelia leaving, he still wanted to make sure she had everything with her if she was never coming back. "Alright then, Amelia. Now, this Professor never mentioned a time in this letter. How are we supposed to know when she is coming?"

Out of everyone Amelia knew, her aunt was the most impatient. Her friend, Mels, was not patient as well. But Mels was another story…

"I don't know, Aunt Sharon. I guess we'll just wait until she shows up." Amelia, though not showing it, was growing impatient as well. It was now two o'clock in the afternoon, and Professor McGonagall wasn't there.

For the first time in two weeks, Amelia thought about the Doctor. 'What if this is just like the Doctor? What if she doesn't show?' Before she could generate another thought, there was a knock at the door.

Amelia got up out of her seat and bolted to the front door. Before opening the door, she fixed her hair and outfit, which had just been messed up from running over. She wanted to impress the Professor. She didn't want the Professor to look at her and think 'On second thought, you're not a witch,' and quickly walk away.

Amelia took a deep breath, and calmly opened the front door. Outside, stood an old woman, wearing a long emerald dress, and a matching witch hat. Her hair was covered by the hat, but Amelia could tell that it was pulled back into a tight bun.

"You must be Amelia," said the woman, smiling and holding out her hand. Amelia smiled back and shook her hand. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. May I come in?" Amelia couldn't speak, so she simply nodded. Amelia led McGonagall into the kitchen where Aunt Sharon was still sitting there.

"Ah, and you must be Sharon." McGonagall and Aunt Sharon now shook hands. Aunt Sharon had a fake smile plastered across her face. "Yes, that's me. I expect you want something to drink?" Aunt Sharon was sounding as miserable as ever.

"Oh, no thank you. I believe Ms. Pond and I should just take our leave. It was a pleasure meeting you, Sharon. Amelia, could you show me where your belongings are? I will bring them outside."

Amelia directed McGonagall up the stairs and into her room. From what Amelia could tell, McGonagall pulled a wooden stick out of her pocket, waved it and said "Wingardium Leviosa." After saying this, Amelia's belongings lifted into the air and followed McGonagall out of the room and down the stairs They finally plopped down, right outside her front door.

"Is that a wand?" Amelia asked excitedly. McGonagall chuckled. "Yes. This is my wand. You don't have one yet, though." McGonagall walked outside. "Why don't you go say goodbye to your Aunt before we leave. Come outside when you are ready."

Amelia nodded and made her way to the kitchen. "Aunt Sharon? I'm about to leave." Aunt Sharon turned and faced Amelia, she had tears in her eyes. "Oh, alright. Goodbye, Amelia." Aunt Sharon kneeled down and pulled Amelia into a hug. She then whispered into Amelia's ear, "Amelia, do me a favor. Be safe. Be strong." Before pulling away, Aunt Sharon planted a kiss on Amelia's forehead. Amelia slowly walked out of the house, not realizing that she wouldn't be coming back for another eleven years.

"Are you ready, Ms. Pond?" McGonagall was waited outside with Amelia's things. "Yes. How are we getting there?" "Apparition. Please take my hand, Ms. Pond." Amelia did so, and before she knew it, they were standing on a dark street in front of many buildings, the belongings still with them.

"Wait, your letter said 12 Grimmauld Place. There is no 12, it goes from 11 straight to 13." Amelia was thoroughly confused. "Don't worry, Ms. Pond. I know what I wrote." McGonagall then muttered something out of her breath and the building began to shift.

Right away there was a new building in between 11 and 13. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Ms. Pond." Amelia's eyes and mouth were wide open, astonished at what she just saw. "Shall we?" McGonagall, again, levitated Amelia's things, and they walked through the door of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Tonks! Tonks, where are you? Nymphadora!" As soon as McGonagall cried out 'Nymphadora,' a figure appeared in the hallway. She was about a foot taller than Amelia but had bright pink hair. Amelia remembered from her letter that she only liked being called Tonks. "Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks' hair for a split second become the color of flames before she noticed Amelia. "You must be Amelia. My name's Tonks. It's nice to meet you." They shook hands "How — how did you do that — with your hair?" Amelia was genuinely impressed. She had never seen anything like that before.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I only do that when someone calls me 'Nymphadora.' I usually don't get that angry. I'm a Metamorphmagus. That means I can change my appearance whenever I feel like it."

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing! Can I do that?" Amelia looked up at McGonagall. "No, Ms. Pond. I'm sorry, but you're just a normal Half-Blood."

"What's a Half-Blood?" Amelia wanted to know everything about her magic. "Being a Half-Blood normally means one magical parent and one muggle parent Muggles are people without magic. But in this case, both of you parents were magical, but your mother had muggle parents. Your father, on the other hand, came from a long line of wizards."

Amelia's wide smile slowly turned into a slight frown. "What do you mean they 'were' magical? What happened to them?" McGonagall and Tonks exchanged a sad look before Tonks replied. "We don't really like to talk about it."

After many minutes of silence, McGonagall finally broke it. "Well, it was nice to see you again, Tonks. It was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Pond. I will be leaving now. Tonks, you know what to do?" Tonks chuckled slightly while she replied. "Don't worry, Professor. This is one thing I won't mess up." McGonagall, now with a stern look on her face, responded. "Well, I sure hope so. Goodbye, girls."

With that, McGonagall disapparated (that was what Tonks called it when Amelia asked her). "Come on upstairs, Amelia. I'll show you to your new room."

* * *

 **A/N I know I'm posting two chapters in one day and no ones reading them (probably). Please review and follow! It would let me know that people are actually reading my story.**


	3. Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Grimmauld Place**

~ HARRY ~

'I can't believe they just left me here! How am I supposed to eat?' Harry's thoughts were clouding his mind. After days of being locked in his room, with only small rations of food every few hours, the Dursley's had "went out" without him. 'I wonder if they're ever coming back...' With that happy thought in his mind, he heard a crash come from the kitchen.

"Tonks!" he heard someone yell in a whisper from downstairs. The voice that yelled sounded familiar. "Sorry." That sounded like a woman's voice.

Harry heard footsteps making their way up the stairs and grabbed his wand. It was dark and couldn't see. But when his bedroom door swung open to reveal six people standing outside in the hallway, he became confused.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," came the familiar voice heard yelling 'Tonks.' "Professor Moody? What are you doing here?" Moody lit the tip of his wand and walked slowly towards Harry. "We're here to rescue you, and I'm no Professor."

Harry remembered that his former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher wasn't really Moody, after all. "Who are all these people?" Harry only recognized Moody. The other five people consisted of a young woman with bright pink hair, a tall man with dark skin wearing blue robes, another woman a bit older than the pink haired one, a man that was undoubtedly the oldest of the group, and finally, a girl that looked his age with hair that would have made him believe she was a Weasley, had he not met all of them already.

"We can take care of all those introductions downstairs. Come on, Potter." Moody started limping out of the room, followed by Harry and the rest of the group. They all made their way into the living room where Moody sat down on the sofa and motioned for Harry to sit next to him. When Harry sat, each of the members of the group began introducing themselves while taking their seats.

"Hi Harry, my name is Tonks. It's an honor to meet you." The pink haired woman made her way over to Harry and smiled at him while shaking his hand. Next came the man in blue robes. "Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mr. Potter. It's a pleasure," he spoke in a heavy accent. "I'm Emmeline Vance," said the oldest of the women. "Elphias Doge, big admirer!" The old man had a bit of a quiver to him.

Finally, the ginger-haired teenager spoke. "Hi! I'm Amelia Pond. I've heard so much about you Harry." She had a wide smile on her face as she approached Harry. 'She must be related to the Weasley's,' thought Harry. "Um, can I ask you something, Amelia?" She looked confused, but nodded anyway, letting him know to continue. "Are you by any chance related to the Weasley's?" Amelia broke out into laughter. "No, I'm not. The Weasley's aren't the only gingers in the world, you know."

"Alright, Pond, enough talking. Go help Potter with his things. Tonks!" The pink haired woman whipped around. Apparently, she had just crashed into one of aunt Petunia's favorite vases. Amelia leaned towards Harry and whispered something in his ear. "She's a bit clumsy, but you'll learn to love her." Harry and Amelia ascended the stairs and entered Harry's room.

"How can I help you pack?"

"I guess you can start putting my subject books into my trunk."

Amelia began placing books into Harry's trunk while Harry started gathering his clothes together. He decided that while they were packing, they might as well make conversation. "I don't think I've seen you at Hogwarts. Do you attend Beauxbatons?" Amelia chuckled slightly and turned to face him "No, I don't attend Hogwarts. But I don't attend Beauxbatons either. I'm not allowed to go the school, there's too much danger."

Harry stopped packing his clothes when he heard the word 'danger.' Now he turned and faced Amelia "What do you mean 'danger'? Danger in Hogwarts? And what do you mean you're not allowed, your parents don't allow you?"

Harry felt slightly offended when he heard her say she wasn't allowed to attend school. Every witch and wizard had to attend school. Wasn't it mandatory? Amelia's face fell from her usual smile to a slight frown. "My guardian, Tonks, doesn't think I should attend Hogwarts. She doesn't think it's safe for _me_. It might be safe for everyone else, but apparently, I have to be different."

Harry noticed that she was upset, but was debating with himself whether to comfort her or not. He had never been good with expressing feelings."What happened to your parents?" Harry spoke in nothing more than a whisper. "They um..." Amelia now had a tear running down her face. "They died. I was barely a year old." She wiped the tear away from her eye, and now had what seemed to be a fake smile plastered across her face. "But why should I bother telling you all this? You probably have enough on your mind right now, I don't want to add to it. I'm sorry."

Amelia turned back around and continued packing Harry's things into his trunk; she had now moved onto his Quidditch supplies. There were a few minutes where neither of them spoke at all, but Harry never stopped staring at her. There was something about her that seemed familiar. "I see you have a wand." Harry gestured to Amelia's back pocket. She pulled it out and started running her fingers across it. "Yeah. So what?" She wasn't trying to sound mean, but her tone made Harry regret saying anything. "I figured since you didn't attend Hogwarts you wouldn't have gotten a wand."

Amelia was now facing him. "Tonks took me to get my wand on my eleventh birthday. It was during the school year so there was almost no one in Diagon Alley. It was my first time there. She took me through the Leaky Cauldron. You know the trick where they tap the bricks and the wall opens up? She told how to do it and let me. When the wall opened, it was the most amazing moment of my life. I remember every second of it." Amelia looked as though she was in a trance like she was going back to that day in Diagon Harry could not see it personally, he could picture himself walking into Diagon Alley for the first time with Hagrid. "Tonks walked me into Ollivander's and I walked up to the desk. Mr. Ollivander came out from the back and said that he had been expecting me. He said he remembered the very day my mother walked into his shop and bought her wand. He said I looked exactly like her, but I've never known I don't know what she looks like. It took five tries before I got the right wand. Tonks laughed every time I did something wrong with the rejects, but I know she wasn't being mean. Then I finally got me wand: a Birch Wand with Phoenix Feather Core 11 ¼ inches. I remember those exact words coming from Ollivander as I waved this wand and everything just became _so_ amazing that day. That day changed my life."

Amelia finally came out of her trance and noticed that Harry was staring at her, still trying to figure out what was so familiar about her. "Sorry, I'm boring you. I'll just bring your trunk downstairs. _Wingardium leviosa._ " Harry's trunk lifted into the air and followed Amelia out of the room and down the stairs. Harry didn't even question why she was allowed to use underage magic at fifteen, and he wasn't. He just followed her out while carrying Hedwig's cage in one hand, and a suitcase and his wand in the other.

"All ready to go Potter? Pond?" Moody looked very impatient, Harry hadn't realized how long he and Amelia had been upstairs. "Yeah, sir, he's ready," Amelia said, seeing as Harry was just standing in front of Moody, yet still staring at Amelia. 'What was it about her that looked so familiar?' he asked himself. But Moody broke the silence, "Follow us, Potter."

All seven of them walked outside standing in a line. "Where exactly are we going?" Harry was confused.

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll explain when we get to headquarters —" Tonks was cut off by Moody.

"Not here...Nymphadora."

Tonks got mad, and her hair turned bright red-orange, the color of flames. "DON'T! CALL! ME! NYMPHADORA!" But her hair turned back to normal as their brooms flew into their hands.

They mounted their brooms and took off. Amelia and Tonks rode behind Harry, with Elphias on his left, Emmeline on his right, and Moody and Kingsley in front. Harry didn't know where he was going, but he silently followed the crowd as they dodged buildings, cars, and bridges.

They all landed safely on the ground in a dark street, in front of many buildings numbered 1-11 and 13 on. Moody then took his staff a tapped it on the ground. Slowly, the buildings started moving, and before he knew it, Harry was standing in front of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Come on, Harry. People are expecting you." Amelia then began walking towards the building marked "12" with Harry's trunks levitating behind her. 'She's obviously not going to get in trouble for underage magic.' Harry put his wand in his pocket, picked up Hedwig's cage, his suitcase, and his broom,and set off to follow Amelia. They both walked in at the same time. Harry was in awe from what he saw: a long dark hallway, many flights of stairs leading up, and a mysterious door in the hallway. "Go on, Harry. Take it all in. Welcome to Grimmauld Place." Amelia was still standing with him when everyone else from their group walking past, Tonks giving Harry a wink before passing.

Before he knew it, Mrs. Weasley had run up to him and threw her arms around him. "Harry! It's so good to see you!" She released him and went on to Amelia. "Oh! And you as well Amelia!" Amelia was struggling in Mrs. Weasley's grasp. "Molly, I've only been gone a couple of hours." Mrs. Weasley had now let go of her body and grabbed Amelia's face in her hands. "It's just good to know you're safe. You know what I mean."

"Yes, Molly. But I'm fine now. Don't worry."

"Oh, alright. But you know how I worry, Amelia. Especially with the two of you. Why don't you show Harry to his room now?"

Molly walked away, leaving Amelia and Harry alone. "You seem really friendly with Mrs. Weasley. Are you sure you're not a Weasley?" Amelia chuckled. "I am completely sure, Harry. Come on upstairs. You'll be sharing with Ron."

"Ron! Ron's here?"

"Thought you would have figured that out already, mate." Harry turned around and was now face to face with his best friend, Ron Weasley. "Ron!" Harry threw his arms around Ron, and Ron got pushed back by it. Amelia stood there looking uncomfortable. "Do you guys always hug this long? It's a bit long for a guy-hug, don't you think?" With that, Harry and Ron awkwardly released each other, now looking at Amelia.

"You always know how to lighten up the situation, Amelia," Ron said as he made his way over to her. She pulled him into a hug, and he happily returned it. "It's really good to see you again, Amelia," he said pulling back. "We only just got here. Mum said we should wait until Harry got here, but we decided to come anyway." Harry shot his head up into the conversation and looked towards Ron. " Who's 'we?' Who else is here?"

"Hermione, Ginny, and the twins are upstairs. Ginny's been talking about you for hours, Hermione has been worried sick, and the twins just keep apparating from room to room. Just because they're of age now."

Suddenly there was a loud _POP!_ And the twins appeared on either side of Harry. "Harry!" They said in unison.

"Come along, upstairs —" said Fred.

"The girls have been waiting —" continued George.

"Talking about you for hours and hours —" Fred talked again.

"Nonstop." George finished.

Each of the twins grabbed each of Harry's arms, and the three of them disappeared with another _POP!_ "Seriously guys! Of course, they leave _me_ behind." Ron sighed. "I'll see you later, Amelia." Ron began walking up the stairs.

"Alright then. I guess I'll just be left here with all of Harry's luggage. All by myself!" Amelia sighed and looked down at Harry's things. She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Amelia. He's just excited to see his friends." Tonks put her hand on Amelia's arm as a sign of comfort.

"I know, Tonks. I just thought it would've been nice for them to invite me up with them. The twins didn't even say 'hi,' they just apparated in, grabbed Harry, and apparated back out."

"I know, honey. Come into the kitchen. You can help me and Molly with dinner."

* * *

 **A/N Hey! I just want to thank emergency70 for being my first follower for this story Thank you sooo much! You have no idea how much that means to me! I hope you guys liked this chapter, I wasn't really sure how to go about it, but I think I did okay Please review and let me know!**


	4. A Bit Fairytale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Bit Fairytale**

~ AMY ~

Amelia followed Tonks through the hallways towards the kitchen to help Molly with dinner. As soon as they entered, a frantic Molly whipped around to see who came in.

"Amelia! Good, you can help me make dinner! Eleven other people in this house besides me right now and no one can stop in to help with as little as stirring a pot! Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins are upstairs doing Merlin knows what! And Arthur is busy speaking about the Order with Remus and Sirius! Tonks! You can help with..." Molly's eyes fell on Tonks and frowned. "Well Tonks, dear, you can just go keep an eye on that pot over there." Tonks' wide smile fell, knowing Molly was giving her that easy task because she was so clumsy.

Molly guided Amelia over to a turkey, allowing her to carve it. "Molly, can't we just use magic so that everything is done right away? It would be so much easier." Molly gave a sigh. "You know my rules, Amelia. No magic in my kitchen!"

Tonks looked over towards them "Technically, Molly, this is Sirius' kitchen."

Molly shot Tonks a stern look, making her turn to look back at the pot she had been assigned to. Suddenly, two heads popped in through the doorway. One with long ginger, matching Amelia's; the other with bushy brown hair reaching down to her shoulders.

"Hermione! Ginny! Are you two here to help with dinner?" Molly's face lit up at the sight of the two young girls now in the kitchen.

"Actually, mum, we came for Amelia."

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley. We just wanted to see if Amelia would like to come hang out with the rest of us upstairs." Once again, Molly's smile faded away quickly. "Yes well, go on Amelia. Tonks and I should be able to handle dinner for twelve."

Amelia put down the knife she was using to carve the turkey and followed Hermione and Ginny out of the room.

"You owe us now, Amelia. We usually don't save people from mum." Ginny laughed as she hugged Amelia. "I don't believe you two have met," said Ginny as she released Amelia, "Amelia, this is Hermione Granger. She's your age like Ron and Harry. She's starting her fifth year at Hogwarts this year. Hermione, this is Amelia Pond. She lives here with Tonks and she's very close with all of the Weasley's. We've known her for eight years."

Hermione and Amelia shook hands. "It's nice to meet you, Amelia. I've heard so much about you from Ron, Ginny, and the twins. Well, mostly Ginny and the twins. Well, more the twins than Ginny...and Fred talks about you more than George."

Amelia was quiet for a moment before responding. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks; due to the fact she just heard that Fred had talked about her more than any of the other Weasley's. "It's nice to meet you, too. Ron and Ginny talk about you a lot. But mostly Ron." Amelia saw Hermione blush slightly, just as she had a moment ago.

"Should we start heading upstairs?" Ginny broke the silence. Amelia figured this was because Ginny didn't want to see her two best friends drooling over the thought of her brothers. Amelia followed Ginny and Hermione up the stairs to Harry and Ron's room.

There were eight bedrooms in total for the occupants of Grimmauld Place: One occupied by Ron and Harry, another by Fred and George, another for Hermione and Ginny, one for Amelia, one each for Remus, Sirius, and Tonks, and the last for Arthur and Molly. Of course, not all the bedrooms were occupied all the time. The Weasley's would end up going back to the Burrow once the school year started, Harry and Hermione would be going back to their houses after their year at Hogwarts, and Remus had his own place to stay. The only permanent residents of Grimmauld Place, for now, were Sirius (seeing as it was his house), Tonks, and Amelia.

Sirius had only come back to Grimmauld Place this summer to be closer to Harry, but Amelia had been here with Tonks the past eight years since she left her aunt in Leadworth.

Hermione, Ginny, and Amelia reached Harry and Ron's room. They entered to find Harry on his bed reading a book, Fred and George sitting on Ron's bed talking about Skiving Snackboxes, and Ron lying on the floor because the twins were on his bed.

"Look who we just rescued from mum," Ginny announced as they walked in. Ron looked up for a second but then laid back down because he already said 'hello' to Amelia downstairs. Harry did the same, looking up from his book, and then looking back down. But the twins jumped up off of Ron's bed and pulled Amelia into a huge hug.

"Amelia!" they yelled.

"Where have you been?" spoke Fred.

"I told you, Hermione and I just rescued her from mum in the kitchen." They twins released Amelia and looked at their sister.

"So sorry, Ginny, we'll listen next time," George spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, I was with Harry and Ron when you two apparated in and took Harry." Amelia was a bit annoyed that they didn't even notice she was there earlier. "I thought you would've at least seen me there."

"Sorry Amelia." (George)

"Yeah. We Just wanted Hermione and Ginny to stop talking about Harry as soon as we could." (Fred)

"They just wouldn't stop." (George)

"If we weren't in such a rush, we would've stopped and looked around. But at that moment, we were focused solely on delivering Harry to Hermione and Ginny." (Fred)

Amelia looked back and forth between the twins as they spoke. She was always able to tell the twins apart. 'A gift' is what Molly called it, seeing as she couldn't tell her own sons apart.

"I guess I can forgive you guys. What would I do without my favourite twins?"

"We'd probably take away your Weasley Products discount." Fred chuckled.

Ron now sat up, entering the conversation. "How come Amelia gets a discount. You said no one was allowed a discount."

"That's where you're wrong little brother," George answered. "We said 'we don't allow discounts to anyone in Hogwarts.' Amelia doesn't go to Hogwarts." Harry finally closed his book to join everyone. "Again, Amelia, why does Tonks think Hogwarts is too dangerous for you, yet every other witch and wizard has to go to school?"

"She has special per—" Ginny was cut off.

"Ginny! You know you're not supposed to talk about that!" Fred's face was red with anger. He was overreacting, but he was right. There was a reason Amelia didn't go to Hogwarts or any school for that matter.

"It's alright Fred, don't get upset. Sorry, Harry. I'm not allowed to talk to anyone about that."

"It's alright, Amelia, but how come the Weasley's know the reason and I can't?"

"Well, Harry," Hermione spoke for the first time since entering the room, "they have known her a lot longer than we have. Also, she has the right to keep stuff from you. You just met her and you don't need to know everything about her."

There was an awkward silence, everyone was standing at this point. Amelia was still standing by the door, and Fred and Hermione looked as if they were trying to protect her from the rest of the people in the room.

"Sorry Amelia." Harry broke the silence. "Is there any chance you heard what they were talking about while you were down there?"

"You mean Sirius and everyone in the drawing room?" Harry nodded his head. "No, but I think I know a way we can." Amelia turned towards Fred and George. "Do you guys have any Extendable Ears with you?"

George smiled. "We never go anywhere without them."

The walked into the hallway, and George slowly dropped the Extendable Ear down the stairs. The voices they heard through the ear were almost muffled, any they almost couldn't understand them.

Sirius' voice came first. "If anyone has a right to know it's Harry. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back. He's not a child, Molly!"

"He's not an adult either. He's not James, Sirius!"

"He's not your son!"

"He's as good as. Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!"

"How touching and paternal, Black. Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his godfather." The next voice was one that Amelia knew to be the voice of Severus Snape. The Potions professor at Hogwarts.

"Snape's part of the Order?" Harry asked. Everyone except Amelia was confused and surprised. She, herself, was part of the Order and knew Snape was a member. But she didn't feel as if they needed to know that.

They continued listening through the Ear, and Sirius spoke again. "I don't care what Dumbledore says about your supposed reformation, I know better."

"Why don't you tell him? Or are you afraid he won't take serious the word of a man hiding in his mother's house?"

But at that moment, static was heard through the Ear. Everyone looked downstairs to see Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, playing with the other Ear.

"Bad Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered. "Stop! Bad Crookshanks!"

"I hate your cat, Hermione," Ron spoke as the seven of them made their way back to Harry and Ron's room. Amelia was behind everyone else and had Fred walking next to her. "When are you gonna tell Harry, Amelia?" Fred whispered as they walked up the stairs. "Tell him what? I'm keeping so many secrets from him right now." Fred chuckled softly and made his signature smirk. "The secret that you're a part of the Order? Or are yo never going to tell him?"

"I'll tell him eventually, Fred. Don't worry. I'll tell him when the time is right." They walked into the room and Amelia sat on the floor in between Fred and Ginny. Harry and George were now sitting on Harry's bed, Ron was sitting on his own bed, and Hermione was sitting across from Ginny.

"Amelia? Is there another name we can call you now that you're all grown up?" Fred broke the silence and everyone looked at him. "I've known you for eight years now, and you're not that little girl from Leadworth anymore. The name 'Amelia.' It's a bit fairytale, don't you think? 'Amelia Pond.' Like a name from a fairytale."

"He's right you know," Ginny spoke up, "you really aren't the same person you were eight years ago. You're a lot braver now, and more confident. You're not the scared girl you used to be."

"What about 'Melia'? Short for Amelia?" Harry suggested.

"How about 'Millie'?" George recommended.

"I like 'Amy'." A voice came from the doorway. Everyone turned around to see Sirius Black leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Sirius!" Harry ran over and gave his godfather a hug. "Easy, Harry. I'm not as strong as I used to be."

Harry let go of Sirius and walked back over to his bed. "So what do you think of the name 'Amy'?" Everyone turned towards Amelia, waiting for her answer.

"Yeah. Amy's the one."

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for the long wait! School has been pure hell for the past month, but I will try to upload the next chapter soon!**


	5. Imaginary Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Imaginary Friend**

~ HARRY ~

After Sirius left Harry and Ron's room, they all sat on the floor in a circle. Harry of course wanted to know more about Amy and why she didn't have to go to school, _but he had to respect her privacy_ , he kept telling himself. If anything, he would have to wait until she was ready to tell him.

"So Amel—" Hermione started. "I mean Amy. Ginny told me about how you left Leadworth when you were eight, and that you didn't know you were a witch until then. I went through the same thing, along with Harry. But we had to wait until we were eleven. So what was life like for you before you knew you were a witch?"

"Oh no," said Ginny.

"Here we go again," continued George.

"Now you've done it, Hermione," finished Ron.

"Why? Did I say say something wrong?" Hermione was worried. "I'm sorry, Amy. I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine, Hermione. They're just being rude because they don't want to hear Amy's story again." Fred was annoyed at his siblings, but Harry couldn't tell why Ron, Ginny, and George were being mean to Amy.

"What story?" Harry spoke. "It's nothing, Harry. It's just about a friend I met the night before I got my letter from McGonagall." Amy had already explained to him and Hermione everything that happened with retrieving the letter from their Transfigurations professor, and what it was like to live with Tonks, and Sirius, in Grimmauld Place.

"What's so bad about meeting a friend?" Hermione jumped in. "Is meeting a new friend frowned upon in your family?" Hermione scolded Ron, Ginny, and George. "Because if that's so, then Fred is the only sensible one in your family."

"Don't worry, Hermione. If they don't want to hear the story, they can leave. But if you and Harry are curious I would be happy to tell you." Amy had a bit of a winning smirk plastered across her face. Harry guessed that whenever Amy talked about her friend, Ron, Ginny, and George would make fun of her. If Harry's conclusion was right, then so was Hermione's: Fred _was_ the only sensible one in that family.

"I would _love_ to hear your story, Amy. And I'm sure that Harry would as well. Wouldn't you, Harry?" Harry was half-lost in his own thoughts, but caught on rather quickly when he noticed everyone staring at him. Hermione and Fred with hopeful looks in their eyes; Ron, Ginny, and George with annoyed looks; and Amy with a look that Harry couldn't comprehend.

"Yeah. Yeah I want to hear about your friend, Amy." Harry spoke in a confident voice which made three of the four current Weasley's in the room's faces drop. "Oh don't make those faces guys," Fred said in a mocking and annoyed tone, "if you don't want to hear it, you can leave, just as Amy suggested."

On that note, Ron, Ginny, and George happily stood up and went into the room that was normally occupied by the twins. "Sorry about them, Amy. But you know how they are." Fred put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and Harry watched uncomfortably with Hermione as Amy leaned into it. "Yeah, I know." Amy sounded upset, and Hermione put her hand on Amy's other shoulder. "It's fine, Amy. We want to hear about your friend. How did you meet?" Hermione said as she rubbed Amy's arm soothingly.

"It's a bit of a long story, actually. Like I said, I met him the night before i received my letter from Professor McGonagall. I was in my bedroom praying to, I know this is strange, but I was praying to Santa. I was thanking him for my Christmas gifts, and asking if he could send someone to fix a crack in my wall. I used to hear a strange voice coming through it. So, anyway, while I was praying, a crash came from my front yard. So I stood up and ran over to my window. Outside, lying on the ground in the dark was a blue box that read "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX.

"Thinking this was someone that Santa sent from my prayer, I ran downstairs and out the front door. I stood there waiting for someone to come out in an official police uniform, but the man that came out was far from official. A grown man wearing a light blue button-down shirt, brown striped pants, and a brown and blue tie jumped out of the box. His hair was all dishevelled, and he looked as if he just walked out of the water. The first thing he said to me was, 'Can I have an apple?' Now I was seven back then, had a scary crack in my wall, and I thought that Santa sent him, so I didn't think twice about letting this man into my house."

"You let a grown man into your house right after meeting him?!" Hermione gasped. "What if there was something wrong with him? What if he was a criminal?"

Amy laughed. "Like I said, Hermione, I was seven years old. I was stupid back then. So after going into my kitchen, I gave him an apple. He took a bite and spit it out. The next hour consisted of him demanding different types of food, and then spitting them out or throwing them away when I made them for him." Amy chuckled to herself. "Finally, after rejecting all my food, he went through my fridge until he found fish fingers and custard. He dipped the fish fingers into the custard, ate it, and then drank the custard. Of course my aunt was out that night, like every other night, so she never really knew about this. I told this man about the crack in my wall and said it must be one hell of a scary crack if I just allowed a strange man to walk into my house and demand food.

"And he was right. We went upstairs and I showed him the crack. He used a tube-lighty-up-thing to check the crack. Apparently, the crack wasn't in the wall and if the wall got knocked down, the crack would still be there." Amy's current smile faded away. "But our meeting was cut short. His blue 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX' was phasing and he needed to leave. He said a five minute hop into the future would work. He had a time machine—"

"But time travel doesn't exist!" Hermione said defensively. Harry knew she didn't want anyone to know about the time-turner from their third year at Hogwarts. Hermione allowed Amy to continued when Harry elbowed her in the arm.

"He had a time machine, so I asked if I could go with him. Of course, he said no. But then, he said, after he came back, I would be able to fly away with him. So I let him leave. I ran back upstairs and got a suitcase ready to take with me. I sat there, outside in the cold, waiting for him for eleven hours. Anyone I tell this story to says that I dreamt him up; that he's my Imaginary Friend.

"Then when I went up to my room the next morning, and owl brought me my letter from McGonagall, and you know the rest."

"That's so sad, Amy. I had no idea you went through that." Hermione hugged her, and Amy returned it.

"I'm fine now, Hermione. That was eight years ago and I've gotten over it."

Hermione released her, and Harry saw that Amy was crying. Fred made his way over to Amy and put his arm around her. Harry had only understood the way Fred looked at Amy because of his own previous experience with this look: him seeing Cho Chang at the Yule Ball this past Christmas.

"Did he have a name, Amy? Did he ever tell you?" Harry said as he also embraced her. It felt awkward for Harry, he was never good at being sympathetic.

"He said his name was 'the Doctor.' He said he wasn't people."

"That _is_ strange. Anyway, I'm sorry your friend didn't come back. And I'm also sorry that Ginny, Ron, and George aren't supportive of what happened that night." Hermione was always the nice one in the trio, but if someone was rude to her friends, even if it was one of her other friends, she would not stand for it Harry had a feeling Hermione wouldn't be talking to those three Weasley's for a while.

"I wouldn't worry about anything, Hermione. Amy doesn't need their belief because she has ours." Fred still had his arm around Amy. "Only a true friend would be supportive of another friend's' beliefs, even if they thought that person was wrong."

Hermione looked dumbfounded. "What? Did I say something wrong, Hermione?" Fred, once again, made his signature smirk as he mocked Hermione.

"No, it's just...I've never heard you speak so logically."

The four of them laughed. "Should we go downstairs? I think dinner's ready?" Fred added.

They all nodded, took Fred by the arms, and with a _POP!_ they had apparated into the kitchen. Harry had a feeling, that the four of them would be hanging out more often.

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys! I noticed that every chapter I write, less people are reading. I know that this isn't the best FanFiction in the world, but cut me some slack. This is my first one ever! Please suggest this to your friends, please review, and please follow!**


	6. Members of the Order

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Members of the Order**

~ FRED ~

Fred, Harry, Hermione, and Amy entered the kitchen with a _POP!_ , now facing a very angry looking Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred — George — whichever one you are, I SAID NO APPARITION IN THE HOUSE! And no allowing side-along apparition either! They're not old enough yet!"

"Sorry, mum. Won't happen again! And by the way, I _am_ Fred." He was laughing along with Amy. Fred knew Harry wouldn't dare get on his mother's bad side; and Hermione was only starting to get on Molly's good side, after she had thought Harry and Hermione had been dating by reading the _Daily Prophet_. But Amy had known Fred's mother for eight years and was practically family, so she didn't mind winding Molly up.

"Fred, Harry, you two can go sit down at the table. Amelia, Hermione, if you don't mind, I would like you to help with dinner. Oh and Fred, tell Ginny to come in here!" Mrs. Weasley yelled to them as they left the kitchen and entered a frantic dining room. Ron, who normally would have immediately jumped up from the table to speak to his best friend, Harry, had already found himself a seat across from George and Ginny. "Gin, mum wants you." Fred stated dryly while passing his three siblings and making his way towards four empty seats.

He and Harry sat next to each other, leaving the two seats across from them open for Hermione and Amy. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody walked into the room from the entrance hall Kingsley took his seat at the table; Mad-Eye lurked in the corner. The table was set for fourteen: Arthur and Molly at each of the heads, on Arthur's right were Fred, Harry, Sirius, Kingsley, Ginny, and George; on Arthur's left were the empty chairs for Amy and Hermione, followed by Lupin, Mad-Eye's chair, Tonks, and Ron.

There was a loud _crash_ that came from the kitchen, and Ginny reentered the room with her face so red that it matched her hair. She was followed closely by an annoyed Hermione, an agitated Amy, and a confused, yet determined, Molly. Obviously, Fred thought, his mother had asked the three girls to do something together and it had been messed up due their previous argument. Hermione sat next to Lupin, and Amy took the seat across from Fred. He tried to give her a reassuring smile and find out what happened, but she just waved him off.

Molly waved her wand and food appeared on the table. Plates were covered in piles of food, and glasses were filled to the brim. Fred carefully lifted his glass and stood up, wanting to make an announcement. "Excuse me everyone, I have something important to say." Everyone else at the table turned their heads from their conversations. Ron muttered something under his breath, but Molly whacked his arm. "I have an announcement to make about a certain Ms. Pond." Amy blushed, obviously unknowing what it was Fred had to say about her. "From this point forward, Amelia will not be referred to as 'Amelia,' but 'Amy.' I would like to thank Sirius for coming up with this name, and I will thank you all in advance for calling her 'Amy' from now on."

Amy let out a huge sigh, relieved that that was all he has to say. "That's all, thank you." Fred sat back down, but everyone was either staring at him or Amy.

"I hope you don't mind, but I would like to keep calling you Amelia. After all, I've looked after you for the past eight years, and the sudden change in names would be unnatural for me." Tonks looked at Amy over Lupin and Hermione. "That's fine, Tonks."

Everyone sat in a few moments silence.

"Well, Harry, the Ministry is furious with you. I'm surprised you haven't asked anyone what's going on." Sirius said, trying to make conversation.

"I did! I tried asking Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and Amy, but the said that we're too young to know what's going on in the Order!" Harry sounded furious; Fred had never seen him like this before. "Told him that, did you, Pond?" Mad-Eye's voice trailed in from across the room. "Haven't told him anything worth knowing?"

Harry looked accusingly at Amy, but Hermione mouthed 'Don't' to him before he could say or do anything. Amy looked extremely uncomfortable in this situation, and Fred knew why. Before Amy could respond to Mad-Eye's questions, Ginny stood up and shouted from the other side of the table:

"Amy is part of the Order and knows _all_ of their secrets!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, George all now looked at Amy. Amy was now as re as Ginny was when she first entered the room. "Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Fred had never heard his father yell like that before. Fred was about to run over to his only sister when a gentle hand was placed upon his wrist. He turned his head to see Amy looking at him; they both looked at each other with concern. 'It's okay,' she mouthed to him. "Harry, Ginny's right, I _am_ part of the Order. I joined at the end of June; right after we knew that You-Know-Who was back."

"Wait a minute! How come Amy's in the Order? She's only 15!" George stood up and yelled across the table. "Fred and are 17 and you won't even tell us what's going on!"

"What I wanna know is how Ginny knew about Amy being in the Order!" Ron was also standing now.

"Obviously, _Ronald_ , Ginny knew because Amy has been her best friend for eight years. Apparently you and George weren't close enough to Amy to know anything about her!" Hermione bellowed from Fred's end of the table, standing and facing Ron. Fred knew that Hermione was defending Amy for more than being part of the Order. Fred looked over towards Amy again, but Harry beat Fred to it. "Look! Everyone just sit down and let Amy explain herself!" Everyone that was standing now sat back down and looked in Amy's direction, but she was gone.

While everyone was looking around Grimmauld Place for Amy, Fred made his way to Amy's bedroom, but it was already established that she was not there. He sat on her bed and looked around her room. He looked over at Amy's pillow and reached behind it, pulling out a note in Amy's handwriting. It wrote: 'You know where to find me.' At that, Fred turned on the spot and disapparated.

He appeared outside. It was cold, dark, but he knew where he was. Amy had brought him, George, Ron, and Ginny here only once before when he was fifteen years old. As he walked through the garden,he let his thoughts cloud his mind. Amy had always spent more time with Ginny, Ron, him, and George than his older brothers. She always told them that they were 'her four favorite Weasley's.' But she spent most of her time alone with Ginny and Ron. Probably, Fred thought, because she didn't get enough girl-time when she was hanging out with the Weasley's.

Fred made his way to the front door: it was locked. " _Alohomora!_ " he whispered. He opened the door, looked around the entrance hall, and made his way up the stairs to the second floor. He began thinking again: Amy never referred to him and his twin as 'Fred and George.' Fred smiled to himself at this thought. She had always been able to tell them apart, ever since the day they met. Whenever he asked her, she would refuse to tell Fred how she knew to tell them apart. This thought warmed Fred from the cold outside. Amy was one of the only two, maybe three, people that could tell the twins apart, and his parents were not the other two.

Harry, Fred knew, had always been able to tell them apart, just like Amy; and Hermione always seemed to have a grasp on who was who, but Fred wasn't sure if she knew exactly how to tell the difference. Fred, now on the second floor landing, walked around the stairs, yet still holding onto the railing. He made his way to the door at the end of the hallway on the right and knocked gently. "Come in," said a hushed voice from the room. Fred opened the door to reveal Amy sitting on a bed that was much too small for her. On desks surrounding the room, there were many drawings and self-made figures of the same two people: 8-year-old Amelia Pond, and her imaginary friend, The Doctor. Fred picked up one of the drawings and looked at it, captivated.

"Do you remember the first day we met, Fred?" Amy broke the silence. Fred put the picture back down on the desk turned towards Amy, leaning on the desk. "Of course I do, Amy. What kind of friend would I be if I forgot?"

She smiled at him and then joined him next to the desk. "Do you remember the very first thing that you said to me?" Fred's smile grew even larger. "The very first thing that I said to you was: 'Well hello there, Amelia Pond. Are you any good at Quidditch? My brother, George, and I are the best! Speaking of George, he and I are identical twins and you probably won't be able to tell us apart!' Actually, I think that's the _only_ thing I said to you that day." Amy's smile faded away.

"Yeah. It _was_ the only thing you said to me." Amy walked to the window on the opposite side of the room. "Do you remember? Do you remember what happened after you said that to me?" Fred's smile went away the moment Amy left his side, and it turned to a frown as soon as she uttered those words: he did remember what happened. "Yeah, I uh..." He didn't want to say it, because he knew what was coming next. "Ginny walked up to us and told you to get the hell away from me. She said you were bad luck and that she knew everything about you. I was really surprised when she said that, she was only six years old."

"Do you think I'm bad luck? I mean I've messed so many things up in the past: Tonks, your family. I don't want to do anything wrong to mess up whatever Harry is supposed to do and—" Fred cut her off.

"Amy, you could never mess anything up. Especially Harry. And what do you mean 'Tonks and my family?' How did you mess those up?"

"I took Tonks from her education. She was fourteen when she became my guardian and she didn't even get to finish her third year at Hogwarts. Your family: I split up you, George, Ron, and Ginny just now. Just because of some stupid story I believe from when I was a kid."

"Amelia Jessica Pond. You did not split up my family and you _definitely_ did not mess up Tonks' education. She got private lessons from Mad-Eye growing up, and you know that she wouldn't have it any other way." Fred now stood in front of Amy with a serious look plastered across his face. Amy was looking back at him, but Fred could not tell what was in her eyes.

"Fred—"

"No, Amy! You are an amazing person, an amazing witch, and the most brilliant person I have ever met! You didn't mess up my family, you didn't mess up Tonks' education, and you won't mess up Harry's life! I know you're keeping secrets from Harry — dangerous secrets — ones that could get you both killed. One of them is that you're in the Order, and he found out tonight. But that doesn't matter because that is _not_ the worst thing that is in store for Harry Potter." Fred was now towering over Amy, only inches from her. He hadn't realized how much taller he was until this moment.

They stared into each other's eyes for many minutes in mere silence. Amy was the first to turn away. She walked towards the hallway, and stopped in the doorframe. "I think we should head back to Grimmauld Place, don't you? People might be looking us." She left Fred's sight and he heard he descend down the stairs. He hurried after and met her as she was walking through the garden of her old house in Leadworth. "Amy? You aren't going to walk all the way to Grimmauld Place, are you? Because that would take about two days."

"I'm not walking there, Fred, I'm just going for a walk. People do that sometimes, did you know?" She responded sarcastically. Fred could see a small smile spread across her face, and one appeared upon his face as well. They walked through the streets of Leadworth for fifteen minutes before returning to Grimmauld Place with a _POP!_ As soon as they apparated into Amy's bedroom, they noticed they weren't alone. There they were, five teenagers, sitting on Amy's bed; staring at the piece of paper that led Fred to Leadworth.

"Amy!" Ginny, Ron, and George jumped off of the bed and pulled Amy into a group hug. Fred backed away towards Harry and Hermione, and they spoke in whispers as his siblings reunited with Amy.

"What happened while we were gone? And why are they so happy to see her?"

"They've known her for eight years, Fred. They're too smart to let a little argument get in between their long friendship." Hermione answered. "Where did you two go anyway? The note wasn't very descriptive."

"Then maybe she doesn't want us to know, Hermione." Harry chimed in. If the note didn't specifically say 'Meet me here,' then she probably doesn't want anyone else to know. The note must have been left for Fred to find, and Fred alone."

"Amy, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have yelled that out in front of everyone. I shouldn't have yelled that out at _all_ , actually. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Ginny was pleading for Amy's forgiveness loudly in Amy's tiny bedroom, it was hard _not_ to hear her.

"Ginny, I told you it's fine. Everyone was going to find out sooner or later. George, Ron, Harry, Hermione. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it was a big risk for me to even join. Telling non-members of the Order about me being a part of it...I can't even explain how dangerous that is."

"Well, mum is gonna be relieved to see you. She's been worried sick about you—" Ron was cut off.

"Mum was worried about me! How thoughtful of her! I sure you were all wondering where I was?" Fred sounded enthusiastic, yet sarcastic.

"Actually," started George, "Mum was worried about _Amy_ , Fred. Not you. She was just _mad_ at you. What were her exact words Gin?"

"I believe they were," Ginny cleared her throat and began her speak in her best impression of her mother, "'I don't know here he's got to! Probably out searching for Amy! Oh, he doesn't know how dangerous that is! Trying to search for a member of the Order that doesn't want to be found!' Then she started mumbling about how worried she was about not knowing where Amy went. It was pretty funny actually."

The seven of them laughed and head back down to the dining room. After many accusations, Fred and Amy, with help from the Harry, Hermione, Ron, George, and Ginny, warded everyone else off.

"So, Harry, now that you know about Amelia being a part of the Order, how do you feel about joining?" Tonks was the first to speak after all of the raucous. "I completely agree Tonks, I think Harry would make a wonderful addition to the Order!" Sirius clapped Harry on the back. "NO! Harry will not join the Order! He's too young!" Molly was yelling across the table. "He has absolutely no business becoming a part of it!"

"Molly, it's all about him, though, isn't it? I believe he has a right to know everything." Remus spoke for the first time since Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place. "I want to join! I want to know everything! I want to know why the Ministry is against me and why I need a trial in the first place!" Harry yelled over to Molly, who scowled back at Harry; something Fred had never seen his mother do towards Harry.

"Fine! Tell Harry about the Order! Why don't you tell Fred, and George as well! They're seventeen! But I want Ron, Hermione, and Ginny upstairs now!" Molly yelled across the table.

"Mrs. Weasley, with all respect, I think Ron and Hermione should stay. I'm going to tell them everything anyway, it's easier if they hear it from everyone then me retelling it later." Harry kept his voice steady.

"Alright. Ginny you come with me. It's bed for you." Molly stood up and took Ginny by the arm, dragging her past Kingsley, Sirius, Harry, and finally Fred. Before Molly could get Ginny out of the room, Ginny managed to get over to Amy and whisper something in her ear.

As soon as Molly and Ginny were out of earshot, Fred asked across the table to Amy, "What's up? What does she want?" Amy smiled over at Fred. "She wants to know _everything_."

"Harry, where should we start? What do you want to know first?" Sirius spoke excitedly to his godson next to him.

"Well, Sirius, first I'd like to start with Amy."

"What do you want to know, Harry?" Amy looked towards Harry.

" _Everything._ "


	7. Leaving for Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Leaving for Hogwarts**

~ TONKS ~

The morning after Amy and Fred had left and returned, Tonks, Arthur, Sirius, Molly, and Remus were sitting around the table. It was early, and they had been preparing for Harry's trial. The five of them were speaking of the previous night and what Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had learned from Amy.

"I still don't think we should have let Amy tell them all about everything that's going on! At least she didn't get to tell them about what You-Know-Who wants from the Ministry." Molly was still ranting on.

"That's because we didn't tell Amelia about that, Molly. We figured she would end up telling _someone_ about the Order, so we kept that from her. She is only fifteen, and she doesn't deserve to walk around with all of that on her mind, even if she really _is_ the daughter of...Well, you know." Tonks still could not bring herself to call her 'Amy.' Amelia was like a younger sister to Tonks, and she didn't want anything to change that.

"So you think that if she _did_ know about what the Ministry was protecting she would go tell all her friends? You should have more faith in her, Tonks. You've known her for eight years." Sirius tried reasoning with Tonks. "I think that as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Amy should be allowed full knowledge of everything that goes on. And Arthur and Remus agree with me."

"Sirius, I never said that I agreed with you." Rebutted Remus. "I told you that it sounded like a good idea _if_ , and only if, Tonks agrees with you. Tonks has full responsibility for Amy and is in charge of making the decisions about what Amy does and does not know."

"Arthur? What do you think?" Sirius desperately tried to get someone on his side, but Tonks would never allow Amy to know everything; she was too young. "Well, Sirius, I agree with Remus. I'm sorry. It's Tonks' decision."

"And I say no. So stop trying, Sirius. Amy will not be allowed to —"

But before Tonks could finish her sentence, Harry had walked in. He had barely entered the room when Molly jumped in front of him. "Breakfast, dear?" He nodded gently and sat down next to Sirius. Harry looked worried, and Tonks knew why: today was his trial at the ministry. Over breakfast, they tried not to talk about it, but as the hour drew closer, there was no avoiding it.

"What if they _do_ say I'm guilty? What if I'm expelled from Hogwarts? What then? What will I do?" Tonks heard the unstableness in Harry's voice. "Don't worry, Harry, I'll be with you the whole time," Arthur reassured Harry, receiving a smile in return. Arthur then stood up from the table, followed by Harry. "We should get going! We'll see you all later!" And with that, Arthur and Harry had left the room, and seconds after left Grimmauld Place.

Hermione and Ginny were in their room packing when Tonks and Amy walked passed. "Hey, Tonks! Hey, Amy! Can you help us pack our things for Hogwarts?" Ginny walked up to them. "Sure, Ginny!" Amy walked into the room and began to put Hermione's books in her trunk, but they were stopped by Tonks. "Actually, girls, we need to talk downstairs. Molly, Sirius, and I want to speak with you all before you leave for Hogwarts."

The three girls followed Tonks downstairs to find Molly, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George already sitting at the table. Tonks took her regular seat by Molly, Ginny and Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron, and Amy sat down in between Fred and George.

"Well, now that we're all here, Molly, Tonks, and I need to address something of the utmost importance." Sirius had a stern face, he was not joking. Sirius was usually the jokester in the group, but when he needed to be sincere and truthful, he was.

"Harry is in grave danger, more than usual. Ever since the return of Voldemort, things have become even worse: old Death Eaters have returned, new ones have been recruited. Security among both the wizarding _and_ muggle world are not strong enough. The ministry does not believe that Voldemort has come back, and I don't think they will anytime in the near future. Harry needs to be protected; within and on the outskirts of Hogwarts. Now that you _are_ going back, Dumbledore will be able to keep you safe and, though this goes against everything I believe in, I don't think that Dumbledore is enough to keep Voldemort and his Death Eaters away."

"Sirius, what are you suggesting?" Molly was shaking; she did not like hearing about the dangers surrounding her children and their friends. "What I'm suggesting, Molly is that we have more Auror and Order protection around Hogwarts. I was willing to volunteer, but Dumbledore doesn't think that's a good idea, with me being a felon and all. As a matter of fact, Dumbledore thinks that having Aurors and Order members around Hogwarts would not be a good idea either way because it is possible that Voldemort has knowledge of all the current Aurors and all of the Order members. All except for one."

Sirius, along with Molly and Tonks turned towards Amy. "Sirius, you can't _possibly_ mean Amelia?" Tonks asked, chuckling a bit, believing that he was joking. "Amy is exactly who I mean, Tonks. It is the perfect plan; even Dumbledore agrees with me on this. Amy would enter Hogwarts as a new student attending her fifth year at Hogwarts. She'll be able to report back to us through the fireplace and through owls. Voldemort would not expect us to recruit a fifteen-year-old girl as a member of the Order of the Phoenix." Sirius turned back towards Amy, "So what do you say, Amy? What do you think of the plan?"

"I'll do it! I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts, and now I can; even if it is just to keep an eye on Harry for the Order!" Amy was now elated. "You're not going Amelia I won't allow it." Tonks stood up to emphasize her statement. "What do you mean I can't do it? I can do whatever the hell I want; especially if it's under Dumbledore's orders!" Amy was standing now, too.

"Amelia, can I talk to you alone, please? _Now_?" Amy followed Tonks out of the room and up the stairs, stomping her way to her room. Tonks and Amy reached Amy's bedroom and Tonks shut the door behind them, not meaning to, but slamming it in the process. "Amelia, I will _not_ allow you to put yourself in that type of danger! Especially when there won't be anyone there to protect you!"

"Dumbledore will be there! And so will Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny! They'll all be there to protect me, and I'm going whether you like it or not! I still don't understand why you wouldn't let me go to Hogwarts in the first place! Dumbledore is there to protect me, and no one will be harmed as long as he's in charge!"

"Well, maybe that's what I'm afraid of! The Ministry has been against Dumbledore for the longest time now that Fudge is in charge. He believes that Dumbledore is trying to become Minister of Magic himself and overthrow him. The Ministry has been looking for ways to bring Dumbledore down for ages."

"I don't care, Tonks, I want to go. You know I do. I've always wanted to."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"You can go. You can go to Hogwarts. But I and owl every other day or else I will show up there myself and drag you out of there."

"Done! I'll do that, don't worry!" Amy ran over to Tonks and embraced her tightly. "I need to go tell everyone! I need to go pack!" Amy ran out of the room and down the stairs, closely followed by Tonks.

"She's letting me go! I'm going to Hogwarts with you all!" Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George jumped up out of their seats and began to hug Amy and cheer for her, but Molly and Tonks did not. Tonks could tell that Molly was just as worried as she was, but Molly knew how to hide it better.

"I'll go make some supper for you all. Amy, dear, why don't you go pack your things. You are going to have to see Dumbledore before the first of September. You'll need to be sorted before the school year starts so that it's not as suspicious. Off you go then, Amy!" Molly, again, ranted as she made her way towards the kitchen. Tonks, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Amy walked upstairs to Amy's room to help her pack and Hermione and Ginny went to pack their own things. Amy, Tonks, Fred, and George did most of the work because they were allowed to use magic legally. Harry and Ron just sat off to the side, admiring the magic and looking at the pictures hanging on Amy's bedroom walls. The pictures on the walls consisted of an eleven-year-old Amy laughing with a younger looking Weasley family and an eighteen-year-old Tonks. They were all standing on Platform 9 ¾. Words were written on the front of the picture that read:

 _1 September 1991_

 _Amelia, Tonks, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Molly_

 _Before Leaving for Hogwarts_

"Amy? When was this picture taken?" Harry asked, still looking at the photo, "I don't remember you and Tonks being on Platform ¾ when I first left for Hogwarts."

"Oh, we took that right after you had gotten on the train. Tonks and I showed up late, but we wanted to see them off. Also, we were late because we didn't want people asking why I wasn't leaving on the Hogwarts Express.

"Tonks figured it was best if we showed up when no one else was there." Harry turned away and continued admiring the pictures on the walls. After Amy, Tonks, Fred, and George finished packing Amy's things, they went downstairs and joined the rest of the Grimmauld Place occupants for dinner. Tonks knew that since today was the 12th of August, Amy would have to leave early to get Sorted by Dumbledore. Amy's leave for Hogwarts was planned for the following day; Tonks was not looking forward to it.


	8. Brave, Loyal, Witty, or Cunning?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Brave, Loyal, Witty, or Cunning?**

~ AMY ~

Amy's muggle alarm clock went off and she woke with a start, turning it off. The clock read _8:15 AM_. She jumped out of bed, looked around her room, and made her way towards her closet; looking for the most exceptional thing she could. Today was the day she was finally going to Hogwarts; she would finally get to walk through those hallways, walk onto the Quidditch Pitch, and walk into the Great Hall. Tonks had told Amy stories about the Great Hall; starting with when she first stepped foot into it. Amy could not seem to find words to describe what Tonks had told her.

Amy put on the best muggle clothes she could find: a white button-down shirt, black jeans, and knee-high boots. She put her hair up into a high ponytail, put her wand in her pocket, and walked into the hallway. Before she could reach the stairs, she was stopped by Fred and George, who were just exiting their own bedroom.

"Amy, where are you going looking all nice? A job interview?" said George.

"No, George. She's going to Hogwarts today to get sorted. She's trying to look all impressive for Dumbledore." Fred said in a mocking tone.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you got sorted into Slytherin, Amy," started George chuckling, "You know, when Ginny started her first year at Hogwarts we ran a pool because we thought _she_ would be Slytherin."

"I know, George, I was in that pool. And I lost 15 Sickles from it." Amy wormed her way around them and walked towards the stairs, being stopped once again by Fred and George who had apparated in front of her.

"Now, now, Amy, don't be so rude. I was only wondering if you wanted some company when you went to Hogwarts," said Fred.

"Yeah, Fred, because roaming the halls of Hogwarts alone can be very scary sometimes." George now mocked Fred. Amy laughed along with him and Fred blushed.

"Thanks, Fred, but I'll be fine. Like you said I'm not the same person I was eight years ago when you first met me. Besides, Remus is coming with me."

"Alright, Amy. Let me know if you change your mind." Fred put his hand on her shoulder before walking away. Amy pretended not to seem like she just felt a jolt of electricity shooting through her body from where Fred's hand touched her shoulder. With a _POP!_ Fred and George apparated away and Amy finally walked down the stairs.

At the first floor landing, Amy was greeted with a grinning Molly and Sirius; but Remus and Tonks were off to the side speaking in whispers with disapproving looks on their faces. Amy knew that Tonks wouldn't be happy to see her go, but she would only be gone for that day to be Sorted, and would return back to Grimmauld Place right after.

Remus was a different story; he had always been around to watch Amy grow up, but not as much as Tonks. Especially when Amy was thirteen years old; Remus had gotten his job at Hogwarts as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. That was the only year at Grimmauld Place that he was never really around. The summer before what would have been Amy's third year at Hogwarts, Remus tried convincing Tonks to let Amy go that year. He kept saying things like: 'Tonks, I'll be there for her,' 'She'll be under my protection,' and 'She has all of the Weasleys' at Hogwarts.' Amy expected Remus to be happy that she was finally going to Hogwarts; but the fact that Remus was not going to be there must have made him uncertain.

"Remus, you really don't need to come with me. I'll be fine. Besides," Amy brought her tone down to a whisper, "it's a full moon tonight. You should go to the Shrieking Shack." "Amy, it's fine. I'll be there to walk you through the grounds and to Dumbledore's office, then I'll go to the Shrieking Shack through the Whomping Willow. There have also been a slight change to the plans." Remus led her to the chairs and they both sat down. "You'll be staying at Hogwarts overnight. Dumbledore and I believe it's best since I won't be able to bring you back tonight. You'll stay in the common room of whichever house you are sorted into.

"Then, tomorrow morning, you and I can return back here to Grimmauld Place." Amy noticed that Remus was nervous about this plan; he didn't want to leave her alone, and his being a werewolf was getting in the way of that. "Don't worry, Remus. I'll be fine while you're at the Shrieking Shack."

After all of the goodbyes from Molly, Arthur, Sirius, and Tonks, Amy began to go up the stairs to say goodbye to her friends when Molly stopped her. "I wouldn't bother them, dear. After all, you'll only be gone for a day."

"But Molly, they don't know that. They think I'm coming back later this afternoon."

"I'll let them know when they come downstairs. Off you go now."

Remus and Amy joined hands and turned on the spot with a _POP!_ They landed in a forest that Amy knew to be the Forbidden Forest. "Come on, Amy. We don't want to be in here too long." They wove their way through the trees and Amy couldn't believe what she saw and her jaw dropped. In front of her stood a gigantic castle with many towers, many floors, and many entrances; Amy was looking at Hogwarts.

"Follow me." Amy obeyed, and followed Remus over a bridge, through a courtyard, and into the school. Amy was in awe from everything around her: long hallways, high ceilings,moving staircases; just how the Weasley's and Tonks had always described it. Her and Remus went up several staircases until they reached the seventh floor. The walked to the end of the hallway, and in front of them was a giant gargoyle. Amy wasn't sure how they were going to go in until Remus uttered the words, "Acid pops" and the gargoyle began to turn, revealing a staircase. Remus motioned for Amy to step onto it. She did, and he followed. They reached the top, and before Amy could knock on the big doors in front of her, a voice boomed from within.

"Enter."

Amy and Remus obeyed and walked through the door. Amy had met Dumbledore before, but when she did, she was only ten years old, and he had explained to her why she could not attend Hogwarts. But now, she was fifteen and wanted to show Dumbledore that she was ready to prove everyone wrong about Hogwarts being too dangerous for her.

"Thank you, Remus, for accompanying Miss Pond here to Hogwarts. It's greatly appreciated." Remus made a curt nod and took his leave without another word. "Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Pond. I'm sure that it has met your expectations."

"It's even better than I imagined it. The description I got from the Weasley's and Tonks are nothing compared to what Hogwarts is really like."

"You've grown up so much since our last visit, Amelia — or is it Amy now? I received an owl from a certain Fred Weasley this morning telling me specifically to refer to you as Amy. It seems you have become rather close with the Weasley family?"

"Yes, sir —"

"There's no need for that formal talk, Amy, if that's alright with you. I think you forget that I have known you since you were nothing more than a mere baby. I also knew both your parents from during and after their time at Hogwarts. There's no need to call me _sir_."

"I'm sorry, Dumbledore."

"That's quite alright. Professor McGonagall should be arriving any moment. She insisted on being the one to sort you; as you may know she is in charge of the sorting here." On that note McGonagall burst into the room looking flustered. "I'm so sorry Professor Dumbledore. I had some business to take care of dealing with the —" But she cut herself off when she made eye contact with Amy. "Miss Pond? You're early."

"Actually, Minerva, you are a couple moments late." McGonagall's gaze met Dumbledore's, and they stared at each other for a second. "Yes, of course. We will speak later, Albus. But for now, we shall see what house _Amy_ will be in." Seeing the confused look from Amy, McGonagall explained. "I received an owl from Fred Weasley. I expect you did as well, Albus?"

"Indeed. Minerva, if you don't mind, I need to speak with Remus in the Shrieking Shack before — well you know." Dumbledore smiled at Amy and exited the room; leaving Amy alone with McGonagall, who had retrieved the Sorting Hat from off the shelf.

"Amy, if you'll please sit down."

Amy sat down on Dumbledore's desk and felt the Sorting Hat being placed on her head. At once, as Amy had heard from her friends, the Sorting Hat began to sing.

 _"In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted._

 _United by a common goal,_  
 _They had the selfsame yearning_  
 _To make the world's best magic school_  
 _And pass along their learning._

 _"Together we will build and teach"_  
 _The four good friends decided._  
 _And never did they dream that they_  
 _Might some day be divided._

 _For were there such friends anywhere_  
 _As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_  
 _Unless it was the second pair_  
 _Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong?_  
 _How could such friendships fail?_  
 _Why, I was there, so I can tell_  
 _The whole sad, sorry tale._

 _Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_  
 _Whose ancestry's purest."_  
 _Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_  
 _Intelligence is surest."_

 _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_  
 _With brave deeds to their name."_  
 _Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_  
 _And treat them just the same."_

 _These differences caused little strife_  
 _When first they came to light._  
 _For each of the four founders had_  
 _A house in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted, so,_  
 _For instance, Slytherin_  
 _Took only pure-blood wizards_  
 _Of great cunning just like him._

 _And only those of sharpest mind_  
 _Were taught by Ravenclaw_  
 _While the bravest and the boldest_  
 _Went to daring Gryffindor._

 _Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

 _So Hogwarts worked in harmony_  
 _for several happy years,_  
 _but then discord crept among us_  
 _feeding on our faults and fears._

 _The Houses that, like pillars four_  
 _had once held up our school_  
 _now turned upon each other and_  
 _divided, sought to rule._

 _And for a while it seemed the school_  
 _must meet an early end._  
 _what with dueling and with fighting_  
 _and the clash of friend on friend._

 _And at last there came a morning_  
 _when old Slytherin departed_  
 _and though the fighting then died out_  
 _he left us quite downhearted._

 _And never since the founders four_  
 _were whittled down to three_  
 _have the Houses been united_  
 _as they once were meant to be._

 _And now the Sorting Hat is here_  
 _and you all know the score:_  
 _I sort you into Houses_  
 _because that is what I'm for._

 _But this year I'll go further,_  
 _listen closely to my song:_  
 _though condemned I am to split you_  
 _still, I worry that it's wrong,_

 _Though I must fulfill my duty_  
 _and must quarter every year_  
 _still, I wonder whether sorting_  
 _may not bring the end I fear._

"Oh, it's not the start of a new year yet. I work on that song an entire year and it's wasted on _one_ new student. Ahhh, but you're different. You're not the normal age of eleven, now, are you? You're fifteen. But I know why you haven't come to Hogwarts, _Amelia Pond_. I can read your thoughts and I know all about you. You have just recently befriended ' _The Boy Who Lived_ ' as some are now calling him; his muggle-born and Weasley friends — no — you've known those Weasley's for years now...the whole lot of them. But one of them has been pushed off to have his own section in your thoughts; so you can focus more on _him_ I suspect?

"But that's not what I'm for. I believe you have carefully listened to my song and have in mind what House you belong in?"

"Umm, yes?"

"Of course you have! I know what you think! I can read your thoughts! But you're different than the rest. You don't mind which House you are put into. Most new students already have it set in their mind that they will not be in Slytherin — but you don't care.

"But wait, you _do_ care. You need to keep an eye on Harry Potter and his friends this year — protect them — especially that one Weasley boy — you want to impress him. And the only way for these things to be possible is to put you in...GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall removed the Sorting Hat from Amy's head and put it back on its shelf. "Well, Amy, you will be in my House at Hogwarts from here on out. Welcome to Gryffindor. I believe that also means you will be sleeping in the Gryffindor Common Room tonight before returning to Grimmauld Place with Remus. I shall bring you there myself and provide you with the school robes and supplies you will need for the oncoming year. Come with me."

That night in the Common Room, Amy wrote a detailed letter about her Sorting (leaving out the part about ' _that one Weasley boy'_ ), addressed it to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Tonks, Sirius, Arthur, and Molly, and sent it to them using one of the schools owls.

Amy sighed, leaned back in her chair, and whispered to herself, "Welcome home, Amy."

* * *

 **A/N I'm so sorry, I know it's been a while since I last updated. Also, I know that we're in chapter 8 and they're still not at Hogwarts, but I promise they will be within the next two chapters.**

 **Finally, I would like to thank Lizard21 for being my first reviewer! I loved your feedback and really appreciate it! Thank you so much!**


	9. That One Weasley Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: That One Weasley Boy**

~ FRED ~

It was August 31st, and Fred Weasley had been pacing around his room, debating with himself. He had received the letter from Amy more than two weeks ago — 18 days exactly — but she had not come back yet. He wanted to go after her as he had that night everyone found out she was in the Order. _She probably won't come back,_ Fred thought to himself. _She'll probably just stay at Hogwarts since tomorrow's the first day of school._ But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud _POP!_ from right next to him.

"Hey, Fred."

"Hey, George."

His twin brother had just apparated in. George, ever since they had gotten Amy's letter, had been trying to cheer Fred up. George knew how Fred was, and he could tell when Fred needed a distraction. But this time was different. Fred didn't need to be distracted from Amy — he needed to _talk_ about her.

"She'll come back, mate. You know she will."

"No, she won't. What's the point? We'll just be going to Hogwarts tomorrow anyway."

"But…"

"But I want to talk to her now."

Fred sighed a threw himself on his bed. He felt the weight of his brother sit down next to him. He felt tears begin to form in the corners of his eyes. "What do I do, George?"

"You like her, Fred. You like her bad...maybe even _love_ her."

Fred jumped up off the bed.

"Exactly! How do I work with that? I've never felt this way towards someone before! Not even for Angelina when I took her to the Yule Ball last year! And Amy's two years younger than us, what if — what if she doesn't want me?"

George stood up, throwing himself in front of his brother. "Of course she wants you, Fred. Don't you notice the way she looks at you? It's the same way that Ginny looks at Harry — the same way Ron looks at Hermione. The way where they want to be with that person, but they think the other person won't like them back. _That's_ how Amy looks at you. _That's_ how she feels. She thinks you don't like her back.

"Prove her wrong, Fred. Show her that you like her."

"How? She's not even here. And if she doesn't come, the first time we'll see her tomorrow is in the Great Hall — and I'd rather not talk about my feelings for her in front of the entire student body."

"So, do you _like_ her? Or do you _love_ her? They're two completely different —"

"I love her. I love Amy Pond. No — more than that — I'm in love with Amy Pond."

"Congratulations, mate. Well done." George patted him on the shoulder.

"I haven't done anything yet, George. I still have to talk to her. But what do I say?"

George chuckled "Exactly what you told me."

There was a faint _POP!_ in the distance and Fred was about to run out of the room when George stopped him.

"Do me one favor before you get your girl. Promise me you'll still spend _some_ time with me once you're out and snogging Amy."

"I won't be _snogging_ her, mate. But of course, we'll still spend time together."

George waved in a dismissing manner and Fred ran out the room and down the stairs. When he reached the first-floor landing, the first things he saw were two girls — both with fiery red hair — hugging.

"Amy, where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick about you! You didn't even send an owl about what was going on! And you don't even know how much Mum and Tonks have been worrying —"

"Ginny, I'm fine! There was just a...short setback. I would have sent an owl if I had time, but I just didn't." Ginny released Amy from the hug. "It's fine, Amy. But, believe it or not, I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Fred saw his sister jerk her head in his direction.

"Fred!"

The next thing he knew, he had just been tackled to the ground by an excited Amy. They laughed and hugged while lying on the floor together. Amy leaned up and her face was now directly above Fred — her lips only about an inch from his. He had to resist the urge to kiss her in front of Ginny, and that was helped by the fact that Ginny had just coughed in an interrupting tone.

Amy stood up and helped Fred stand. "Amy what happened? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Fred."

But he knew she was lying. He could see the healing claw marks on her face that she was trying to hide with her hair — his worst thought came to mind — but he didn't want to say anything about it in front of anyone, especially his younger sister.

"Amy, can we talk," Fred said. " _Alone_ ," he added, after seeing his sister. Ginny purses her lips and walked into the family room to join Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "What do you want to talk about, Fred?" He took her hand and apparated into her room. Amy smiled and asked him again what he wanted to talk about, but when seeing the serious look on his face, the smile faded. He led her over to Amy's bed and they sat down on it. He looked straight into Amy's hazel eyes.

"I want to talk about us, Amy."

"You want to talk about 'us?' What does that mean?"

Fred paused for a moment before responding. "I'm not...sure...exactly. I mean there is no us, but that's what I want to possibly change."

"What would you be possibly changing?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Us."

"I still don't get it."

"You know, Amy, you can be a bit thick sometimes. 'Us,' Amy. I want to talk about 'us.' Whatever it is we have between us."

Amy sighed. "You mean, like, our friendship? You want to change our friendship —"

"Into something better."

Amy stood up and walked over to the window. Fred followed her. "Fred I don't —"

"Amy." He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes. She stared back.

"Trust me."

He leaned in and kissed her.

Amy leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck; he wrapped his around waist. It wasn't a deep kiss — it was sweet. Fred pulled away and stared back at Amy for a few seconds before she pulled him in for another kiss.

Amy pulled away this time and smiled up at Fred. "Does that mean you feel the same, Amy?" He gave her his signature smirk. She giggled, punched him playfully in the arm and said, "Shut up, Fred."

They spent a few minutes up in Amy's room talking, and Fred wanted to ask where she got the claw marks on her face from. _She'll just push the idea away_ , he thought. _She won't want to talk about it_. But he ignored his own thoughts and pried anyway.

"Amy, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean, Fred? I'm fine."

"No, you're not." He pushed the hair out of her face to reveal the claw marks. "What happened? What or who did this to you? Please tell me. Does this have something to do with the reason you only came back today?"

"Yes. Remus and I only got back to Grimmauld Place today because of these claw marks. The first night we were there, I was sleeping in the Gryffindor Common Room and Remus was at the Shrieking Shack because it was a full moon. But I wanted to explore the castle and the school grounds more. I wanted to see the Quidditch Pitch, the Library, the Forbidden Forest —"

"The Forbidden Forest?! Why would you want to see that?!"

"It just sounded amazing — now let me tell my story.

"So I left the Common Room and headed down the stairs. I figured I'd check the Quidditch Pitch first. When I found the Pitch, I must have kind of, sort of, broken into the Gryffindor Locker Rooms and taken one of the brooms out of the closet. But that doesn't matter. So I took the broom and flew around the Pitch for about an hour and a half when suddenly I heard something coming from the forest. I stayed on the broom, used _Lumos_ to light up my wand, and flew into the forest.

"It sounded like a howl, so I thought maybe Remus got loose, and he did. There he was — in full wolf form — in the middle of the forest clearing. At first, I didn't know what to do, I was just hovering there on the broom when I had an idea. I said ' _Wingardium Leviosa_ ' and picked Remus off the ground. We almost made it to the Whomping Willow when he started swinging at me," she pointed at the scars, "I think you can guess the rest."

"Lupin swung at you? Does that mean…? No, it can't. Does that mean that you're a..." Fred sighed, "a werewolf?"

Amy shook her head 'yes,' and tears began to form in her eyes. Fred pulled her into his arms and she cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Amy. I'm so sorry."

After many minutes of recuperating, Amy was strong enough to apparate downstairs with Fred for dinner; their final diner at Grimmauld Place before Hogwarts. At the dinner table, the teenagers were speaking about Hogwarts and the Hogwarts Express seating arrangements. Molly had suddenly noticed the pin on Hermione's chest.

"A prefect? Oh congratulations, Hermione!"

"Didn't you know, Mrs. Weasley? Ron and I are the Gryffindor prefects this year!"

"Ron! Why didn't you tell me! I'm so happy for you — that's everyone in the family so far!"

"What are Fred and I?" said George from across the table, "Next door neighbors?"

"She means everyone that matters, George." Ginny laughed from the other side of the table.

Fred leaned back in his chair and looked around the table at his family and friends. _Hogwarts was there and waiting for him_ , he thought. _What a wonderful school year this is going to be.\_

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait! Quick thank you to JosephcatZHPtimelord101 for the review!**


	10. Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty, Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty, Hogwarts...**

~ AMY ~

"And here we are, Miss Amy Pond." Fred took his hands off of her eyes revealing a brick wall. "Kings Cross Station!"

"This is a wall."

"But you're in Kings Cross Station, aren't you?"

"This is the entrance to Platform 9 ¾, Amelia. You have to go through the wall." Tonks walked around Fred to face Amy. This was this first time Tonks had spoken to Amy since she returned with Remus.

Remus, Mad-Eye, the Weasley's and the Grim version of Sirius, Padfoot, were with them for this Hogwarts Express trip. Remus, Mad-Eye, and Tonks were assigned by Dumbledore to get Harry to the Hogwarts Express safely. Amy was in charge of getting him from the train to the school in one piece.

"This is the barrier between our worlds? A brick wall?" Amy didn't think it would be this dull.

"Well, you were amazed when we went from the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley, Amelia. And that was through a brick wall."

Hermione, Ron, George, Ginny were off to the side talking with Arthur, Molly, and Remus when Harry, Mad-Eye, and Padfoot ran up to them.

"Sorry, we're late. He had to give me something." Harry nodded in Padfoot's direction.

"It's alright, dear," said Molly, "onto the Platform we go. Remus, Mad-Eye, Padfoot, I think you can go now. Arthur, Tonks, and I have it from here." On Molly's command, they left.

First onto the Platform were Harry and Ron. They ran straight through the wall. Next were Hermione and Ginny, then George, followed by Tonks, and finally Molly and Arthur.

"Come on, Amy, it's not like it hurts. You're not actually going to run into a wall. You're running through it." Fred assured Amy by putting his hand on her shoulder. He put his other hand on the cart with her luggage. "We'll go through together." They smiled at each other. "Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous, Amy."

Together, they ran straight towards the barrier — and to Amy's surprise — straight through it. In front of her was now a red train that read _Hogwarts Express_. There were many children and parents standing around waiting for the train to take off. Some students were already on the train while others were saying their final goodbyes to family.

Harry, Hermione, and all the Weasley children boarded the train, telling Amy they would save her a seat. Amy made her way over to Tonks to say goodbye, and Tonks pulled her into a crushing hug. "Amelia," whispered Tonks, "do me a favor. Be safe. Be strong." Amy could hear Tonks crying behind her words. "Being an Order member is a dangerous job — you know that — but with Harry, it's a different story. There are so many people trying to get to him, and I suspect that when you get to Hogwarts someone there _will_ want to try and get to him. Please don't get yourself killed. Your parents put themselves in a dangerous position and I don't want that happening to you too." Tonks kissed Amy on the forehead and motioned for her to leave — she didn't want Amy to say anything.

Amy climbed onto the and waved a final goodbye to Tonks. The next time Amy and Tonks would see each other would be for Christmas. Amy walked along the train, looking for the compartment with her friends and her new boyfriend. _That's weird_ , she thought, _boyfriend_. She had never had a boyfriend before. She had a friend that was a boy, Rory, before coming to Grimmauld Place; but she never really talked to him. Lost in her thoughts, she tripped over something on the ground and fell flat on her face.

"Oh! I-I'm so s-sorry!" A boy standing above her stuttered her helped her stand. He was a bit taller than she was but was also a bit plumper. He had partial buck teeth in the front of his mouth. "It's alright. I'm fine."

"No! It was all my fault, I'm sorry!"

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm fine."

"Oh okay." He scratched the back of his head and looked as if he was about to stutter again.

"What's your name?" Amy asked. She didn't want to risk him stuttering any longer. She didn't know why he was so shy.

"N-Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"Neville Longbottom?" He shook his head nervously. "It's nice to meet you, Neville. I'm Amy Pond." She held out her hand. Hesitantly, he shook it. "What year are you in, Neville?"

"Fifth. You?"

"I'm in my fifth as well. What about your house? I take it you're not in Slytherin?"

"No," he let out a slight chuckle, "I'm in Gryffindor."

"Really? Me too."

"I don't remember you from the sorting in our first year. Were you there?"

"No, I'm only really starting this year. For the past four years I've been very ill with spattergroit," this was the story the the Order had told her to use, "I'm not contagious now, thought. I'm perfectly healthy."

"Not to be rude, Amy, but shouldn't you have to start in the first year?"

"I should, but I've had a tutor for the past four years at home. So I'm all caught up and ready to take my OWLs at the end of the year," she stopped walking along the train. This was her stop. In the compartment, she saw Harry and Ginny sitting across from Fred and George. She and Neville entered the compartment; Amy sat next to Fred as he put his arm around her, and Neville sat across from them in between Harry and Ginny.

"Where are Hermione and Ron? I thought they were sitting with us." Amy asked Fred while Harry, Ginny, George, and Neville played a game of Exploding Snap.

"They're in the prefect's compartment. They have to go to this sort of meeting since it's their first year as prefects. Who would've thought, though? Ickle Ronnie: The Prefect," Fred pondered on that for a moment, "Nope. It just doesn't make sense." Together, they laughed, joining in on the game of Exploding Snap.

Before they knew it, they were nearing Hogwarts and had to change into their robes. The girls and boys split up, changed into their robes, and returned to their compartment just in time to be called off the train. The six of them stood up, Fred put his arm around Amy's waist, and the walked off the train and towards the carriages.

From what Amy had heard, the carriages had always been pulled by themselves. But what was standing before her eyes at this very moment was going against everything she had heard. In front of her stood a large creature: it had black, skeleton-like skin, and it looked like an overgrown horse. "Fred…?" But Amy was cut off by George. "Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry was petting the horse on its head, but Amy couldn't understand why George asked Harry what he was doing.

"What are these?" said Harry.

"What are you talking about, Harry? There's nothing there." Neville blurted out.

"I see them too. They're pulling the carriages." Amy was now petting the horse as well.

"Nothing's pulling the carriages, Amy. Nothing ever does." Fred shot a concerning look at Amy. "Are you alright, Amy? You don't seem like yourself." Ginny put a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Oh, she's perfectly fine," came a dreamy voice from a nearby carriage, "I can see them too. Don't worry, you're just as sane as I am.

"This is the final carriage to Hogwarts. You'll have to ride with me." The girl scooted over to the edge of the carriage and everyone else climbed in. "They're called thestrals, by the way. The creatures pulling the carriages." Ginny cleared her throat.

"This is Luna Lovegood. She's a Ravenclaw in my year."

"Oh, hello, Ginny. I didn't see you there."

"How was your summer, Luna?"

"Oh! It was amazing. My father and I traveled abroad to see if we could find some nargles."

"Um, what are…?" Neville began. But the look that Ginny was giving him had told him to stop from asking his question. The seven of them rode to Hogwarts in silence in the carriages the rest of the way. _Only my first day and I already made two new friends_ , thought Amy, _Neville and Luna_. When they entered Hogwarts and entered the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione were already seated and the new first years had already been sorted. Neville walked over to sit with two boys, while Luna skipped over to the Ravenclaw table. "Where have you all been? The first years have already been sorted!" Amy heard Hermione trying to whisper to Harry, but he waved her off.

Suddenly, in the front of the room, Dumbledore's speech was halted by a short woman wearing only pink standing from her seat. "Ah," said Dumbledore in an inviting tone, "I believe your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Umbridge, would like to say a few words."

Amy saw Harry mutter something at Ron and Hermione, but she couldn't work out what he was saying.

Amy only caught the end of Umbridge's speech, "...and I hope we can all be very good friends."

"That's likely," Fred muttered in her ear, his arm still around her waist. Amy knew that she already didn't like this woman.

While walking out of the Great Hall and towards the Common Room, Harry, Amy, Ginny, Fred, and George decided to take a more scenic route; they didn't want to deal with all the new first years in the way, even if Ron and Hermione _were_ the ones escorting them to the Common their way, Amy could tell that there were other students glaring at Harry, as if he had done something wrong; but she knew what the other students were thinking.

They thought Harry was lying about Voldemort being back — that he just wanted the publicity. _But why would he want more publicity? He's already "The Boy Who Lived." What else would he want?_ Amy's thoughts were interrupted by knocking into someone and them both falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry."

"Watch where you're going! Don't you know who I am!?"

Fred helped Amy up and stare down the boy that had just knocked her down. "Watch it, Amy, that's Malfoy."

"What's that supposed to mean, Weasley? Trying to protect your little girlfriend? Amy?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry was now pointing his wand at Malfoy, along with George.

"Look who it is! Famous Potter! What, are you signing autographs today? Is that what this crowd is?"

He walked slowly towards Amy. "And who is this supposed to be? A new Gryffindor I presume. If you weren't with Weasley here I might've just taken a shot at you myself. But the fact that you even fraternize with these blood traitors is a turnoff."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me? Are you trying to impress me with your family heritage and blood? I know all about your family, Malfoy. You'd be surprised some of the things you find when you're interested in uncovering the truth." Amy was infuriated. She really did know all about the Malfoy's. Purebloods, rich, incest. It all disgusted Amy, even just the thought of it.

"Who do you think you're talking to? You'll pay for that one, Pond. That's right! I know all about you as well! Everything from your real name to your heritage."

 _"Reductum skullus!"_ A beam of light traveled from Amy's wand to Malfoy's head and his head was shrunken instantly. It was now half the size it normally was. Malfoy began running away, and in a high pitched voice, yelled, "My father will hear about this!"

Laughing, Harry, Ginny, Amy, Fred, and George walked to the Gryffindor Common Room. Fred's arm tightened around Amy's waist and he pulled her into a kiss. In the distance, Amy could hear the new first years singing the school song that they had just learned that night.

 _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts, teach us something please…"_


	11. Dear Diary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Dear Diary**

~ AMY ~

 _Dear Diary,_

 _These first few weeks at Hogwarts have been amazing! I bought this diary just before school started so that I can keep all my memories in here. For some reason, Ginny is not that fond of my diary and says I don't need it, but that's Ginny for you…_

 _From what I've seen, Harry has been having a great year so far, too. Fred tells me that Harry has been smitten with Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw sixth year, since last year. Ginny hasn't taken this very well, but she is dating someone now, Michael Corner. He seems like a nice guy, he's a Ravenclaw in my year, but of course none of Ginny's brothers approve of her dating. Ginny has been trying to take her mind off Harry by dating other people. It seems to be working._

 _Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, and I have a bet going on when Harry and Ginny will finally get together. Ron's response is always, "Give it a few weeks." Hermione says, "It shouldn't take them too long, I give them until Christmas and they'll be together." Fred and George both believe that Harry and Ginny are already together and always laugh us off by saying, "They're probably with each other, snogging in a broom closet right now."_

 _I know her and Harry aren't together yet, but it will happen! My bet is that by next year they'll be walking through the Hogwarts corridors holding hands. Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione all think that they'll get together before then — but I know my best friend!_

 _From what Harry told me, they've never had the same Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for more than a year — and I hope that rumor will apply to this year's DADA professor. Dolores Umbridge — what a horrible name for a horrible person. Fred and George have been pulling pranks around the school just to piss Umbridge off. Ginny and I have helped a bit, but it was mostly George and my boyfriend. OH MY GOSH! HOLY CRAP! I JUST CALLED FRED MY_ BOYFRIEND _! I'VE NEVER SAID IT BEFORE. It sounds nice…_

 _Anyway, during our first class with Umbridge, she gave Harry detention. Just because he knows Voldemort's back! That's right! I said the name! And I don't care if you're scared! That Umbridge bitch is so stupid. Wait until you hear about what she did to Harry! In detention, she made him write on parchment — without ink — 'I must not tell lies.' She made him use her own "special" quill to write with. Now Harry has to walk around the school with the words 'I must not tell lies' seared into his left hand. Good thing Hermione knew how to take the pain away, though. We need a new DADA teacher and fast. Maybe Fred and I can think of a way to get rid of her before the year's over…_

 _I almost forgot! Fred has let me in on a secret he has with George and Harry, but I'm not to tell a soul! I guess you don't count, though since I'm the only one that's going to be reading you… oh, alright! I'll tell you! Fred and George have been planning to open a joke shop in Diagon Alley with money that Harry won last year in the Triwizard Tournament. They had 1,000 galleons to buy their premises and materials for their joke shop. They told Harry that he won't have to pay for anything in the shop since he's the one that's paying for it all. Fred says that I have to pay full price, though… damn him._

 _Things between Fred and I have been amazing as well. He is such a good boyfriend — although I have nothing to base a boyfriend off of. I guess I could talk to Hermione and Ginny. As I said, Ginny is dating Michael. Also, Hermione has some experience dating. Last year, she dated the famous Quidditch player Viktor Krum! I'll ask them for some boyfriend advice, even though we don't have the exact same interest in boys._

 _There's someone coming! I'm in the Common Room, out in the open… how stupid of me! I'll talk to you later!_

 _\- Amy Pond_

Amy quickly closed her diary and hid it under a blanket as she looked up to see Ginny walking down the girl's stairs.

"Oh, it's only you," said Amy, as she pulled her diary back out from under the blanket. Ginny made her way over to the sofa the Amy was on and sat down next to her.

"I was coming to look for you. And I thought I told you to get rid of that blasted thing!"

"Ginny, it's only a diary. How bad could it be?" Ginny soon turned very pale and gained a scared look on her face, as if what Amy said had triggered something in Ginny's mind. "Ginny. Ginny? Ginny!" Amy snapped her fingers in front of Ginny's face. "I'm sorry, Amy. It's just… there's this thing I have… about diaries. There are only a few people that know: Mum, Dad, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I was too scared to even tell _you_. And you're my _best friend_."

"You can tell me anything, Ginny. You don't need to be scared."

"Alright, well during my first year at Hogwarts," Ginny had recounted an entire story to Amy about a cursed diary, a giant snake, and a boy named Tom Riddle, who turned out to be Voldemort in the end. Apparently the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' is an anagram of 'I am Lord Voldemort.' Harry told Ginny that part. The diary had taken over Ginny which caused her her to do terrible things to the other students.

"Oh, Ginny," Amy wrapped her arms around Ginny, who was now crying. "I had no idea. You should've told me. I could've been there for you."

"I was only eleven at the time. I didn't know who to go to. And I thought that if I told you this, you wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore." That last part of the sentence was said in nothing more than a whisper; it was barely audible.

"Ginny. I would never abandon you. Especially if you were going through something like that. There was only one time that I was so mad that I almost stopped talking to you."

Ginny let out a little chuckle. "But you weren't just mad at _me_. It was Ron, Fred, and George, too."

"Well, of course, I was mad at all of you! I wasn't allowed to go to the Quidditch World Cup! Who _wouldn't_ be mad at that?"

Ginny had now stopped crying. "I guess you _did_ have a reason to be mad at me and my brothers. But you know you weren't allowed to leave Grimmauld Place, Tonks' rules! But don't forget, we _did_ try to sneak you into my suitcase before Mum caught you." They spent an hour sitting on the couch and talking and laughing about old times they had together. "Remember the first time we met! You said I was bad luck! Now you're my best friend!"

"I also said that I knew everything about you. I guess what I meant by that was that I knew your real name."

Amy stopped laughing "You — you knew my real name? When you were six years old?"

Ginny turned her head away, probably knowing that there was now a _second_ time that Amy was really mad at her: first the Quidditch World Cup, and now this.

"Umm… I think I'm going to go to bed now." Ginny tried making a hasty retreat for the girl's stairs right before she heard " _Petrificus totalus_ " come from the couch. Immediately, Ginny was unable to move and she fell to the ground. Amy, now standing above her, cast the counter curse under her breath. " _Finite incantatem_ ," Amy whispered, pointing her wand at Ginny. She helped her friend stand and continued their conversation. "How did you know my real name when you were six years old? I mean, _I_ didn't even know about my real name back then, I didn't even know my parent's names."

Ginny sighed and led Amy back to the couch. "For as long as I can remember, Lupin has always been around my family. He was with us for everything important that happened in our lives. The night before we met you, Lupin was at the Burrow. It was late, he was talking to Mum and Dad downstairs, I was nosey. You know how I am. I crept down the stairs and tried listening in. Lupin told my parents about you, about your parents, your real name, your name now. Everything. I know I should have told you sooner that I knew, but I could never find the right time. I'm sorry."

"Wow." That was the only word that escaped Amy's lips. She couldn't think of what to say. Amy only learned about her parents when she turned 10 years old, and then she told Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George. She didn't even suspect that Ginny already knew. "I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight, Ginny."

Amy was already up the stairs when a faint "Goodnight" came from the fourteen-year-old red-headed girl sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

 **A/N I am very very sorry for the late update! I've been very busy with the holidays and everything but the chapter is here and I'm sorry! I've also been having a bit of writer's block, trying to figure out which way the story should go. I already have the end planned out in my head, but I need to figure out how to get there from where we are now in the story. Thank you, everyone that reviews and follows and favorites this story! It means so much to me!**


	12. Defying the Ministry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Defying the Ministry**

~ GINNY ~

Ginny and Amy hadn't spoken to each other since their small fight in the Common Room.

It was now October and their first Hogsmeade trip was coming up. Ginny had been trying to spend as much time as she could with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Amy before Amy would leave the room. Hermione would always ask Ginny what was going on, but her response was always, "I'll tell you later." Hermione was getting pretty annoyed of the answer and didn't bother asking anymore. Fred was also avoiding Ginny. She could only imagine what Amy had told him about their fight, and she hoped Amy hadn't told her brother about Tom Riddle's Diary. George was the only one that really spoke to her nowadays; besides Michael.

One night, Ginny, from the top of the girl's stairs, saw that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Amy were the only ones in the Common Room. She walked down and walked over to them. Harry and Ron occupied one couch while Amy and Hermione occupied the other. Ginny went to take a seat next to Hermione and Amy got up to leave, but Hermione stopped her before she could walk away.

"Hello, Ginny. How are you?" Hermione's voice was wavering a bit. But Ginny could tell she was being sincere. "I'm fine, Hermione. How are all of you?"

Harry and Ron both mumbled a short 'good,' but no response came from Amy's direction. "Actually, Ginny, we were just talking about something important. I suppose we can tell you now, you were going to find out anyway." Hermione smiled at Ginny. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "We're thinking of starting a secret club. One to defy Umbridge so that we can learn how to defend ourselves properly. Harry would be the leader, of course. He has had some — personal — experience with fighting against the Dark Arts —"

"Give it a rest, Hermione. I already told you, no one is going to want to be taught by me. Have you _heard_ the rumors going around about me? Everyone thinks I've gone mad!"

" _We_ don't think that, Harry." Ginny reassured him, "We would love for you to teach us how to defend ourselves. Fred and George, too probably. A lot of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs will probably want to join as well."

"Not to be rude, Ginny, but no they wouldn't. Most of the school has been avoiding me ever since — ever since the Triwizard Tournament. When I got Cedric Diggory killed." Harry stood up and walked over to the window. Ginny had never heard Harry talk about what happened that night in the maze, but nonetheless, she believed him. She always would.

Ginny walked over to where Harry was standing. "Harry," she put her hand on his shoulder, "We believe you. My family believes you, and so does the Order. What the hell does it matter if not everyone in the school believes you or not? Your friends do."

"And the Ministry? What about _them_ , Ginny, do _they_ believe me?" Harry was now almost yelling at her. Ginny could see that Harry wasn't mad at her, but at everyone, that did not believe him. Including the Ministry, Umbridge, and some of the other students at Hogwarts. "But that's the point, isn't it? Of this whole club idea? It's supposed to represent defying Umbridge and defying the Ministry. To prove them wrong. To show them that there _is_ something out there that we need to defend ourselves against. We can't just sit back and do nothing, Harry. We need you."

"Dammit, Ginny," Harry looked her in the eye, "When do we start?"

Ginny hugged him, but quickly let go, remembering that there were other people in the room.

"Oh, thank you, Harry!" Hermione ran over and pulled him into a long hug. Ron soon joined the hug, leaving Ginny and Amy alone to the side.

"Amy, I — "

"Don't worry, Ginny," said Amy, without looking at Ginny, "I'm not mad at you."

"Really? Are you sure about that, because you haven't said one word to me since that night until right now? If you weren't mad at me I'm pretty sure you would have said something already. But whether you _are_ mad or not, I don't give a crap. I'm going to apologize anyways."

Amy looked up at Ginny. Ginny could see that in Amy's eyes, she was still mad. "Look, Amy. I know I should have told you about this a lot earlier on, and I'm sorry. But you already know that I'm sorry. I've already told you. So please tell me how I can make this up to you, Amy. When I first learned about the real you, I was only six years old. I didn't know what to do with that information anyway. I didn't know if you knew, so I wasn't gonna say anything —"

"But you could've said something when I told you and your brothers about it. You could've told me that you already knew. But you didn't. And here we are — five years later — and you only told me last week. I'm gonna need some time to process everything first. I know you're sorry, and so am I. I'm sorry that I won't be talking to you for a while; because you're my best friend. And I trusted you. Goodnight, Ginny." Amy walked away, but in the opposite direction from the stairs. Amy walked out the portrait, and out of the Common Room.

"Where did Amy go?" Ron walked over to Ginny. "She just wanted to go for a walk. She'll be back soon."

"But it's after curfew!" Hermione said from the other side of the room, "And isn't she supposed to be staying with Harry? She's the person that's supposed to be watching over him and keep him safe —"

"Save it, Hermione. I think Harry'll be fine one night without Amy's 24-hour supervision."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

On the morning of their first Hogsmeade trip, Ginny put on her coat, her headband and walked down to the Common Room from the girl's dormitories. She made her way over to a group of students that consisted of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Amy, Fred, and George. Immediately, Amy and Fred said that they were leaving early for Hogsmeade, and left. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left soon after and told Ginny and George to go to the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade when they got there. That's where the meeting for the secret club was going to be since not many people go there.

George, being the kind older brother that he is, walked Ginny to Hogsmeade. She was originally going to walk there with Michael. They had planned to meet in the Great Hall for breakfast, and then walk to Hogsmeade together for the meeting. But he was already gone when she went to the Great Hall. She could hear George muttering to himself about different ways to hex Michael for that, but she would probably beat him to it.

They walked into the Hog's Head and sat down. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing at the front of the room. Amy, Fred, Neville, Dean, and Luna were close to the front along with Ginny and George. The lot of them seemed to be the most excited about the meeting. Ginny looked around for Michael and saw him sitting in the back with some of his friends from Ravenclaw. _For someone clever enough to be in Ravenclaw, you'd think he'd know better than to ditch me,_ Ginny thought to herself, right before the meeting began.

Hermione spoke the most. She talked about how we need a "proper teacher" to defend ourselves. There were a few people that weren't very fond of this idea. Zacharias Smith and Seamus Finnigan were the two that seemed to disapprove the most. Ginny wasn't even sure why Seamus showed up, he had disagreed with Harry about You-Know-Who being back since the very beginning.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had everyone who was interested in the club sing a piece of parchment. The list was as follows:

 _Harry Potter_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Ron Weasley_

 _George Weasley_

 _Fred Weasley_

 _Amy Pond_

 _Ginny Weasley_

 _Lee Jordan_

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _Parvati Patil_

 _Lavender Brown_

 _Cho Chang_

 _Marietta Edgecombe_

 _Ernie Macmillan_

 _Dean Thomas_

 _Justin Finch_

 _Colin Creevey_

 _Dennis Creevey_

 _Terry Boot_

 _Angelina Johnson_

 _Michael Corner_

 _Susan Bones_

 _Katie Bell_

 _Hannah Abbott_

 _Anthony Goldstein_

 _Padma Patil_

 _Zach Smith_

 _Alicia Spinnet_

Hermione had handed out galleons to everyone and told them that the time, date, and place of the next meeting would appear on them once they had decided on it. Harry would change it on his, and it would appear on the others.

Seamus refused to sign the list and left. He had gotten mad at Dean for signing as well. Dean ran after him after he signed. Everyone soon began to filter out of the Hog's Head, leaving only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, Amy, and George.

"Clever idea with the galleons, Hermione," Ginny put an arm around her friend, "Umbridge will never be able to make an 'educational decree' about not being able to carry around money."

"Thanks, Ginny. I guess I'm becoming pretty good at breaking the rules."

"You say that like it's a good thing! What happened to the prefect, Hermione Granger?" They walked out together laughing.

"Maybe you've rubbed off on me a bit, Gin. After all, I do believe I have been spending _way_ too much time with you."

"It's not my fault you decided to be my friend."

"I guess not. Come on, let's go the Three Broom Sticks."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, Amy, George, and Neville were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room together. Amy and Ginny hadn't exactly made up, but they were now able to tolerate being in the same room with one another. Just then, they heard a _POP!_ They all jumped up from their seats when a small house-elf appeared in front of them.

" _Dobby?!_ What are you doing here?" Harry approached him.

"Only doing what Mister Potter asked Dobby to do! Dobby has found a place! A place for your meetings!"

"You have? Where, Dobby?" Hermione stepped toward the house-elf.

"The Come-and-Go Room, of course!"

"The what?"

"The Come-and-Go Room! The Room of Requirement!"

"I've heard about that. It only appears for someone if they really need it. That's perfect for this! Thank you so much, Dobby!" Hermione pulled the elf into a tight hug.

"Anything for Mister Potter and his friends!"

"Dobby," Harry started, "can you tell me where the Room is?"

"Of course! Follow Dobby!" Dobby ran out of the Common Room, and Harry had to run fast to follow him.

Eventually, Harry returned back to the Common Room, only to lead the rest of the group back outside to show them the Room of Requirement.

They stood in front of a blank wall, and Ginny wondered if they were going to have to run through it like on Platform 9 ¾. But before anyone could say anything, a door appeared within the wall. All eight of the Gryffindor students walked through the door, only to reveal a large empty room. There was enough room in there to fit all the members of the club.

"It's perfect. It's as if Hogwarts wants us to fight back." Ron looked around the room.

"Harry, take out your map." Hermione walked over to him.

"What?"

"Take out the Marauder's Map."

Harry pulled what looked like a blank piece of parchment out of him back pocket.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Hermione whispered to the parchment. From the corner of her eye, Ginny could see Fred and George looking very surprised that Hermione had uttered those words.

After looking at the map for a few moments, Hermione had looked up at everyone, smiling. "This is perfect! This room doesn't show up anywhere on the map! Even if Umbridge found a way to get a hold of your map, Harry, she wouldn't be able to find us!" Hermione pointed her wand at the parchment, "Mischief managed."


	13. Fred and George

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

 **A/N This chapter takes place later on in the story. The last chapter took place in October where this takes place in April. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Fred and George**

~ GEORGE ~

Being the rule-breaker he was, George had been rifling through his brother's things when he came across the thing he was looking for. "Aha!" He looked at the cover of the small book he now held in his hands. _Amy's Diary_ it read. Amy was long gone, she had been for a while. She and Harry had left this past February, and George wanted to know why.

It was two months since those two disappeared from Hogwarts without a trace. Amy's diary was the only thing that would help George understand why they left. Fred, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had taken this hard, seeing as their friends just vanished. Fred was extremely upset. He had told George about what happened to Amy over the summer; about how she was now part werewolf. George was sure he'd find an entry in the diary somewhere about that.

He began flipping through the pages of the diary and stopped on the page marked _18 December 1995_. George knew that date. How could he forget? It was the day his father was attacked in the Ministry.

He began to read…

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Tonight, Arthur was attacked at the Ministry. Harry had a dream about it and him and all the Weasley's were called into Dumbledore's Office. I snuck into Harry's dormitory and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak because Hermione and I wanted to know what was going on. We snuck into the office and heard everything. The Weasley's soon left by portkey and Harry was dragged out of the office and down the stairs by Snape. Although I'm supposed to be the one watching over Harry here, but since Snape is a member of the Order, I didn't really have a reason to follow them out._

 _Harry yelled at Dumbledore. Because he wouldn't look Harry in the eye. Dumbledore suspects that Voldemort has taken over Harry's mind, or at least thinks there's a connection between the two of them. That's why Harry can see into Voldemort's mind. That's why Harry's been so angry lately._

 _When everyone else was gone and Dumbledore and McGonagall were the only ones left in the office, Hermione wanted to leave; but I convinced her to stay so I could hear what_ really _happened._

 _McGonagall spoke first, "Albus. You know what happened to Arthur Weasley. We both know." "Yes, Minerva. Voldemort was after the Prophecy; again." "And if he_ does _end up retrieving it? What would we do then?" "I'm not sure, Minerva. But I believe we should invite our guests to reveal themselves."_

 _How could I have been so stupid? Of course, Dumbledore was able to see under the Invisibility Cloak. Hermione and I stepped out from under the cloak, but they wouldn't tell us about the so-called 'Prophecy.' They should have told me, though, since I'm part of the Order. Oh, well. I guess Tonks doesn't trust me enough to allow them to tell me everything._

 _\- Amy Pond_

George flipped through the diary again, looking for a specific day; and he found it...

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Dumbledore's gone. Tonks was right. The ministry was about to take him to Azkaban when he disappeared._

 _Cho told Umbridge about Dumbledore's Army. That bitch. I knew from the start that she was no good. Cho, not Umbridge. But her too, I guess. Everyone from Dumbledore's Army is now serving detentions from Umbridge. We all have to write with those dreadful quills now. It's complete torture._

 _Ginny and I made up a while ago. After spending some time away from her, I realized I needed my best friend back._

 _I don't know how much more of this I can take. I always used to think of Hogwarts of this amazing place. Tonks and the Weasley's always made it sound like the best place in the world. But I guess they were wrong. I might just leave with Fred and George when they go to open their joke shop in Diagon Alley. That would be nice, I guess. Better than this, anyway._

 _\- Amy Pond_

George laughed at that last bit. He continued on through the diary, looking for the entry that was most important to find: why and where she and Harry disappeared to. He flipped all the way to the end because he figured it would have been the last entry in the diary. And he was right…

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I guess I should say goodbye to you. I won't be writing in here for a while. Harry and I have to leave Hogwarts and hide out in Grimmauld Place for a while. We're in danger here at Hogwarts. I've only told Harry and McGonagall about this, but one day, while looking at the Marauder's Map, I saw a name of a person that shouldn't have been there. I saw Peter Pettigrew on the map. And that only means one thing: Voldemort is after Harry._

 _But of course, I was wrong. Pettigrew wasn't after Harry; he was after me. Someone must have told Voldemort about and Order member being at Hogwarts; a_ teenage _Order member. He must've found out who I was and came after me. Good thing I was looking at the Marauder's Map._

 _I told Harry about this and we went to McGonagall. Harry revealed to us how Pettigrew is an unregistered animagus and could be running around the school grounds in his animagus form. McGonagall has ordered us to leave Hogwarts immediately. I'm supposed to packing my things right now, but I wanted to write this just in case someone needs to find me. I think I'm going to give the diary to Fred, just in case I don't come back. This way he knows what happened to me._

 _Someone's coming. Oh, it's just Harry. We have to go now._

 _Fred, if you're reading this, I miss you. Tell Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and George that I miss them as well. I'm sorry I never got to tell you this in person, but, I love you. Please don't come looking for me. If Voldemort knows about me, he might just know about Grimmauld Place being our safe haven. We might have to go on the run. By the time you read this, I might not even be in Grimmauld Place anymore. I love you, Fred Weasley._

 _\- Amy Pond_

A tear ran down George's face. He got up off his bed and walked down to the Common Room. He wanted to make sure his brother read this.

"Fred," he shoved the diary (which was open to the page of the last entry) into Fred's hands, "read this."

"You went through my things?" Fred was still upset about Amy being gone.

"Just read it, alright? Trust me."

Fred grabbed the diary and began to read. George knew Fred was finished when a tear off his twins face and into the book.

"We have to go." Fred started to run out of the Common Room but was stopped by George. "You read what she wrote, Fred. She doesn't want us to find her. Besides, it's been two months already. That entry was dated _18 February_. It's already the fifteenth of April. She and Harry probably aren't even in Grimmauld Place."

"Pettigrew could be after her! Hell, _Voldemort_ could be after her! You don't have to come with me. I'll go alone if I have to! That's my girlfriend out there, George! Amy's out there. She's probably on the run for her life —"

"Exactly! We wouldn't know where to start! And if Amy and Harry went to Grimmauld Place first, they probably have Sirius and Tonks with them. Maybe even Lupin. Either way, we don't know where they are. I'll come with you to Grimmauld Place, but that's it. If we go there, and she's not there… I'm sorry, but to me, that means they had to run. It would mean they're in danger and Grimmauld Place isn't safe anymore.

"You could keep looking for her if you want. But if that happens, I'm going back to Diagon Alley; back to the joke shop."

Fred looked away from George. "Then we leave tomorrow. During the fifth years OWLs." Fred put Amy's diary inside his robes and walked up the stairs to the seventh year boys dormitory.

George had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	14. Reunions and Forests

**A/N I am so sorry for the long wait! For the past few weeks, I've been having my finals and have been studying nonstop. This is actually a very long chapter, so I hope you like it. Also, there are some parts of this chapter where small dialogue parts are taken directly from the book or from the movie. Just a heads up! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Reunions and Forests**

~ HARRY ~

Harry woke with a start. He had been having the same nightmare every night since coming to Grimmauld Place with Amy: Hermione, Ron, the Weasley's, Amy, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, and all his friends and mentors were murdered by Voldemort and he had to face him alone. Every night he would have this nightmare, and every night Amy would come in to comfort him after the fact.

Harry was staying in his and Ron's room from this past summer, and Amy was just down the hall in her own room. It was two months already that they had been there, but of course, they wouldn't be left alone at a time like this. They had twenty-four-hour protection from Lupin, Sirius, and Tonks. They each took different shifts of the day, making sure that there was at least one person watching over the two teenagers.

Amy barged into his room, wand out. "Harry, are you alright? What happened?" But when she saw the look on his face, she slowly lowered her wand. "Again?" He nodded his head, and her worried face fell into her usual face which meant 'I'm sorry.' "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been screaming nonstop for the past two minutes. You should really put a _silencio_ in your room before going to sleep."

"Yes, but then how would you know when I need you?" This made her laugh.

Amy's laugh was very rare nowadays. She hadn't laughed since the time they were back at Hogwarts. Harry figured Amy missed Fred, and she missed his jokes. A few weeks ago, Amy told him that since Fred was the last person to make her laugh before leaving Hogwarts, she didn't want to laugh again until the next time she saw him; but now she had. Harry had a bad feeling about this. If Amy was breaking her internal promise to herself, she must've been losing hope of seeing Fred again.

"Amy, you'll see him again."

She had been staring off into nothingness. "What? What're you talking about?"

"You laughed. I thought you promised yourself that —"

"That I would only laugh when I see Fred again? Yeah, well, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. I already told him not to come looking for me; that we'd probably be on the run by the time he reads my message."

"But, Amy, we're not on the run. We're here, I thought you told him that?"

"I did, Harry. But what if," Amy sat down on Ron's bed, "what if he decides not to read the message? What if he doesn't want to see me? And," Amy choked back a sob and finished her sentence, "What is he thinks I'm dead? Then he won't even bother coming. I wrote in there for him not to come find me."

"And when has Fred Weasley ever obeyed the rules? Even if they were written by his own girlfriend? He's coming, Amy. I know he'll come for you. He loves you."

"Harry, there's something I haven't told you. There were two days since we've been here that I went away with Remus —"

"I know. Because you watch over him during the full moons —"

"No, Harry. Well, yes, actually. But not exactly. Last summer, on the 10th of August, as you know, I went to Hogwarts to get Sorted early. But that night was also a full moon. That's why Remus and I came home later than expected," she took a deep breath. Harry did not know what to expect.

"On that night, Remus went to the Shrieking Shack so that he wasn't a threat to anyone else there. But he got out. So I took one of the brooms from the Quidditch Pitch and flew into the Forbidden Forest. I levitated him and was almost at the Shack when he gave me this," she moved the hair out of her face to reveal claw marks above and next to her left eye. "I don't just go with Remus to watch over him during the full moons. I transform with him."

Harry didn't know what to say, but suddenly a question popped into his head. "All those times you weren't there during dinner at school...? You were at the Shrieking Shack? With Remus?"

She nodded. "Every time. I keep a list of all the full moons so I know when I need to go —"

"through the Whomping Willow?"

"Yes."

"Who else? Who else knows? I mean, why tell me? And now off all times?"

"You're my friend, Harry. You deserve to know the truth. As for who else knows, Remus, obviously, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Fred, and Madame Pomfrey. Then again, Fred probably told George by now."

"Pomfrey? Dumbledore? McGonagall?"

"They were there the day it happened, Dumbledore and McGonagall. As soon as Remus brought me back to the castle, the Professors immediately owled Pomfrey."

"How many, um… how many times have you transformed?"

"Nine. One every month, so far. The next one is the 3rd of March. You should get some sleep, Harry. Just in case, you know. You never know what might happen tomorrow."

With one last hug, Amy made her way back to her own room. But, as she left, a small piece of paper fell out of her pocket. Written on it, was a list of the full moons that she had told Harry about:

 _10 August, 9 September, 8 October, 7 November, 7 December, 5 January, 4 February, 5 March, 4 April, 3 May, 1 June, 1 July, 30 July._

After deciding he would give this back to her in the morning, Harry closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Harry walked through the hall and down the stairs. It was now morning, and all Harry could think about was Amy and the information that she had revealed to him the night prior. _How did she not tell Ginny? Or even Hermione and Ron?_ His thoughts were interrupted by a certain red-head apparating in front of him.

 _POP!_

"Amy! How many times have I told you! That freaks me out!"

"Sorry, Harry." She laughed again. She must really not believe Fred is coming.

"By the way," he said, pulling out the piece of paper from the previous night, "you dropped this on your way out last night."

"Thanks, Harry." Amy was still giggling from her entrance as she took the paper, a large smile spread across her face.

They entered the dining room and took their seats near Sirius and Lupin while Tonks emerged from the kitchen with plates filled with food levitating in front, behind, and next to her.

"As I've been telling you all, I'm not a good cook like Molly. So I apologize if breakfast tastes a bit off," Tonks said as she took her seat right next to Lupin and instantly struck up a conversation with him. Harry saw Sirius watching Lupin and Tonks out of the corner of his eye, with a smirk on his face.

Sirius turned back towards Amy and Harry and began to speak, "Your friends back at Hogwarts will be taking their OWLs today, just in case you were wondering. I know you miss them all. I'm sorry you have to cooped up in here."

"It's fine Sirius," reassured Amy, "it's for good reason."

"Actually, I was wondering about that. Why does Amy need to be here? I thought Voldemort sent Pettigrew after me. Isn't it safe for Amy to go back."

"Not exactly, Harry. Pettigrew _was_ after you; initially. But then Voldemort learned about Amy: the teenage Order member. He figured 'why not retrieve them both at the same time?' It's a good thing you were using the Map at that time Amy. That reminds me, actually. How did you get ahold of that Map, Amy? The Marauders Map?"

"I got it from Harry. Apparently, it was given to him in his third year."

"Yeah, Fred and George gave it to me so I could sneak into Hogsmeade." Lupin gave Harry a disapproving look for that.

"Fred and George?" Sirius questioned, "How did they find it?"

"Filch's office. In their first year," Amy answered. "They used it for the pranks around school."

"You hear that, Remus! I told you that Map would do some good sometime in the future!" Sirius laughed along with Remus. "I would hardly call pranks 'doing some good,' Sirius."

"I think it's great!" Laughed Tonks.

They finished breakfast and just sat at the table talking. Until they were interrupted by banging on the front door.

"Remus, I thought the Order members were told not to come here in case this place was compromised?" Tonks hid Amy her her back as Sirius did the same with Harry. "Well then, I believe this place has just been compromised, Tonks. Tonks, go with the kids, help them pack. We're leaving. _Now_."

Tonks grabbed Amy and Harry by the hands and tried to drag them up the stairs. But they weren't moving.

"We're not going anywhere, Remus," Amy took her stand, "We're staying here to help." Reluctantly, Remus allowed them to stay in the room while he and Sirius went to the front door.

Harry, Amy, and Tonks stood in silence for no more than thirty seconds before hearing Sirius yell "Finally, you're here!" from the hallway. The three of them began to listen at the door leading into the hallway.

"I was wondering when you two would get here! I figured you'd come looking for her. But from what I've heard, she told you not to come."

"I couldn't leave her out there alone. I didn't know if you all had gotten separated," said the voice of a man from the hallway. Amy seemed to recognize the voice immediately because as soon as he had finished speaking, she ran out into the and Harry followed after her.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Amy was now in the arms of Fred Weasley. George, who was standing next to his brother, walked over to Harry.

"How've you been, mate? We know all about what happened. We read about it in Amy's diary."

"You read Amy's diary?"

"She kind of left it for Fred, with little hints and messages for him."

"Oh, okay. Not great, I guess. I mean, I have been hiding out here for the past two months."

"Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all miss you. And all of Dumbledore's Army, too. All the Slytherins have been having parties about you being gone, but Umbridge has been acting extra bitchy. I guess since she can't take her anger out on you, she's taking it out on the entire school."

Amy finally released Fred and hugged George. When she released him, she began whacking Fred with her bag. "I — thought — I — told — you — to — not — look — for — me!" she said with every hit.

"Dammit, Amy! I thought you would be happy to see me," Fred whined while rubbing his newly formed bruises.

"I _am_ happy to see you guys! But what if something happened and this place was filled with Death Eaters —"

"Then we would've fought through them until it led us to you," George gave her a weak smile.

"So, can we stay here?" Fred asked, facing the adults, "We kind of just dropped out of Hogwarts and do _not_ want to face our mum at the moment due to what she might say to us."

"First using the Map, now dropping out of Hogwarts! Remus! They are this generation's Marauders!" Sirius put his arms around the twins, looking proud. "How do you know about the Marauders, Sirius?"

"Oh, wait 'til you hear the story! Remus come help!" Sirius began walking away with Fred and George, Lupin trailing along behind them.

After a long story about Sirius Black (Padfoot), Remus Lupin (Moony), Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail), and James Potter (Prongs) being the Marauders, there was another knock at the front door. Lupin went to the door and came back with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Harry stood up.

"I hope it's not to expel us —"

"— because we already dropped out —"

"— and we're not going back —"

"— not ever!"

"Enough, Weasley's! I'm not here for you, but I might as well congratulate you on how much you disrupted the fifth years' OWLs. Umbridge has been on quite a rant since you left." Harry saw a slight smirk across his professors face. "I'm actually here for Potter and Pond. I'm here to take you back to Hogwarts."

"Minerva, I thought —"

"Yes, Remus, so did I. But I received a secret message from Albus this afternoon ordering me to bring them back. No explanation, just orders," she turned towards Amy and Harry, "So go get your things ready. We're leaving in five minutes. Meet me outside." She exited 12 Grimmauld Place leaving everyone else baffled. Harry and Amy, along with the help of Fred and George, packed their belongings and left after saying goodbye to everyone.

They apparated right outside the Hogwarts grounds and walked into the castle. McGonagall left them as soon as they entered, but not before handing them a letter. They opened it and saw that on the parchment, there were only two words written. They read...

 _Umbridge's office._

They looked at each other, Harry put the note in his pocket and they headed towards their destination. But before they made it up the first staircase, Harry began to have a vision.

 _There he was. My godfather. Kneeling down on the ground with his hands tied behind his back._

" _I need that prophecy." Came a cool voice from behind. Voldemort. I know it's him._

" _You'll have to kill me," retorted Sirius._

" _I will," Voldemort spoke again, "but first you will fetch it for me."_

 _Sirius said nothing. "Crucio!" I could see Sirius was in pain. "Crucio!" Again._

 _The vision changed. I was walking through that room… row 94… row 95… row 96… row 97. I stopped and stared. That's where it was. That's what Voldemort wanted._

"Harry! Harry!" He was shaken awake by a frantic Amy. "Harry, what happened?"

"Sirius."

He ran up the staircase, now understanding what the words on the note meant. "Harry where are you going?"

"Umbridge's office! We need to use the Floo network. Sirius is in trouble. Voldemort is holding him in the Department of Mysteries. He's torturing him, Amy." He continued to run.

"Harry, wait," Amy grabbed him by the sleeve, "what if Voldemort meant for you to see that? And he wants to lure you there?"

"So? Sirius is the only family I have left. We need to get to the Department of Mysteries, through the fireplace in Umbridge's office. Come on!" Now he grabbed her by the hand, dragging her up the stairs.

When they reached the office, they saw Ginny, Neville, and Luna at the different corners. They seemed to be guarding something. Amy and Harry did not want to waste time stopping to ask and went directly into the office. Standing by the fireplace were no other than Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Harry! Amy!" They received giant hugs from their friends. "Ron, Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to contact you," replied Hermione, "Fred and George told us you were at Grimmauld Place."

"Is that why Ginny, Neville, and Luna are outside? Keeping watch?" asked Amy.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"This can wait. I need to get to the Department of Mysteries. Sirius is in trouble."

"Harry, what do you mean 'I'? You're not going alone!" Amy sounded hurt.

"I can't risk you guys getting hurt —"

"Harry, when are you going to get it into your head?" yelled Hermione, "We're in this together!"

"THAT! YOU! ARE!"

The four teenagers turned to see Umbridge standing in the doorway with Ginny, Neville, and Luna behind her being held by members of the Inquisitorial Squad. Soon enough, Ron, Hermione, and Amy were being held as well while Harry was being interrogated by Umbridge. She had that evil smile plastered across her face.

"You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?"

"No."

 _Slap._ "Liar!"

Suddenly, another voice came from the doorway. "You sent for me?"

"Ah! Professor Snape! Yes, I have some more interrogating to do and I need the rest of your Veritaserum!"

"You have used up all of the Veritaserum, I'm afraid, on Ms. Chang. So unless you would like to poison these children I am of no help to you." Walking out of the room, Snape was stopped by Amy calling across the room, struggling from Pansy Parkinson's grip.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where _what_ is hidden? What is he talking about, Snape?"

Slowly turning towards the students, Harry could see that Snape knew what Amy meant. He knew _exactly_ what she meant. "No idea." He lied and walked out of the room. Hopefully, he would alert Tonks and Lupin at Grimmauld Place.

"Ah, I see. Since this is a ministry issue, I see no other alternative besides the Cruciatus curse to loosen Ms. Pond's tongue."

"That's illegal!" Hermione yelled.

Umbridge ignored her and turned towards Amy. "What the Minister doesn't know, won't hurt." About to cast the curse at Amy, Hermione yelled once again, "Tell her, Harry!"

Umbridge whipped around. "Tell me what?!"

"If you or Amy won't tell her where it is, _I_ will."

"What? Where _what_ is, Ms. Granger?"

"Dumbledore's secret weapon," Harry spoke up.

"Come with me! The three of you! Mr. Crabbe, Ms. Parkinson, you may release Ms. Granger and Ms. Pond. Keep a close eye on the rest of them while I'm gone."

With her wand to their backs, Hermione, Harry, and Amy were ushered out of Umbridge's office. Hermione led the way. Harry sure hoped she had an actual plan.

* * *

Hermione led them deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest. Whenever Umbridge would ask her "How much longer?" Hermione's response would be "Almost there." The direction they were going, Harry only remembered going to once. Hagrid had taken him, Ron, and Hermione with him to meet his half-brother, Grawp. Grawp was more of a giant than Hagrid was, Grawp was about twenty feet tall.

They reached the spot. Laying there on the ground was a rope tied to the tree, but nothing was tied to the other end; Grawp had escaped. "Hermione," Amy whispered, "what're you doing?" "Improvising."

"Where is it? This ' _secret weapon_ '?" No one answered her. "There isn't one, is there? You were trying to trick me. I really _hate_ children." As she was about to cast a spell, there was the sound of a herd running behind her: the Centaurs.

The Centaurs seemed to frighten Umbridge because as soon as she laid eyes on them she began to hide behind Amy and Hermione while pushing Harry forward. "There's no need for you here, Centaurs! You don't belong here!" The Centaurs drew their bows. Umbridge told them to lower their weapons, but they did not listen. As she began to speak, the lead Centaur shot an arrow in their direction, but it was deflected by Umbridge. "How _dare_ you! Filthy half-breed! _Incarcerous!_ " The lead Centaur was then choked to death by a thick rope. "No!" Hermione went over and tried to help him, but it was too late.

"I WILL HAVE ORDER!" But her order did not last too long since she was then lifted up into the air by Grawp who had just appeared. The Centaurs began attacking the giant, and as soon as an arrow reached his arm, he dropped Umbridge into the group of Centaurs. "No! Potter! Do something! Tell them I mean no harm!"

"Sorry, professor. I must not tell lies."

The Centaurs ran off into the forest, dragging Umbridge along with them.

Harry and Amy began running back towards Hogwarts, but Hermione was still there. "Thank you, Grawp," she said. "Hermione," urged Harry, "Sirius." This must have triggered her memory. As soon as she heard Harry's voice she began running back to Hogwarts with them.

Before they could reach the grounds, they heard a voice from within the forest. "Harry!" It yelled again "Harry, are you in here."

"Oh my Merlin," gasped Amy. "That was Fred." Emerging from the forest were Fred and George. "What're you guys doing here?" Harry asked, still in a bit of a rush.

"We got the message from Snape —"

"— we were the only ones at Grimmauld Place —"

"— to receive the message."

"But what about Remus and Tonks?"

"As soon as you both left, Lupin went back home and Tonks went to the Burrow."

"Well, we can use all the help we can. Come on."

Again, the, now five of them, began running towards the castle. When they reached the bridge, they did not expect to find Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny waiting for them.

"How did you guys escape?"

"Puking pastilles," Ginny laughed, "wasn't pretty."

"Told them I was hungry, wanted some candy," Ron said, "Of course they told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves."

"That was clever, Ron," Hermione sounded impressed.

"It's been known to happen." Harry could swear he saw Ron blush a little.

"We have to get to the Ministry," said Harry.

"Well we can't just barge in through the front door," said Fred.

"How're we supposed to get there, then?" asked Amy?

Luna finally spoke up. "We fly, of course!"


	15. Department of Mysteries

**A/N I'm so sorry! It's been over two weeks since I've updated and I'm very sorry, but a lot has been going on in my life and I couldn't find the time to write. But it's here now!** **Just a small note: this chapter is actually the end of _Order of the Phoenix_. I feel like I just started this story yesterday, and we've already traveled through one year with Amy! Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Department of Mysteries**

~ AMY ~

"Ginny, watch out!" Tonks roared from across the room. Ginny had just ducked out of the way as a curse flew over her head.

The Order had arrived. The prophecy had been destroyed. The battle had begun.

 _A few moments earlier…_

 _Amy seemed to have given up hope. Her and each of her friends were all being held around the room by Death Eaters while Lucius Malfoy confronted Harry._

 _She couldn't break free. Alecto Carrow would keep tightening her grip on Amy every time she tried to move. Her wand had been taken, as well. She felt his eyes on her and looked in Fred's direction. He had a worried look in his eyes, afraid that something was going to happen to her._

" _Give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends die," Lucius Malfoy spat out at Harry. Harry, much like Alecto Carrow, would not loosen his grip. Amy knew Lucius wasn't bluffing and that he really_ would _order the Death Eaters to murder her and her friends, but she did not want Harry to lose the Prophecy to Harry._

 _Being the daft idiot he was, Harry reluctantly handed the prophecy over to Lucius. Suddenly, a light shone behind the blond Death Eater, and he turned around. It was Sirius. "Get away from my godson," he said, just before he punched Lucius across the face._

 _The rest of the Order had arrived and saved the rest of Amy's friends just as Lucius dropped the Prophecy._

 _Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Arthur, and Molly had all arrived. They were safe. Without realizing it, they had ended up splitting into pairs:_

 _Sirius was still with Harry, Arthur had made his way to Ron, after Molly saw that Tonks had a hold of Ginny she went off with Hermione, Kingsley and George were fighting Death Eaters back-to-back, and Remus found his way to his previous student, Luna. Fred and Amy were the only ones left without a pair, and they fought valiantly, side by side._

Curse after curse flew around the room. People continued to yell around the room, making sure their loved ones were not hit by the curse headed in their direction. Amy often glanced around the room to make sure that everyone was still accounted for. None of her friends, besides Harry, had fought an actual Death Eater before today. Being a member of the Order of the Phoenix, she had had some run-ins with Death Eaters but had always altered their memories afterward.

Soon enough, Bellatrix Lestrange, who had been dueling her niece, Tonks decided to go after her cousin instead. She flew around the room and landed on a rock. No one could miss the incantation as she yelled it across the room, " _Avada kedavra!_ "

Everything stopped; even the Death Eaters had stopped the fighting and apparated away. A scream filled the room. Remus had to run over to Harry to stop him from following Sirius into the Veil. Amy stood there, motionless. He had just died, right before her eyes.

Sirius Black was gone.

* * *

They were all sitting around the table in the Burrow. Tonks was back at Grimmauld Place gathering hers and Amy's things to bring to the Burrow; they had decided that they no longer wanted to live in Grimmauld Place without Sirius being there. Remus had gone with Ron and Ginny to gather theirs and everyone else's belongings from Hogwarts. It was the day after the battle at the ministry — 19 June — and the adults decided it would be best for the children to remain at the Burrow until the beginning of the summer. Amy could tell that Harry did not want to go back to Privet Drive at the beginning of the summer, he wanted to stay here, with his friends and their family. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know what to say. _He had just lost his godfather_. They had barely known each other for two years, and Sirius had already been pulled away from the world. _Life's a bitch._

With all her Gryffindor courage, she took a deep breath, wove her way out of Fred's arms — who had been comforting her — and walked towards the black haired boy sitting alone in the corner.

"Harry," she breathed out. His head shot up; no one had spoken to him in almost a day. "I'm so sorry. I know he meant a lot to you," she spoke gently, not wanting to push him away. "He was the only family I had left, Amy." She could see the stains on his face from the tears. He had not brought himself to wash them away just yet. "I think — I think I just want to be alone right now."

"No, you don't. No one here wants to be alone right now," she gestured around the room. Everyone in the Burrow was speaking or sitting with at least one other person. Arthur and Molly were sitting together with Fred. George was sitting on the couch in the center of the room with Hermione crying into his shoulder — he had agreed to watch over her while Harry was grieving while and Ron and Ginny were gone. Luna and Neville were also there at the Burrow. Luna lived just over the hill from the Burrow and had agreed to allow Neville to stay there with her for a few days. They came by today to be with their friends.

"Everyone here has someone, and you're sitting here alone," Amy spoke with a bit of force in her voice now. She lowered her voice to a whisper and pointed in the direction of her brunette bushy-haired friend, "Hermione has been crying non-stop for the past day and you haven't been there for her!"

"She has Ron, see," he mumbled pointing in her direction, without looking up.

"That's not Ron, that's George! You probably haven't even noticed that Ron and Ginny went with Remus to get our things from Hogwarts. You've been too upset over Sirius to notice. And in case you _haven't_ noticed, we all lost him too! I've known him just as long as you have while he stayed with me and Tonks if anything _I_ should be the most upset out of everyone besides Remus! Have you even taken into account how Remus feels! He had to hold you back yesterday from going after Sirius when he probably wanted to go after him as well. They've known each other for the past twenty-four years and we've only known him for two! At least Remus is talking to someone; _you're_ just sitting alone in a corner and not allowing anyone to talk to you! Everyone in this room cares for you, Harry, in their own way! We're all worried about you and you don't even seem to care!"

Amy noticed that the room around her had gone silent and everyone was now staring at her and Harry. Se must've yelled those last few lines. Quickly, she turned to Harry and told him she was sorry for yelling before running upstairs to her new room that she was now sharing with Ginny and Hermione.

She ran upstairs and locked the bedroom door behind her with her wand. " _Colloportus_ ," she whispered. She turned around to look at the room. She hadn't been in this room since she was eleven years old (everyone slept downstairs in the sitting room last night). She stayed here in the Burrow the summer of Ron's first year at Hogwarts. She and Tonks decided to surprise them one day in August and Molly ended up inviting them to stay for the rest of the summer. Of course, Amy stayed longer than that, wanting to spend as much time as she could with her best friend. After the summer ended and the school year began, Ginny was the only sibling left in the house for the first time. Amy didn't want Ginny to feel alone, so she bothered Molly and Tonks until they agreed to let her stay for a couple extra days. Over the course of the next year, they would hang out at each other's houses and just talk.

It wasn't long before someone knocked on her door. Not even bothering to ask who it was, she unlocked it using nonverbal magic. "That was really uncalled for, what you did down there, Amy," Hermione stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. Amy looked at her guiltily and was surprised when a small sympathetic smile spread across her friend's face, "but it was just what he needed." Hermione walked over to Amy and sat down on her own bed, which only happened to be about two feet away from Amy's bed.

Since there were three beds occupying the room now, it was even more cramped than it was before. Molly had gotten a bed from the attic and stuffed it in between Ginny's and Hermione's beds as best she could. The beds were so close they were almost touching. Of course, the girls didn't mind; they were best friends. Tonks would be staying in Percy's old room since he never came to visit anymore. He had turned his back on the family completely. Amy couldn't receive either of Charlie or Bill's rooms, though, because they visited constantly.

Amy and Hermione sat in silence for a few moments until Amy asked a question, "So, did you just leave George all alone down there or did you send him off to be with someone?" Hermione smiled again, "He's with Fred now. They're talking through it."

"And Harry?"

"Still a bit awestruck from your rant earlier but he'll be fine. The actual reason I came up here was to tell you that Tonks is back. I suspect that the rest of them will be arriving from Hogwarts shortly. And Harry received an owl from Dumbledore. He wants to talk with him before he returns to the Dursleys'."

Both girls were fine sitting in silence for a while longer until Ginny came bursting into the room with a large grin plastered on her face. "Amy!" Ginny came tumbling over and knocked Amy down on her bed. "Harry told me and Ron what you said! I'm so proud of you! It's exactly what he need to hear to get him out of his mood swing."

"So, you mean he's okay?" Amy asked while punching Ginny off of her and onto her own bed. "He looks better than he did this morning when I left, so I'd say it's a start."

"I still feel really bad for yelling, though. I know he's been neglecting everyone, he still didn't deserve _that_."

"Amy, he's fine now, so stop worrying. I know he just lost Sirius — we all did — be he just needed a bit of a push to get him through it," Hermione rubbed Amy's shoulder. Together, the three girls sat and talked about everything and nothing. They poured their hearts out to each other about their love lives wand about what love lives they wanted. Ginny, apparently, had begun to date Dean Thomas while Amy and Harry were away. Hermione didn't have a boyfriend, but Amy knew from Ginny that she liked Ron — although she wouldn't admit it. Amy talked about how she and Fred would have to spend more time together this summer to make up for their lost time these past few months. Since Amy would be returning to Hogwarts again next term, and Fred would be in Diagon Alley working in his new shop, they were going to have to spend even _more_ time together than they had planned for. But that was a good thing. Granger, Pond, and Weasley: the 'Silver Trio,' they called themselves — seeing as 'Golden Trio' was already taken.

* * *

After a couple of weeks, the dreadful time finally came for Harry and Hermione to leave the Burrow. Even though everyone else would still be there, they knew it wouldn't be the same without them. The duo made their way around the sitting room, saying their goodbyes to everyone in turn. Harry took the longest to say goodbye to Remus; Harry had found that talking it out with Remus was the best and easiest way to get through Sirius' death.

When Harry and Hermione reached Amy, they both received a huge hug from her. "Please write to us," she mumbled while hugging Hermione tight, "Both of you. Harry, if we don't receive an owl from you at least every other day, I will personally come over to that house and drag you out of there before the Dursley's can say 'muggle.'"

"Well, that wouldn't be a problem since they don't even know that word exists." He took this time to hug Amy. "I'm going to miss you both so much. You are both definitely coming at the end of the summer to stay with us!"

After making their rounds, Harry and Hermione exited the Burrow with Arthur and Ron (who were bringing them home) and disappeared with a _POP!_

Fred put his arm around Amy's shoulders, she linked arms with Ginny, and George out his arm around his younger sister's shoulders. They all walked outside the Burrow to the garden and sat down on one of the benches. Amy was finally going to have a good summer.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked the chapter! Hopefully, I will be updating soon. Also, I'm sorry that there isn't a lot of Fred/Amy (Fremelia) time in all of the chapters, but I see this story as more of a 'through the years' than a 'love story' sort of thing. Please let me know what you think! Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	16. Student From the Past

**A/N Ooooo! It's time to start off _Half-Blood Prince_! This book has some much love and drama in it I can't wait to write about it! Like I said in the last chapter, it's not as much a love story as it is a through-the-years story. Hope you like this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Student From the Past**

~ HARRY ~

"Eleven. That's when I get off. You can tell me about that tosser Harry Potter."

The barista walked back around to the back of the counter and Harry smiled to himself. Sure he would be heading back to Hogwarts in a few weeks, but there was no harm in one little date, right? He fixed his hair, checked his breath, and popped a breath mint in his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he could swear he just saw a spot of red across the tracks. These days, Harry spent most of his time down here in the London Underground, trying to hide from the Dursley's. Now that he was sixteen, the Dursley's pretty much allowed him to do what he wanted, as long as he respected their space and didn't use the 'M' word around the house. Harry looked, again, across the tracks and saw that spot of red; but it was standing still this time. After a couple seconds of squinting through his glasses, he noticed that it was a person across the tracks. Without trying to look too desperate, he ran out of the little cafe, went to the other side of the tracks, and saw the person he was looking for. He hadn't seen her since the beginning of this summer from when he was at the Burrow.

 _Amy Pond_ , he smiled at the thought. He began walking towards her, and as he got closer, she turned in his direction, a smile working its way onto her face. "Harry!" she breathed, jumping into his arms and giving him a long hug. "Amy," he laughed as he released her, "not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission for Dumbledore. I'm supposed to bring you somewhere. And um," she looked across the way to where the barista was, "you won't be coming back for that date."

"You were eavesdropping?" A small regretful smile was on Amy's face. "Sorry? Anyway, we have to go. Dumbledore's probably waiting for us." She stuck out her arm, no doubt waiting for him to take it so she could apparate. "Shouldn't ewe apparate from a safe spot instead of the middle of the London Underground?"

"It's eleven o'clock at night. There's barely anyone up at this time. Don't you trust me, Harry?" So, he took her arm and she turned on the spot. Not even seconds later, they were in a dark alleyway, but Harry couldn't tell where in London they were; or if they were even still in London "Welcome to Budleigh Babberton, Harry."

"Why are we here?"

"I have no idea. Dumbledore just told me to get you here tonight, never said why."

"So, where _is_ Dumbledore?" He began looking around the alley. "Not sure," Amy crinkled her nose due to the giant dumpster next to them, "he said he'd be here." She took out her wand a cast a ' _scourgify_ ' on the dumpster full of garbage. After waiting a few more moments, Harry decided to break the silence by asking about the Weasley's and how it was living at the Burrow.

"It's so much fun living with all of them! Don't get me wrong, I miss it at Grimmauld Place, but so much more goes on at the Burrow in one day than has gone on in my _entire life_ at Grimmauld Place. I get to share a room with Ginny, see Fred every day, get quality cooking from Molly," Harry remembered how bad Tonks' cooking was while he and Amy were being held in Grimmauld Place, " _and_ Hermione is at the Burrow now! Once you're there it'll be just like Grimmauld Place again! That might help Tonks out of whatever she's going through."

"What's wrong with Tonks —" But he was cut off by Dumbledore appearing in the alley. "Good evening, Harry. Amy."

"Hey, Alb. What's new?" Amy joked, throwing her arm around Dumbledore. But she quickly withdrew her arm when she saw the serious look on his face. "I'm sorry for bothering you both so late tonight, but we have some Hogwarts business to take care of before the year comes to a start."

" _We_ have business to take care of? Why do you need our help with Hogwarts?"

"Well, if you two would follow me," Dumbledore began walking out of the alley, ignoring Amy's question. They walked through the streets of Budleigh Babberton, passing a church and many houses. They came to a stop in front of one of the houses that looked just like the rest; they were all identical. Dumbledore slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wand. "I suggest you both draw your wands, as well." As they did so, they followed him again, slowly, as he entered the house through the front door. The house looked a wreck. Pictures hanging sideways, furniture turned upside down, smashed glass on the floor.

Before entering what looked like the sitting room, Dumbledore put his arm in front of Amy. "Wait here in the hallway, Amy." Just as she was about to go against his statement, he had pulled Harry with him into the sitting room and closed the door behind them. Dumbledore took a minute to look around the room while Harry still stood by the door. Dumbledore set his eyes on something in the corner of the room. He walked over to the large purple chair and poked it with his wand when — " _Merlin's beard!_ " — a head popped out from the top of the chair! Harry held his wand up, ready to attack, but Dumbledore ushered him to put it down. "No need to disfigure me, Albus!" The chair turned into a man. "Well I must say, you make a very convincing armchair, Horace."

After being disfigured, the man set his eyes on Harry. "Ah, yes, introductions. Harry I would like you to meet an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn. Horace, I'm sure you know who this is."

"Harry Potter," he breathed out. He proceeded to all the doors around the room, making sure they were locked.

"Why all the precautions, Horace? Waiting for someone else?"

"Oh, alright! The Death Eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year! Do you have any idea what that's like? Having to go house by house trying to hide from them? I haven't stayed in one place for more than a week! The muggle family that owns this house are in the Canary Islands right now."

"Well, I believe we should put this place back in order, don't you?" And with the wave of his wand, the pictures on the wall were straightened, the furniture was back where it belonged, and the glass chandeliers were now intact and lighting the room. "That was fun," Dumbledore said simply, "May I use the loo?"

"Of course," as Dumbledore exited the room, Slughorn yelled after him, "Don't think I don't know why you're here, Albus! The answer's still no! Utterly and unequivocally _no_!" After minutes of silence, while staring at Harry, Slughorn finally spoke up.

"You're very like your father. Except for the eyes, of course, you have your —"

"My mother's eyes, yeah, I know."

"Oh, Lily. Lovely Lily. Exceedingly bright, that one. Even more impressive when I learned that she was _muggle born_."

"One of my best friends is muggle born. She's the best in our year."

"No, no, no! Please don't think I'm prejudiced! Lily was one my — my _absolute favorites_! See?" He pointed to a shelf on the wall. It was full of picture frames. "She's right in the front!"Slughorn narrated through the pictures, explaining how they were all 'his students' and how accomplished they had become. "Ah, yes," Slughorn said, as Harry saw a picture of a Slytherin Quidditch team, "Regulus Black. His older brother Sirius died a few weeks ago, I heard. Taught the whole Black family except for Sirius. Shame. He was a very talented boy."

"Horace!" Dumbledore's voice came from the hallway. He walked into the room, with Amy trailing behind him. He had a magazine in his hand, "Do you mind if I keep this? I do love knitting patterns!" But Slughorn wasn't paying attention to him, he had his eyes set on Amy. "Albus is… is this?" He stuttered. " _Both_ of them?!" He asked, dumbfounded, as he pointed between Amy and Harry.

"Yes, Horace. This is Miss Amy Pond."

"Pond? Not… oh well. Albus, you're _sure_? _Both_ of them?"

"Would I lie to you, Horace?"

"Of course not," he muttered under his breath, "well yes, then. I'll take the job."

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, stepping towards Slughorn. "Oh, it's nothing, Miss Pond. You just remind me of one of my old students. But what are the odds that you would be her daughter?" Slughorn laughed nervously as he looked back towards Dumbledore.

"Perfect. Thank you, Horace. I will see you at the start of term. Farewell," with that, Dumbledore left the room and left the house. Amy and Harry trailed behind him, both confused at what had just happened between Slughorn and their headmaster.

They made their way back to the alley in which they had appeared. "You're both ready, I suppose?" Dumbledore asked as he held both arms out, his left for Amy and his right for Harry. Harry noticed that Dumbledore's right hand was almost completely black. Hesitantly, he grabbed Dumbledore's arm and they turned on the spot.

 _Splash!_

Harry was now soaking wet. He looked down to see that he was standing in a pond. Looking to his left, he saw that Amy was also covered, head to toe, in water. She shrugged at him. He stood, helped her up, and looked around to see where they were: the Burrow. He looked up through one of the windows. He saw his best friends sister sitting by the window, reading. _Ginny_ , he thought to himself as he smiled. Amy must have caught the smile on his face because she now was looking at him with a mischievous smile on her own face. "Shut up," he whispered before he looked back up and smiled again. Together, they walked into the Burrow and were greeted by the sound of Ginny's voice from the other room, along with others from upstairs.

"I was only wondering when Harry got here."

"What? Harry? Harry who?" He recognized _that_ voice as Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry Potter of course!"

"I think I would know if Harry Potter was in my house, wouldn't I?"

"His trunk is in the kitchen. And his owl."

"No dear, I seriously doubt that."

"Harry? Did someone say Harry?" That was Harry's best friend's voice; Ron Weasley.

"Me, nosy. Is he up there with you?"

"Of course not, think I'd know if my best friend was in my room, wouldn't I?"

Harry heard an owl coo in the kitchen. It was Hedwig.

"Is that an owl I heard?" _Hermione Granger._

"You haven't seen him, have you? Apparently, he's wandering about the house."

"Really?!"

Harry decided it was time to speak up. "Really!" Ginny ran into the room and threw her arms around Harry. This was the best feeling Harry had felt all summer. Ginny pulled away from him with her arms still around him, but in that moment — for the first time in his life — he had the urge to kiss Ginny. _Ginny Weasley_. His best friends sister. But that feeling was soon interrupted by the sound of Hermione's voice. "Harry!" She ran up to him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. He was quickly released to be pulled into two more hugs by Ron and Mrs. Weasley.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming, dear?"

"I — I didn't know. Dumbledore…"

"Oh, that man! But what would we do without him?! Amy, dear, why don't you bring Harry's things up to Ron's room. Are you hungry, Harry? Of course, you are! Come with me, dear..." Mrs. Weasley began ushering him into the kitchen with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny following closely behind. The four gave him updates on everything that has been going on in the Burrow: Fred and George would soon be holding the opening for their new joke shop, Charlie was still working with dragons in Romania, Percy still hadn't talked to anyone, Tonks barely left her room anymore, and Bill was engaged to Fleur Delacour. At the mention of Fleur's name from Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley seemed disgusted. Fleur was staying at the Burrow this summer in Bill's room while Bill was working on Gringotts business. Harry took a moment to look at Ginny's smiling face (she just laughed at a joke Hermione made about Fleur.) Though the Weasley house would be _packed_ this summer, Harry knew he was going to have a blast.


	17. Love Potion

**A/N Sorry sorry sorry** **sorry sorry** **sorry sorry** **sorry sorry! It's been over a month since I last posted and I would like to apologize! School has been really tough with Regents prep, PSAT prep and end of marking period essays. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Side Note: I watched A Very Potter Musical today and it was _hilarious_! I recommend watching it, but it has some bad language in it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Love Potion**

~ GINNY ~

"Wow! This place is _amazing_ , guys!" Ginny said breathlessly, looking around the new joke shop now owned by Fred and George. She, Amy, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had finally been able to check out Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley while Arthur and Molly were retrieving their school supplies for their next year at Hogwarts. Fleur had insisted on staying back at the Burrow, which Ginny had no problem with. Fleur had made it very clear to the Weasley's that she was not very fond of Fred, George, and their pranks. This was yet _another_ reason that Ginny was not very fond of Fleur, or 'Phlegm' as Ginny called her.

Ginny, Amy, and Hermione had broken off from Harry and Ron to explore the shop more. Fred and George were on the other side of the shop helping out some customers while the girls went looking at their products. The girls went through the store, stopping at certain stands and products to observe them more carefully. Ginny let her thoughts cloud her mind again…

Tonks had also opted to stay back at the Burrow that day, trying to convince the others that she was ill. Tonks, over the past couple of weeks, had been isolating herself from the occupants of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had been trying to draw her out of her new room, but she was unsuccessful. Once, when Charlie popped in for a visit, Mrs. Weasley decided to send him up to check on Tonks. Charlie and Tonks had gone to Hogwarts together and were in the same year. Although he was a Gryffindor and she was a Hufflepuff and they didn't have _every_ class together, they had always been very good friends. When Charlie came back downstairs, he told his mother that Tonks had thrown a pillow at him to make him leave the room and that she had been crying. Whenever Bill stopped in to check on his fiancée, Molly would try to talk him out of marrying Fleur and that Tonks was available; Tonks did not seem happy by this. Ginny wanted to know what was going on with Tonks — she made a mental note to ask Amy later.

Ginny, Hermione, and Amy stopped in front of a wall that was covered in Patented Daydream Charms. "'Daydream Charms'?" Hermione read the sin hanging above, "This really is some amazing magic!"

"For that, Hermione, you can have one for free!" Fred walked up from behind them and wrapped his arms around Amy from the back. "Hello, beautiful," he said as he bent down and kissed her cheek. "Hey, Fred. Not to spoil 'the mood' or anything, but we need a bruise reducer."

"Why? What happened?" He finally caught sight of Hermione's eye. "Your punching telescope," Hermione muttered under her breath, still trying to hide the bruise. "Here you are, Hermione," Fred pulled the bruise reducer out from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. He then whispered something in Amy's ear and the pair walked off towards the counter to be alone.

"They want some time alone before she has to go back to Hogwarts," Ginny announced, seeing the confused look on Hermione's face. The two continued their journey around the store and ended in front of a large pink stand filled with many tiny potions.

They each picked up a bottle and Ginny saw that it read 'Love Potion.'

"Hello, ladies!" George walked up to them, Harry coming up behind him. "Love potions, eh? They really do work. Well, from what I can tell _you're_ doing just fine on your own, sis."

Ginny's eyes narrowed, and Harry inched closer to listen to the conversation. "I have no idea what you're talking about." George raised his eyebrows as if challenging her. "Are you or are you not currently dating a boy named Dean Thomas?"

"Maybe I am. But it's none of your business, anyway," turning to Hermione she whispered, "Remind me to yell at Ron later for talking to Fred and George about me." Ginny turned back towards George and saw that Harry was starting to slowly walk away behind him. "Hey, Harry!" Ginny called, running after him. From behind her, Ginny could hear George starting to talk to Hermione, threatening a boy that was eyeing her from across the store, but Ginny ignored them and continued towards Harry. She smiled at him and he gave her a weary smile back, almost as if he seemed upset.

"What's wrong, Harry? Ever since George started talking to me and Hermione you've seemed down..."

"Don't worry about me, Ginny. So," he began, definitely trying to change the subject, "Dean Thomas, huh? I never would have guessed." Ginny laughed. She had never really had a normal conversation with Harry, she had always been too obsessed with him. Now that she had finally taken Hermione's advice to see other people, she seemed to finally be gaining Harry's attention. "Dean and I started talking while in Dumbledore's Army. Of course, I was still dating Michael Corner back then, but I wanted to make more friends outside of my year. I already spend a lot of time with you, Ron, Hermione, Amy, and Neville, so I figured I should get to know your friends more. Dean and I started talking and… now we're dating. That's really it."

"So, you're happy then? Is he good to you? He respects you?" Ginny laughed again, "Merlin, Harry, you sound like my brothers." He smiled widely, his eyes soon filling with worry. "I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine, Harry. And to answer your questions: yes I'm happy, yes he's good to me, and yes he respects me. Thank you for caring, though. You're better than my brothers," Ginny pulled Harry into a hug. She couldn't see his face, but she knew that he was taken aback by this. "All my brothers do," she started, pulling away, "is threaten to kill him if he hurts me. They never ask about how he treats me. At least _you_ have some common sense."

"Harry, mate! Where've you been?" Ron came stumbling over. "I've been looking all over for you," he looked suspiciously at Ginny, "What're you guys doing?"

"Nothing," Harry answered quickly. Ron pulled Harry along behind him, away from Ginny; but not before Harry turned back to smile and wave at Ginny. Ginny felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled at her. _Stop that, Ginny! Don't think about him like that! You're dating Dean now! You shouldn't like Harry anymore!_ Ginny was shaken out of her thoughts by the voice of Hermione. "Ginny? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh — hey, Hermione. Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ginny. "I'm _fine_ , Hermione. Just thinking..."

"About Harry?" Ginny gaped at Hermione. "I heard you two talking," Hermione cleared her throat and changed her voice to mock Ginny's, "'Thank you for caring, Harry. You're _so_ much better than my brothers. I love you _so_ much!' Honestly, Gin, could you make it any more obvious?" Ginny blushed so hard that her face matched her hair. "Luckily for you, Harry is just as oblivious as you are obvious. He probably wouldn't even notice you fancied him if you started snogging him in the middle of the Hogwarts Great Hall."

"Hermione!" Ginny whacked her friend on the shoulder. "Can we please _not_ talk about this here? At least wait until we get back to the Burrow."

"You're no fun, Ginny." The girls laughed.

"Hermione! We need to talk to you." Harry and Ron walked up to the girls. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked, but the serious looks on their faces made her leave with them immediately.

Ginny was left alone and decided to find her parents and shop with them for her school supplies. But on her way out, a girl called her name from behind. "Ginny? Ginny Weasley?" She turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair, and dreamy eyes facing her. "Luna! How are you?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. Father and I traveled across Sweden trying to hunt down some Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. But, sadly, we couldn't find any. Oh, well. I do hope to see you on the train tomorrow. Have a good day."

Luna skipped out of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and down the street. Ginny watched her in confusion, walking out of her brothers' store and towards Flourish and Blotts to find her parents. She walked in the direction of the bookstore when suddenly —

"Ron, ouch! That was my foot!"

"Hermione, I didn't do anything!"

"Ron, shush..."

"It's Ginny."

"Do you think she hears us… ?"

"She hasn't looked this way yet so I would say no."

"Guys, shut up. Come on, we have to catch up with Malfoy."

 _That stupid Invisibility Cloak_. Hermione had told Ginny about it before. They must've been using it to spy on someone — and from what Ginny heard, that someone was Malfoy. _I can't pass up an opportunity like this!_

Ginny looked around to make sure no one was watching her, and then followed the sound of her brother's voice trying to whisper. She caught things like: "What do you think he's… where are we… Harry… Hermione…"

 _Ugh… does he ever just shut up! Yes, of course, he does — but only when he's shoving food in his mouth._ Ginny mentally laughed at her own thoughts. As she followed her friends, she almost didn't realize that they were beginning to lead her down Knockturn Alley. She hesitated for a moment before crossing from Diagon Alley to Knockturn Alley.

As Ginny made her way down the dark alley, she witnessed things such as men talking to walls and large dogs running rampant. As Ron's voice began to die down, she realized she was on her own — she would have to find her own way to follow Malfoy.

Malfoy and his mum had just stopped in front of a store with the sign reading _Borgin and Burke_ on the front. Malfoy looked around, making sure no one was watching (Ginny had to hide behind a wall) before entering. The lights turned on in a building behind the store and, reluctantly, Ginny followed Malfoy into Borgin and Burke's.

She tried not to be seen as she did this, trying not to be caught by Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the process. Malfoy walked up the stairs after his mother. Ginny waited until Malfoy was at the top before following. She stopped herself from fully emerging at the top, only making the top of her head and eyes visible — just enough so that she could see. Her eyes found Malfoy, stroking a cabinet in the middle of the room. His mother walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. In the background, Ginny could see two more people in the room: one she recognized immediately as Bellatrix Lestrange. She could never forget the face of the woman that murdered Sirius. She looked to the woman's right and saw the other person. He was a tall man with his long hair slicked back. Ginny could just make out the fangs from his mouth. _Greyback_ , Ginny thought. Lupin had told her about him.

There was a loud noise from outside and Greyback turned to look out the window. _It's them_ , she said to herself _, they're going to get caught if they keep this up._

But they didn't get caught; Greyback closed the curtains and turned back around, his eyes falling on Malfoy.

As they were about to speak, Ginny felt a slight tug on her arm and froze. This was it She was going to die at the hands of these Death Eaters and no one knew she was here. She felt the tug again. With her other arm, Ginny quickly grabbed her wand and spun around. She did not expect him to be here.

"George!" She mouthed, "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" He mouthed back, "What about _you_?"

He dragged her by the arm down the stairs and out of the store. With a frown on her face, Ginny was guided back to Diagon Alley by her brother.

"What the hell d'you think you were doing? Skulking around Knockturn Alley?"

"I could say the same to you!"

"Me? I followed you! I saw you heading in that direction and went right after you. What were you doing anyway?"

"I was _trying_ to spy on Malfoy! He is up to something and I know it! So do Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were there too!"

"Oh, really? And where were they?"

"Outside. Under the Invisibility Cloak! I didn't want them to know I was there! But now that you pulled me out of there they probably saw us both!"

"Look, Ginny, just be happy that I won't tell mum or dad what just happened. Don't you remember what happened four years ago when _Harry_ ended up in Knockturn Alley? Mum and dad went ballistic! And he's not even _their kid_. Imagine what would happen if they found out you were there —"

"But they _won't_ find out. Right, George?" George gave her a stern look, Ginny had never seen him so serious. He sighed, "Right. Look just — just go find mum and dad. Stick with them until you get back to the Burrow. Promise?"

"Promise." She went on her tiptoes and kissed her brother on the cheek. "Love you," Ginny smiled up at him. "You too." On that note, Ginny finally proceeded towards Flourish and Blotts to find her parents before returning to the Burrow. _This is gonna be one hell of a year._


	18. The Blonde Admirer

**A/N Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! It's been TWO MONTHS! I am really sorry for not updating, but my grandmother passed away and she was really close to me so I had a really hard time with her passing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The Blonde Admirer**

 _I got the idea for part of this chapter by taking a taking a 'Your Hogwarts Life' quiz. So technically, this was not my idea._

~ AMY ~

"Harry just drop it, okay?" Hermione pleaded. They were on the train to Hogwarts and the four of them had found a compartment to themselves.

"No, Hermione. Who were all those people in Borgin and Burke's? What was Draco doing with the cabinet? You guys have to understand, it was some sort of ceremony; an initiation. He's one of _them_ now."

"One of what?" Ron asked. He could always be a bit daft sometimes.

"Harry believes," Amy started, "that Draco Malfoy has now become a Death Eater."

"Harry, you're wrong. Voldemort wouldn't need Malfoy for anything," Hermione tried reasoning.

"We don't know that. His father was a Death Eater as well, what if… what if because Lucius Malfoy failed Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries, Voldemort is replacing him with his son?"

Harry looked around the compartment at the disbelieving faces of his friends and sighed. "I need air," he claimed as he got left the compartment. But he took his Invisibility Cloak with him.

"Amy?" Hermione looked frightened. "Don't you think you should…?"

"Hermione I don't have to follow him everywhere. If he wants to spend his time stalking Draco Malfoy, that's his decision." Hermione did not seem satisfied by that answer, so she spent the rest of the ride reading.

After many games of Exploding Snap with Ron, they had finally reached Hogwarts. The three waited outside of their compartment for Harry for a few minutes before deciding that they would meet him inside. They were greeted by Hagrid on the platform and made their way to where the Thestrals would be with their carriages.

"Oh my Merlin," Hermione gasped, as they rounded the corner and caught sight of the Thestrals. "You, Harry, and Luna really _weren't_ insane last year, Amy." She began to pet the bony horse. Amy turned to Ron and saw that he was doing the same. "What are they?" he asked. "Thestrals. You can only see them now because you witnessed Sirius die."

"So… so that means..."

"Neville and Ginny can see them this year, too. Fred and George as well, if they still came here."

They got in the empty carriage and were on their way to Hogwarts. Amy thought about what reactions Ginny and Neville would have when they first saw the Thestrals.

After a short ride, they exited the carriage and walked into the Hogwarts Great Hall where they would wait for Harry. They found seats next to Ginny, Dean and Neville and after the Thestral conversation, Hermione was looking rather uneasy as she watched Ron scarf down his pudding. "He'll be here, don't worry," Ron assured, as he continued to eat.

"Will — you — stop — eating!" Hermione said every word with the swing of her book on Ron's arm. "Your best friend is _missing_!"

"Oi!" Turn around you crazed lunatic!"

Hermione, Ginny, and Amy turned their heads in the direction of the door. Right on cue, Harry walked into the Great Hall. Ginny spoke first.

"He's — he's covered in blood. Why is it that everytime I see him he's covered in blood?" she sighed as they all observed him.

"Harry! Where have you been? What happened to you? To your face?"

"Nothing, Hermione, it doesn't matter. I miss anything important?"

"Not much really," Ron continued to eat, "just that the Sorting Hat says that we should all stick together in times like these. Weird thing to say, though. It's a hat!"

Ginny began to dab the blood away from Harry's nose. Amy could tell that he was uncomfortable with that because he soon took the napkin from her to do it himself.

Dumbledore stood up to make his beginning of the year speech:

"Firstly, I would like to introduce the newest staff member to Hogwarts: Professor Horace Slughorn." Everyone applauded. "Professor Slughorn will also be resuming his original post as Potions professor. That being said, Professor Snape has kindly agreed to take on the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." All of the Gryffindors looked around at each other in horror, while, the Slytherins began cheering and clapping exuberantly. Dumbledore continued with his speech. He spoke of how everyone was searched when they first arrived due to the new security measure that has been put on Hogwarts. "Dark forces tempt to penetrate these castles' walls," were his exact words.

Amy decided to head off to bed early that night and left after saying her goodbyes, telling Harry that he would have to tell her what happened tomorrow.

She stood up and walked quickly out of the Great Hall, wanting to get away from everything. She had finally come to the realization that this was actually happening. Voldemort was really back and there was going to be a war, sooner rather than later. Though she was a trained member of the Order of the Phoenix, she was still just a teenage girl trying to get through her life. She was only sixteen years old.

Instead of heading to the Gryffindor Common Room, she took a different route and decided to go to the Owlery and write to Remus. She had not spoke to him in a while. It would be nice to let her frustrations out to him.

Amy began to walk slower and slower towards the Owlery, taking her time. She heard footsteps behind her and assumed that the students were let out of the Great Hall. But she soon realized that they were the footsteps of only one person, rather than a large group. _Someone probably just wanted to get away from everything, as well,_ thought Amy. But with every turn she made, the footsteps followed.

She quickened her pace and took many different turns — the footsteps still followed, just as quick as hers. Drawing her wand, Amy was about to hex the you-know-what's off of whoever this person was — whether it be a student or someone else. It had only been four days since the last full moon and Amy was still feeling a bit off.

She whipped around and, before seeing who the person was, shouted " _Stupefy!_ " She ran up to the person she had just Stunned and, with a gasp, said the counter-curse. " _Rennervate!_ " Amy dropped down to the body of her victim.

"Tonks! I'm so sorry! I didn't think it was you! What are you doing here?" Amy asked as she helped Tonks stand. "Dumbledore asked for my assistance at Hogwarts. He has Aurors and Order members at every entrance to the castle. I figured it only makes sense for me to be be here with all that's been going on. So here I am." Amy observed her guardian. Tonks looked even more depressed than ever. Her hair was a short brown, her eyes a dark green, and she was wearing her darkest robes. Amy figured it was best not to say anything about it.

"So why were you following me?" Amy asked as they began walking towards the Great Hall. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. When you came out of the Great Hall I expected you to be with Harry or Ginny or Hermione or Ron, but you were alone. You looked troubled and hurt, as if something happened. Did something happened between you and your friends or —"

"No! Everything's fine between us. I just wanted to go for a walk alone. I was on my way to the Common Room but then I decided to head to the Owlery and write to Remus." Tonks' expression darkened, but Amy ignored her and continued, "This last full moon was tough for me and so I wanted to make sure Remus was alright. Snape has already agreed to make me my Wolfsbane potion every full moon, but I have to hide out in his office during it."

"Well, that's nice of you, thinking of Remus." They stopped in front of the Great Hall. "This is where I leave you, Amelia. I have to go back to my post. If you ever need to talk to me, I'm stationed in front of the greenhouses. Goodnight, Amelia." Amy noticed that Tonks had actually smiled when she said that last bit; even though it was just for a second, she still smiled, and that made Amy smile. "Goodnight, Tonks."

Tonks walked in the direction of which the just came and Amy went the opposite way, this time towards the Common Room.

Not even around the first corner, Amy was pulled, by her arm, behind a suit of armor.

"I guess the rumors _are_ true," spoke a cool voice. Amy could not see who was with her. "Back for another year at Hogwarts, are you, Pond? I would've thought you being here was only a one-time thing. But I won't lie to myself: I'm actually quite glad that you decided to come back for another year." After hearing just five seconds of this person's voice, Amy knew exactly who it was.

"Malfoy," she stifled, unable to move from his tight grasp. "What the hell do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious, Pond?" he whispered into her neck. "I want you."

He proceeded to tighten his already tight grip around her waist and pull her closer.

"Malfoy, get the hell off of me!"

"Why, Pond? You know you like this."

"Amy!" a voice called out from the other side of the corridor. "Amy, are you there?" It was Harry.

"So," Malfoy chuckled, "still hanging out with Potter and his blood traitor and mudblood? I thought you would've bettered your expectations."

"Harry!" she screamed. "I'm back here—"

Malfoy covered her mouth. She didn't know if Harry had heard her or not when a spell was cast that sent Malfoy flying out from behind the suit of armor.

"Amy! What happened?!"

"I'll tell you later. Right now let's just get back to the Common Room; I need to get some sleep." The two walked down the corridors and up the stairs to the Common Room, said the password (Abstinence), and walked in to see Hermione, Ginny, and Ron sitting on a couch in the middle of the room.

"Amy, where've you been? You said you were coming straight to the Common a room after dinner…" Ginny was worried.

"I know — I'm sorry — I was on my way here when I decided to go to the Owlery and message Remus. I guess I just got a bit…" she looked at Harry, "sidetracked."

"As long as you're okay?"

"Okay? Of course I'm okay — I'm the _queen_ of okay… Wait that's a terrible name, don't call me that!"

After saying their goodnights to each other and to the other Gryffindors in the room, the five went to their dormitories and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N The end of the school year is about a month away and I will be able to update more! Yay! Again, you have no idea how sorry I am for not updating sooner. Please follow and review 3!**


	19. Wolf Within

**A/N I'm back! And it's only been about a week! Hope you like this one, it takes a bit of a turn towards the end...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Wolf Within**

~ HERMIONE ~

Hermione lifted her head from the book she had been reading ( _Hogwarts: A History_ , again) and looked around her dormitory. It was currently empty except for herself. She observed the other four beds in the room, each belonging to Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar, and now Amy Pond. Amy's bed used to belong to Eloise Midgen, but her parents withdrew her from school a few weeks ago due to Voldemort's return. Before then, Amy had been staying in the dorm with Ginny and the girls in her year.

Hermione looked at her watch which now read 8:54 pm. Today was September 26th, the first full moon of the school year, and Hermione was due to meet with Amy and the rest of her friends in the Common Room before the full moon began. Tonight, it began late: not until 3:52 in the morning of the 27th. During the summer, Amy had told Hermione about what happened the previous summer with Lupin in the Forbidden Forest.

Amy made arrangements with Snape so that he would stay with her in his office under the Wolfsbane potion every full moon until she had finished attending Hogwarts.

Soon enough, Lavender, Parvati, and an upset-looking Fay entered the dormitory around 11:30, which Hermione saw as her cue to head down to the Common Room. Although it was late, Hermione needed to stay awake for her friend. _Only four and a half hours to go, Hermione_ , she kept telling herself.

She sat in the Common Room with Amy, Harry, Ron, and Ginny for the next few hours making small conversation; not exactly knowing what to say. They had never been with Amy the night of a full moon, and Hermione was scared for her. Hermione didn't know what to expect: what if something went wrong and Amy ended up roaming around the castle in half-wolf form? What if Snape couldn't control Amy and she ran away from everything? As the time came closer, it felt as if time was speeding up.

"3:30," Amy breathed. "I should go. I'll see you guys in the morning." Then she stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny behind.

"Why don't you guys head up?" Hermione suggested. "I'll wait down here for when Amy gets back in the morning."

"Hermione, we're all waiting. Amy's our friend, too."

"I know, but you guys should get some sleep. Now that all three of you are on the Quidditch team you need your rest."

"She's right," Ginny agreed. "You boys go upstairs while Hermione and I wait down here." Ginny put her arm around Hermione as she waved the boys upstairs.

* * *

* 3:45 *

Hermione and Ginny sat quietly in the Common Room by the fire. Hermione was curled up on the couch with _Hogwarts: A History_ and Ginny was on the floor with all her school books spread out, trying to complete her homework.

Suddenly, a blue mist flew through the Common Room door and float towards Hermione and Ginny. They both backed up from it, not knowing what it was. Hermione squinted her eyes towards the mist and soon realized that it was in the shape of an animal — a mountain lion. "Is that… is that a Patronus?" Ginny questioned.

"I'm not sure..."

"Ginny, it's Amy. Don't be scared, the mist won't hurt you. It's just the Order's way of sending a message by Patronus. I need your help: Snape was supposed to be here to watch over me during the full moon, but he left a note saying that he had something else to do. I need you to come watch over me so that I don't break out of Snape's office while under the potion. Please come quickly!"

The blue mist disappeared completely.

"Hermione..."

"Ginny, you have to go now."

"But… I don't think I'll be able to handle her on my own. Come with me."

"Ginny, she asked for you —"

"But I need you. Please."

Hermione sighed, "Alright, let's go. We don't have much time." The two rushed out of the Common Room and through the corridors, trying to get to Snape's office as fast as possible. Hermione looked at her watch. _3:49. Three minutes_. They ran faster than they had ever run before; even faster than they had run in the Department of Mysteries.

Finally, they reached Snape's office, whipped the door open and step inside. "Amy?" Ginny asked. "Are you okay?"

Amy was sitting in Snape's chair with her arms and legs tied to the chair; her wand was on the other side of the room. "I took the potion. Just one minute left." They looked up through the window, the moon was just coming into range.

All at once, Amy began to go crazy.

Hermione had only seen one werewolf before and that was when Lupin turned in her third year. Hermione knew that under the effects of Wolfsbane, Amy would not turn, but it wouldn't stop her from hurting herself or anyone else.

Hermione and Ginny, as promised, never left Amy's side the entire night. Which was soon found out by a certain Slytherin that had been lurking in the corridors that evening.

* * *

Hermione woke up and looked around the room. She realized that she was no longer in Snape's office, but in a dark room with her hands tied in front of her. She could not see if anyone else was in the room, but she could feel blood seeping out from her forehead. She began breathing heavily and tried calling out her friends' names. "Amy… Ginny…" she could barely speak.

"Herm… Hermione? Is that you?"

"Ginny? Are..." she croaked out, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you? And where's Amy?"

"I don't kno— " Hermione coughed; she coughed up blood. "Gin — Ginny, are you bleeding?"

"No, why? Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my Merlin, Hermione." Hermione heard Ginny shuffling around in the room.

"Don't even bother, Weasley. There's no use."

"Malfoy," Ginny whispered. "You did this to us."

"I may have had a part to play in this, Weasley, but do tell me why I would tie myself up as well as yourselves?"

"You're tied up, too?" Ginny asked. "Why?"

"I know as much as you know about this, Weasley. You okay, Granger?"

"Of course she's not okay! You heard her coughing, she said she's bleeding! She can barely speak." Ginny snarled. "Where's Amy, Malfoy? Tell me right now."

"I don't even know if she's here..."

"Then _where is she_?"

"I don't know, Weasley. Just like I told you: I know as much as you do."

Then the lights came on. Hermione looked around, but there was no one there besides herself, Ginny, and Malfoy.

"Oh my Merlin, Hermione! You're covered in blood!" Ginny stuttered.

Hermione looked at her hands; they were covered in cuts leading all the way up her arm She imagined her face looked the same.

"Who did this to us, Malfoy? Who did this to Hermione?"

"I… I don't know," Malfoy mumbled. From what Hermione could see, Malfoy looked completely disoriented. He kept shooting worried looks in her direction as if he knew this was his fault. _But when had Malfoy ever taken fault for anything?_ Hermione asked herself.

Ginny, again, tried moving closer towards Hermione to get a better look at her. Ginny was barely three feet away from Hermione when her chains pulled her back to her original spot. Hermione looked around once more; she guessed they were in some sort of dungeon. The walls had no windows and the only way out was a small door all the way on the other side of the room.

"Draco..." Hermione pleaded. "Where are we? You know, don't you?"

He shook his head 'yes' and tears began to fall from his face. "We're at Malfoy Manor. This is my home."

Ginny breathed out.

"Who brought us here, Draco? _Where_ is Amy?"

"I'll tell you everything you want to know, Miss Granger," spoke a cool voice, "I just need you to answer a few questions."

Hermione was taken by the arm, her chains were undone, and she was dragged across the room and up the stairs.

"No! Take me! Leave her alone!" Hermione heard Draco scream as she began to black out; but not before she got a look at her captor. His skin was light gray; his eyes red; two slits in place of where the nose should be.

She was about to face Voldemort.


	20. Worry Throughout Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Worry Throughout Hogwarts**

~ HARRY ~

"Professor McGonagall, we need a word."

"Excuse me, Potter?"

"We need to talk to about something important. It's a matter of Amy's… _ability_."

McGonagall pursed her lips, showing that she understood. "Very well, Potter. Weasley. Follow me to my office." And so they did. Through the crowded hallways, Harry and Ron closely followed behind Professor McGonagall to explain their problem concerning their friends.

As soon as the entered her office and the door had shut, Harry went into a rant explaining the last time he and Ron had seen Hermione, Ginny, and Amy. He was only compelled to stop when McGonagall raised her hand to imply silence was needed.

"Yes. Yes, Potter. I am well aware of our current situation..." Harry's Transfiguration professor had a look of despair spread across her face. "Professor Snape informed me this morning that Miss Pond was not in his office when he returned. Professor Dumbledore and I, right away, looked more into what had happened. After breakfast in the Great Hall, we also noticed the absence of Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, and… another student."

"Another student?" Ron asked. This was the first time Ron had spoken this morning; the last time his sister went missing was four years ago when Tom Riddle had possessed her and forced her to write out her own death sentence. It was no shock that Ron was, again, worried for his sister's life. "Could that other student have to do with the disappearance of Ginny, Hermione, and Amy?"

"There is a possibility, Mr. Weasley. But when I tell you the name, I pray that you do not jump to any rash conclusions," she said, glaring pointedly at Harry.

"We promise, professor."

McGonagall sighed. "It is Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Harry walked briskly in the direction of Snape's office in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Potter. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Snape sat at his desk grading papers, not even looking up at them.

"Where were you last night?" Harry demanded. "Why weren't you with Amy?" Snape looked up from his papers and narrowed his eyes. "Potter, I do not believe you should talk to me like that. But, to answer your question: I had some business to take care of for the Headmaster. If you do not believe me, then you can ask him yourself."

"What sort of business?"

"The type that is not yours, Potter. Now, get to class before I give you detention for all of next week."

Harry only partially obeyed Snape: Harry _did_ leave Snape's office, but he _did not_ go to class. He opted to meet Ron in their dormitory.

After their meeting with McGonagall and hearing the name 'Draco Malfoy,' Ron needed some time to cool off. For all Ron knew, Ginny could be held hostage by Malfoy, and he couldn't do anything to help her.

Harry reached his dormitory, but as he entered, he saw that Ron was staring at something in front of him. It looked like a letter floating in the air. _A howler_ , Harry thought. He had once been on the receiving end of a howler, as had Ron, but what had Ron done now?

" _Weasley, it's Malfoy. Please, don't throw the letter away yet! Listen, your sister, Granger, and I are being held captive in the dungeons at Malfoy Manor. I know you probably don't believe me, though, so just listen to your sister..."_

" _Ron, I'm here and I'm fine. As much as I don't want to believe it, Malfoy is not the bad guy here — Voldemort is. He is here and he took Hermione. He's interrogating her or something and we need help. We don't know where Amy is, but Malfoy thinks that she's here somewhere. We need you and Harry to come save us. And please hurry… Hermione's in danger. She was already covered in blood cuts when we woke."_

" _Let me talk to them again… pay attention, Weasley. Malfoy Manor is in the center of Wiltshire but is hidden with a simple cloaking spell: the Fidelius Charm. In the envelope is a photograph of what the dungeon here looks like. Use it to try and apparate here. I know you probably haven't learned how to apparate yet, but you need to try. If you find you're starting to doubt yourself, just remember: Hermione and Ginny are here. Good luck, Weasley."_

The letter ripped itself to shreds, but not until it shot a photograph in Ron's direction.

"Ron..." Harry managed. Ron whipped around wand in hand, tears in his eyes. "Oh, Harry. It's just you. Did you hear all that?" Harry nodded. "Why would You-Know-Who be holding Malfoy hostage in his own home? And Hermione and Ginny? What does he want with them?"

"I… I don't know Ron. But this is serious. We have to go back and talk to McGonagall again. She'll know what to do."

* * *

Professor —"

"What is it _now_ , Potter?" She turned and looked at him; as soon as she glanced in his eyes, she understood, yet again, that it was a serious matter. "What is it, Potter?"

"It's about Amy. And Hermione, and Ginny, and Malfoy. We know where they are." Ron handed McGonagall the remains from the howler he had received. McGonagall read through the letter and looked at Harry and Ron, tears in her eyes. "This is very serious, Mr. Weasley. How was this letter delivered to you if they are imprisoned in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor?"

"Well… it was sort of just… _there_ … on my bed. Waiting for me."

"Waiting for you? And am I right to believe that had Mr. Potter not suggested you find me that you would've just, gone off to rescue them?"

"Professor, all due respect, but that's my sister there. If you don't think I'm gonna —"

"Yes, Weasley, I know. Trust me, after seeing what you, Potter, and Granger have done over these past six years… I know," McGonagall explained. "There are Order of the Phoenix members posted around the school's perimeter. I will notify them about the situation immediately. For the rest of the day, I suggest you boys stay in your dormitory."

"Professor," Harry challenged, "if you expect us to sit around and wait —"

"That is exactly what I expect, Potter," McGonagall shot. "These are very dangerous circumstances. There are four of my students out there being held by Lord Voldemort himself; I am not letting two more go after him!" McGonagall shuddered. "Now. Go to your dormitory. Stay there until dinner and you will go straight to bed afterward. I will make an announcement at dinner to everyone else. Now, go."

"Professor, I —"

" _Go_ , Weasley. You too, Potter."

She looked at them with sympathy. "I assure you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. You have my word that Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, and Miss Pond will be returned back to Hogwarts safely. Please wait in your dormitories until then."

Harry and Ron, for the first time ever in their lives, followed the direct orders of Professor McGonagall and made their way to their dormitory.


	21. Prophecy of the Unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Prophecy of the Unknown**

~ HERMIONE ~

"Read this," sneered Voldemort, as he threw a piece of parchment in her direction.

Her chains had already been redone and Hermione could not move. She tried inching closer to the parchment to get a better look at what she had to read. She began reading through it in her head until Voldemort yelled, "Aloud!" Hermione cleared her throat and began to read…

" _The one to leave the new world,_

 _And return to the one they had once known,_

 _To abandon their friends at the home of their loved one,_

 _And conquer new adventures completely alone._

 _The one to blame for the loss of another,_

 _Including the worst of the worst,_

 _But don't forget about the other,_

 _To not be safe, but will be cursed._

 _A secret to hide from those closest,_

 _It will bring nothing but sorrow to all,_

 _The brother of the unknown will become the focus,_

 _And to him, the burden will fall."_

Hermione breathed out heavily. She could still feel the blood dripping from her skin and she was barely able to get the words out. In her head, Hermione tried to decipher what she had just read. _A prophecy_ , she thought.

"Yes, Miss Granger. A prophecy."

Dammit. Hermione forgot that Voldemort knew Occlumens. Perhaps it was the best idea to figure out the new prophecy at this very moment; though, she did try memorizing it for later.

"The Prophecy of the Unknown. It has existed for several decades, though none have known when it would take place. I believe the time is now. It gives away no information, whatsoever, about our so-called 'unknown.' Perhaps, you," he ran his wand across her face, "Miss Granger, could enlighten us?"

" _Us_?"

"Stupid little mudblood can't even understand the meaning a simple word." A voice called from the dark corner of the room. Three bodies emerged from the corner, revealing a man and two women; all of which Hermione immediately recognized: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Why me? Why me, Voldemort?"

"You _dare_ speak his name! Filthy mudblood, you are not worthy to use his name!"

"Calm yourself, Bellatrix. This child is here to help us."

"Help _you_? I would never! Even if my life depended on it!" Which it probably does…

"Miss Granger, I don't believe you are in a position to bargain," retorted Lucius Malfoy. "I mean… just _look_ at you." Voldemort raised his hand in silence. "Narcissa," Voldemort spoke, "Perhaps you could have a word with the girl."

Narcissa Malfoy nodded and moved closer towards Hermione, kneeling down so that only she could hear.

"Miss Granger, we need your help — _I_ need your help. They can't hear us, don't worry, they can't even hear our thoughts. I'm blocking them. Nod so I know you understand." Hermione, confused, nodded her head reluctantly. "Very good. Now, first things first: is Draco alright? He was down there with you was he not?"

"He's safe," Hermione croaked out.

Narcissa smiled. It was very brief, but it was there. "Alright. I know where your friend Amy is. If you help the Dark Lord with the prophecy he will release you and you can find her." Narcissa grabbed Hermione's hand. "Do you trust me, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked sound Narcissa to see that the others were still watching. How could she be sure that Narcissa was blocking her thoughts from Voldemort? Maybe she was just lying in order to make sure her son was alright. Hermione looked behind her to the stairs that led down to the dungeon. would they release Ginny and Draco as well if she helped them? She couldn't be sure. But then again, maybe she really _was_ trying to help Hermione.

"Yes. I trust you. Where is Amy?"

"She is here in the manor. She's in the west wing in the room with a wolf carved on the door. Draco can bring you there. But first, you must tell him what the prophecy means. Now, you are a smart girl. I'm sure you have already worked out who it's about. But you must not tell him who. He will become suspicious of your answers, but you must block your thoughts, child. You must. If you want to save yourself and your friends, you must block them from him as best as you can."

Narcissa squeezed her hand once more. "Do you understand me, Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Oh. You are _so_ brave. Not many would agree to this. Thank you." Narcissa stood and faced Voldemort. "She will speak with you now, my Lord."

"Thank you, Narcissa," Voldemort said, as Narcissa walked back towards her husband.

"I think… I think the prophecy is about a muggle born. One with a brother, obviously."

"And why a _muggle born_ , Miss Granger?"

"The first lines state: _The one to leave the new world, And return to the one they had once known_. I think that 'the new world' means the wizarding world and 'the one they had once known' is the muggle world. That maybe, they give up magic to go back to what their life used to be like."

"Mmm, interesting… And the rest?

"They're going to blame themselves for the death of a loved one. They'll have a secret that they don't want anyone finding out. But the secret will bring the downfall of their own brother. He'll die as well." Hermione wasn't sure how she knew that last part, but she felt as if it was right.

"Is that _all_ , Miss Granger? You are _sure_?"

"Yes."

Voldemort stared into her eyes, but she couldn't look away. Hermione knew exactly who the prophecy was about, except some of the pieces didn't fit. Hermione could tell that Voldemort was trying to reach into her thoughts and pull out what he needed. She held her focus and didn't look away. She only thought about what she had just told him and that it was the full truth.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Narcissa looking straight at Voldemort, perhaps trying to block him from Hermione's mind.

"Yes… thank you, Miss Granger. I believe that is all I needed. Narcissa, why don't you return Miss Granger to the dungeon?"

Narcissa walked briskly towards Hermione, undid her chains, and took her by the arm.

"I thought you said —"

"Quiet."

Hermione allowed Narcissa to drag her all the way to the dungeons.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled. "Are you alright? What did they do to you?"

"No need to worry, Miss Weasley, you are getting out of here."

"Mother? What are you talking about?" Draco asked with disgust in his voice.

"Draco, sweetheart. I thought they'd hurt you." Narcissa hugged her son. "You are all getting out of here. Draco I need you to take them to the west wing and go to the room with the wolf on the door. Amy is in there. Can any of you apparate yet? No. Of course, you can't."

"Why are you helping us?" Ginny asked. "You're not on our side."

"I am on the side that guarantees the safety of my son. And if that happens to go against the wishes of my own husband, then so be it. As we speak, my sister and husband are escorting Voldemort out. Follow me…"

Narcissa unchained Ginny and Draco from the floor. Before anyone could react, Draco unexpectedly entrapped Hermione in a bone-crushing hug. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again, Granger," he whispered in her ear. Ginny soon joined the hug, not minding that Draco was already there. She gave Hermione a questioning look, but Hermione gave the same look in return.

"Quickly, now! Quickly!" Narcissa ushered them up the stairs from the dungeon and into the drawing room. The room was dark and gloomy with many columns and tables around the perimeter. Hermione would have these scars forever to remind her of the pain she had endured here. She would never return. A door slammed.

"This is where I leave you. Upstairs! Now! Draco, wait." She pulled her son into a hug and whispered something to him. "Now, go! Go, Draco!" Draco, Ginny, and Hermione ran out of the drawing room and up a flight of stairs. Draco kept in front as Hermione and Ginny followed from behind.

"Hermione, I hope you know that when we get back to Hogwarts you are going to tell me about what's going on between you and Malfoy," Ginny smirked.

"What? Are you happy about this?" Hermione said, perplexed.

"So you can make fun of me and Harry but _I_ can't make fun of you and Malfoy? I swear, Hermione, you are _such_ a hypocrite! And, no. I'm not technically _happy_ about whatever there is between you. But if there does happen to be something, I will fully support you."

"In here!" Draco announced. "Amy's in here."

Hermione looked at the door: a wolf was carved into it, just like Narcissa had said.

Ginny ran over to the door and reached in her pocket. "Dammit! I don't have my wand!" Hermione and Draco checked their pockets as well. Ginny looked at them both, and they shook their heads no. "They must still be downstairs," sighed Draco. "We can't leave without them."

"Well, one of us has to go get them," Ginny claimed.

"I will. There's no question about it," Draco said. "Granger," he turned towards Hermione. "You are the _brightest_ person I have ever met; I'm sure you can use wandless magic. Concentrate on the door and try to unlock it while I'm gone."

Draco walked back the way they had come and he disappeared around a corner. Hermione was surprised by the amount of bravery Draco was showing. She turned back towards the door and stared at the lock. She began muttering to herself: " _Alohomora. Alohomora. Alohomora._ "

"Come on, Hermione, you can do it,"Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I know you can."

Hermione tried again. " _Alohomora. Alohomora. Alohomora!_ " She heard a click. She and Ginny looked at each other and then they slowly pushed the door open.

"Amy?" Ginny called out. "Are you in here?"

"Ginny? Is that you? Is Hermione with you?"

"Amy!" Ginny and Hermione both said as they ran over to their friend. "What happened to you?"

"It was them… they found out, they know… they know what I am."

"It's alright, Amy," Hermione comforted her. "We're here now. We're safe." Hermione used wandless magic once again to unlock Amy's chains. Amy only seemed to notice the scars and blood on Hermione after that.

"Hermione! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We just have to get out of here."

"We can't do that without our wands though, can we?" Ginny blurted out.

"Where _are_ our wands?" Amy questioned.

"Draco is getting them."

"Draco? Draco _Malfoy_?"

"Yes, Draco _Malfoy_ What other Draco do you know? I'm one of a kind!" Draco appeared in the doorway. He tossed each of the girls their wands. "We have to go. Now. I think my Aunt Bella may have seen me as I left the room."

"Can you apparate from in here, Draco?" Hermione asked him.

"I haven't apparated before, but I guess I can try..."

"No! If you haven't apparated by yourself, you shouldn't try apparating with three other people!"

"I have to _try_ , Hermione!" He looked her in the eyes, for the first time in their lives. She could see that he was sincere and that he wanted to get them to safety. He would have apparated right then and there if it wasn't for the yell they heard downstairs.

"Where are they?!" A familiar voice called from below. It didn't take long to realize who it was; Bellatrix made it clear.

"Well, if it isn't little Nymphadora. You filthy half-blood! I _loathe_ your mother for marrying that mudblood father of yours —"

"Don't talk about my parents! _Stupefy_!"

"Come on, we have to go help her!" Amy ran out of the room but was stopped by something that made her hesitate. "Remus!" She hugged him quickly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Ron received Draco and Ginny's letter and went straight to McGonagall. She then sent some of the Order members that were posted around Hogwarts, including me and Tonks. Come on, we must get out of here. We'll retrieve the others on the way out. Draco, is there a shield around this place? Will I be able to apparate everyone out?"

"Yeah, you can apparate. But, wait. Professor Lupin, how did you find this place?"

"We used the picture that you sent Ron in the letter."

"So Harry and Ron aren't here?" Ginny asked.

"No, they are at Hogwarts. We have to go. Now, please," he gestured for them to follow him. On the way out, they had witnessed Lucius Malfoy being stunned by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Narcissa Malfoy being tied up in a rope by Mad-Eye Moody.

" _Crucio_!" Bellatrix screamed from across the room. " _Crucio_!" Tonks screamed in pain.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Remus yelled. Bellatrix's wand flew out of her own hand and into Remus's. Amy ran over to be at Tonks' side, while Remus continued to point his own wand at Bellatrix.

"I would do it," he muttered. "I would kill you right now for everything you have done."

"What's stopping you, Wolfy?"

"There are children here. Innocent children. I wouldn't want to burden them with it."

" _Burden_ them with it? Most of them were there when I sent Sirius Black through the Veil. What's another death on their conscious?"

"Remus. Remus, that's enough," Tonks begged. She tugged at his arm. "Please." He backed away from Bellatrix and tossed her wand back at her.

Hermione, Amy, Ginny, Draco, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye all grouped together and, with a _POP!_ , they apparated back to safety.


	22. Slughorn's Exclusive Club

**A/N I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! A lot has been going on since the summer started and I have been extremely busy! I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it. A lot goes on in this one so make sure to pay attention! :p**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Slughorn's Exclusive Club**

~ AMY ~

Amy used to think that Hogwarts was the safest place on earth. But after she, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco were taken by the Death Eaters from the castle, she didn't know what to believe anymore. Since she was seven years old, she had grown up on stories of the magical Hogwarts castle and how amazing it was. Tonks, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny always knew just what to say about the school make Amy cheer up if she was upset. But now she knew the truth.

The war was coming. And there was nothing that could stop it, not even Harry. People were going to die and Amy could be one of them; there was no way to know. If the Death Eaters could break into the castle to take a bunch of teenagers, then what's stopping them from completely taking over the school?

Amy had only been back at Hogwarts for a few weeks now, but she could tell that worse things were going to happen.

After returning to Hogwarts a few weeks ago, everyone was brought immediately to the Infirmary. Hermione had been all cut up on her face and along her arms and legs, Ginny and Draco had bruises on their wrists from the chains and ropes, and Amy had clawed at herself during the full moon. Not one of their best nights...

As the time passed, the cuts, bruises, and claw marks began to fade away. The four of them had been required to make weekly trips to the Infirmary for checkups with Madam Pomfrey. Professor McGonagall had been keeping a close eye on them since they had disappeared, not allowing them to go out after hours and having them escorted by a teacher to their classes.

Harry and Ron had been very protective over Hermione, Ginny, and Amy, as well. Tonks wrote a letter to the Burrow to explain to them what had happened, and as a result, the girls received an unexpected visit from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley one weekend. Fred also appeared later on that week, having overheard his parents speaking about it. He fussed over Amy and told her that he was thinking about asking Dumbledore to let him stay at Hogwarts to watch over her. But Amy wasn't having it.

"Fred, your business is just starting to take off! I'm not going to let you stay here and make George take care of all of the work!"

"But he wouldn't be. Verity is there also, and we could ask Lee to help out around the shop."

"No, Fred. Okay? I'm not going to let you just throw away your business because of something as simple as me."

"You are anything but simple, Amy. I want to be here for you. I want to keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself, Fred —"

"No, you can't! You were taken by You-Know-Who and you call that taking care of yourself? What if Narcissa Malfoy had decided not to help you? You would still be at Malfoy Manor; tied up and alone in that room. You need me here, Amy."

"It's not like Dumbledore is just going to give you a room here because you think I'm not safe!"

"You're _not_ safe, Amy! The Death Eaters just waltzed into Hogwarts and took you. Even with the Order and Aurors around Hogwarts, they still found a way to get in."

The way he looked down on her made her feel even worse about herself. , Amy knew she couldn't take care of herself; she knew Fred was right. But she didn't want him to leave everything behind just to take care of her. _She_ was part of the Order, not him.

"Fred. Listen to me, alright? I'm going to be okay. I'm fine here."

"That's not what Ginny says," he muttered under his breath.

"Well then, what _does_ Ginny say?"

"She thinks that you're even worse now than you were before the school year started. I know you're trying to protect everyone; that's the whole reason you came to Hogwarts in the first place! But you need to stop and think of yourself for a while."

"I can't do that, Fred, and you know it. I have a job to do. And that job is to protect the people within Hogwarts, no matter who it is."

"But you don't have to worry about all of that now! The Order and the Aurors are here. You don't have to protect yourself."

"Then why do you need to? If the Order is here to protect me then why do you need to be? There's no reason for you to stay here."

"But, Amy —"

"I don't need you!" The moment to words left her lips she regretted uttering them.

It was at that moment that she knew she had lost him. The look in his eyes changed from worry to disappointment and she knew that it was her fault. Without saying another word to her, he walked out of the hospital wing, leaving her alone to cry.

Over the next couple of days, Ron and Ginny kept their distance from Amy, knowing that she hurt their brother. And she couldn't blame them. Hermione and Harry were there for her, though. Even Draco at times. She had put aside the fact that he tried to seduce her at the beginning of the year. They didn't refer to each other as friends, but he was there for her if she needed to talk. She made sure not to talk about her being in the Order or any of that, but they had grown closer since Malfoy Manor.

Harry had filled Hermione and Amy in on what he had been seeing in the memories that Dumbledore had been showing him. They all portrayed Tom Riddle or his family. Dumbledore had said, "In order to defeat our enemies, we must know of their past." Amy had never actually used a Pensieve before, but she knew how they worked.

The three of them went off to dinner and sat near Ron and Ginny, though they didn't look very happy that Amy was there with them. Hermione and Harry sat on either side of Ron against the wall, while Amy sat next to Ginny across from the others. As they talked throughout dinner, Ron and Ginny decided to join in on their conversation, ignoring their past quarrel. Amy turned around to glance over to the Slytherin table across the room and noticed that Draco was already looking in her direction, but he wasn't looking directly at her — he was looking past her — he was looking at Hermione. Before Draco could catch her staring, Amy turned back to face her friends and gently nudged Ginny's arm without the others seeing.

"What is it, Amy?" Ginny whispered. Amy nodded her head in the direction of the Slytherin table, but whispered back, "Look, but be subtle." Ginny followed Amy's directions by slightly turning her head to look over her shoulder. After Ginny caught sight of what Draco had been looking at, she whipped her head around with a mischievous grin across her face. Together, Amy and Ginny stifled a laugh.

"Something you want to share with the rest of us?" Harry asked the pair of red-headed girls.

"Nothing that concerns you, Harry," Ginny smirked. "But, Hermione, I believe Amy and I need to have a word with you after dinner." With a confused look on her face, Hermione ignored them and turned back to Harry and Ron to continue their conversation.

"Look, Harry, all I'm saying is that the book might be dangerous. It's filled with spells that even _I_ have never heard of. I mean, who is this half-blood Prince?"

"Hermione, it's just a textbook, stop worrying —"

"No, I won't stop worrying," Hermione stated. With those words, she stood and began to gather her books. "I'm going to the library to see what I can find out about this half-blood prince," Hermione turned towards Ginny and Amy. "Would you two care to join me?" Amy and Ginny quietly gathered their books as well, stuffed them into their bags and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. As they exited, Amy noticed Hermione take a quick look towards Draco; when she noticed he was staring, she rolled her eyes and began walking faster, with Amy and Ginny right behind.

As they reached the library, they sat down at their normal table and Hermione immediately began looking for books that had any reference to a 'half-blood Prince.' After a few minutes of sitting there silently, Ginny decided to speak up.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm."

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Amy and I saw him staring at you all throughout dinner. And then, as we were leaving, you looked at him and rolled your eyes."

"Yes, well, when have Draco and I ever gotten along...?"

"Hermione," Amy chuckled.

"What, Amy?"

"... You just called him 'Draco.' Are you sure nothing happened?"

"I'm sure, Amy! Please just leave me alone so I can do this!"

"If you wanted to be alone, why did you invite us to come with you?" Ginny complained as she picked up her bag. "Come on, Amy, let's go." Before Hermione could stop them, they were out the door. They turned the first corner just in time to walk into a tall pale Slytherin.

"Watch where you're going you —" he spotted that it was them. "Oh, it's just you, Pond. Try not to _run me over_ the next time you turn a corner."

"Sorry, Draco."

"Malfoy."

"Weaslette."

"Could you two at least _try_ to tolerate each other? I like talking to both of you and I would like it if you both get along."

"Not going to happen, Pond. Anyway, it's a good thing I ran into you. Dumbledore just sent me to get you. Says he has to talk to us about some rubbish."

"Oh… alright. I'll meet you in the Common Room when I'm done, Ginny."

"You sure?" she asked, eyeing Draco suspiciously.

"Yes, Ginny," Amy gave her friend a bit of a shove. "Now go."

Ginny walked up the stairs towards the Common Room while Amy and Draco headed in the opposite direction, towards the Headmaster's office.

"So… Draco," Amy began to make conversation, "can I ask you something?"

"Dunno. _Can_ you?"

"Well, I'm going to, anyway: why were you staring at Hermione during dinner? And why did she roll her eyes after she caught you?"

"Well, for one: I wasn't staring. I wouldn't get caught dead staring at that Mud —"

"Watch it!"

"— that _Muggle-born_. And she obviously rolled her eyes because we despise each other."

"Okay, but… Ginny told me about what happened in the dungeons at Malfoy Manor. About how relieved you were when you saw she was alive. How to hugged her and wouldn't let her go."

" _Shut it_ , Pond. This interrogation isn't going to do you any good."

"Draco, do you… have feelings…? For Hermione?"

"What are you on about?"

"Oh, my Merlin! You do —"

"Of course I don't, Pond —"

"Draco, I just want to —"

"You just want to what?" He pinned her against the nearest wall. "In case you forgot, Pond, I know everything about you. All your dirty little secrets. I know all about the Order. Your family. Your _parents_. And don't think — that just because we've been getting along — that I'll hesitate to tell your precious little friends everything about you. So why don't you just back off."

"I believe that it is _you_ that should back up, Mr. Malfoy," a calm voice called from the opposite side of the corridor. Amy turned her head strugglingly to the left to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the corner. Draco immediately released his grips on Amy's wrists.

"I was wondering when you two would be along. I was starting to get worried. Is everything alright, Miss Pond?" As Amy rubbed her wrists, she shook her head yes.

"Very well then. If you would both follow me..."

The Headmaster led the Slytherin and the Gryffindor to his office. As he sat down behind his desk, he waved his wand and two chairs appeared in front of him; Amy took the one on the left, and Draco: the one on the right.

"I have called you both here tonight to discuss something of the utmost importance: the safety of the students. Mr. Malfoy, as I informed you last night, Miss Pond is a member of the Order of the Phoenix: a secret society formed by myself in order to go against the wishes of Lord Voldemort and his followers."

"Professor —"

"Miss Pond, please. I have already discussed these arrangements with Mr. Malfoy." She silenced her herself and allowed the older wizard to continue. "Thank you, Amy. Now, as we all know, Voldemort has returned in bigger numbers than last time. He is gathering anyone he can find: those who go against the Ministry, those who go against the way we do things here at Hogwarts. Miss Pond, you have the right to know that Draco has been assigned a task by Lord Voldemort himself."

Amy turned in her chair to face Draco; his face had been drained of all of the color it had just moments ago. Draco looked her in the eye.

"Would you care to elaborate, Draco?"

The boy shook his head no; Amy could see the fear in his eyes.

"Voldemort has ordered Mr. Malfoy to murder me, Miss Pond."

Amy slowly covered her mouth with her hand, and began crying, never looking away from Draco, hoping to see his reaction. Just as she predicted, Draco let loose a couple of tears, just as she had.

"Don't shed your tears for me, children. It is still October, and Voldemort does not expect this task to be carried out until late June. Is that correct, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, sir."

"Professor, how did you know? That this was what Voldemort assigned Draco?"

"Mr. Malfoy came to me at the beginning of the year, in full confidence, to explain the details of what has occurred so far, from the perspective of the Death Eaters."

"I was scared, Pond," stuttered Draco. I was _so_ scared." Amy scooted her chair closer to him and hesitantly put her arm around Draco. He tensed under her touch, but soon exhaled and accepted her comfort.

"Now, Miss Pond. This information that I am about to tell you is confidential. You are not to discuss this with anyone, do you understand? Mr. Malfoy and I are the only others that know of this, and I expect it to stay that way. Is that understood."

"Um… yes, of course."

"Very, well… Draco, you must go through with whatever Voldemort has asked you to do. You must try to kill me."

"Professor —"

"Miss Pond, I am not finished. Mr. Malfoy you will follow the instructions so that Voldemort never doubts your allegiance. You must follow his orders, do you understand."

"Yes, professor," croaked Draco.

"Professor, why do I need to know this? Why do I have to be involved?"

"Miss Pond, you will play a very crucial role in this arrangement. You must protect Mr. Malfoy under any circumstance, no matter what the cost. You must help him murder me, Miss Pond. You must assist him if necessary."

"I can't. I just… no, I _can't_ —"

"You _will_ , Miss Pond. Now, I believe I have troubled you both enough for the night. You may return to your dormitories. I think you should both be well rested."

After exiting the office, Amy turned to talk to Draco, but he had already gone in the direction towards his dormitory.

* * *

"Amy, what took you so long? What did Dumbledore want?"

Amy had just walked through the portrait hole and was already being bombarded with questions. She only became aware of the fact that she was still crying when Ginny asked her why.

"Um… just thinking about Sirius again," Amy lied.

Ginny gave her a sympathetic look, but it didn't last long. "So, what _did_ Dumbledore want? With you and Malfoy?"

"It was nothing, Ginny. Just something about our grades..."

"Oh… alright, well —"

"You know what, Ginny, I think I'm going to head to bed now. Sorry," Amy mumbled as she passed her friend and walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Harry, you're making it wrong. You're supposed to put the flobberworm mucus in _before_ the ginger root."

"Not according to the book, Hermione."

"Harry, I think it would do us all some good if you listened to Hermione for once."

"Amy, Hermione, just let Harry do what he wants. If he messes up then maybe Slughorn won't praise him so much," Ron whispered the last bit so only the girls could hear him.

"Now, now, I believe it is time for me to check your potions, everyone! Back away from your cauldrons," Slughorn called to the students. The Potions professor walked around the room giving the students notes on what they could do to improve their potion making. As he reached the four Gryffindors in the back of the classroom, Amy could notice his eyes light up.

"Ah, Harry m'boy! This is a perfect Cure for Boils! Well done, well done… Ah, Miss Granger… so close, _very close_ , but not there just yet. Mr. Wallabee, I believe you forgot to add in the porcupine quills! That is a very crucial mistake, don't make it again, Wallabee! And finally, Miss Pond… hmm… " As he moved his face closer to the cauldron, there was a slight _BOOM_ that came from her potion, making everyone jump. When the professor brought his face back out, he began sprouting boils all over his face. "Miss Pond, I don't see how you messed this up so bad! This is only a beginner potion! I expected much more from you, considering… well, you know… Harry! Pass me your potion!"

Slughorn took Harry's potion from his hands and stuck his entire face in the cauldron. He took his head back out of the cauldron and dismissed the class, except for —

"Harry, Miss Granger, Miss Pond, please hang back for a moment!" The three sent a look in Ron's direction, letting him know to wait outside for them.

"I have something that I would ask you three," he said, sorting through his papers. "I was hoping you could all come to my office tonight for a spot of supper! Now, it wouldn't just be the four of us, of course! I have invited others students: McLaggen, Zabini… a few others as well!"

"Oh, uh, I can't, professor. I have detention with Professor Snape tonight, sir."

"With Severus? Oh, I'm sure I can persuade him otherwise. But ladies, will you be in attendance tonight?"

Hermione and Amy looked at each other, smiled, and nodded towards their professor.

"Oh, very good! I'll you tonight then!"

The three students exited the classroom, after agreeing not to tell Ron about the dinner, seeing as he wasn't invited. They made up an excuse about him getting Harry and Hermione to help Amy with her potions work.

"Sorry about that, Amy. I didn't realize you were that bad at Potions..."

"I guess my lack of Potions knowledge from when I was staying at Grimmauld Place has finally caught up to me. But at least I'll have some extra help now."

* * *

As the day started to come to an end, the four Gryffindor sixth years met up with Ginny in the Common Room. She was sitting by the fire with Dean Thomas, but Ron was quick to shoo him off.

"Ron! What was that for?"

"I'd rather not have to watch you and your _boyfriend_ cuddling together by the fire."

Ron wasn't the only one that looked as if he was about the murder Dean. As Ron and Ginny had their row, Amy noticed Harry sending daggering looks in Dean's direction. Amy knew that Harry now had feelings for Ginny. _Of course_ , she thought, _the only time he actually returns these feelings to Ginny is when she is already taken_.

"Well, you don't have to anymore! I was invited to have dinner with Slughorn and a couple of other students tonight! And I was just about to go get ready! Slughorn also told me that Hermione and Amy were invited, so guess what? You get to spend the night alone because _Harry_ has detention with Snape!" Ginny whipped around to face the other girls. "Are you coming with me to get ready, or _not_?"

Hermione and Amy looked at each other hesitantly and, after apologizing to Ron, followed the fuming Weasley girl up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Ginny, I think you should calm down..."

"How can I? This isn't the first time Ron has done something like this! He and Harry caught us making out in a corridor the other day and he threatened us!"

"What did Harry do?"

"Well, first Ron yelled at me and Dean. Then I told Dean to go back into the Common Room so that I could talk to Ron. We got into a huge argument, which resulted in both of us taking our wands out. When Ron came at me, Harry tried pushing him _I_ went after _Ron_ and he had to hold us both back. Ron shot a jinx in my direction, and Harry had to pin him up against the wall to stop him. Then I pointed out how Harry had snogged Cho, Hermione had snogged Viktor, and Amy had snogged Fred; saying that _that_ was the reason he was so uncomfortable with seeing me and Dean. I walked away, but I could hear Ron start to yell at Harry, saying how he 'betrayed his trust' and that he was 'supposed to be his friend.'"

"So Harry protected you?" Hermione asked.

"Well — yes. Yes, I guess so."

Amy stifled a laugh under her breath.

"What, Amy? Is there something funny about Harry protecting me from Ron?"

"Hmm… yes, actually."

"Would you care to explain why you think so?"

"No, I'm fine. I think you can figure it out for yourself if you think long and hard about it. And while you do, I'm going to go get ready for supper."

* * *

It was the next day — a Saturday — and it was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Amy bundled herself up, seeing that it was also snowing outside. She and Hermione were all covered and ready, so they went down to the Common Room to meet with Harry, seeing as Ron was still upset with them from the previous night, and Ginny was going with Dean.

"Hello, ladies," Harry put his arms out for them to take. "Would you join me in going to Hogsmeade?"

Giggling, Hermione and Amy each took one of Harry's arms and walked out of the Common Room. As they reached the doors to exit the castle, they could see Filch with his Secrecy Sensor, checking all of the students. As soon as they were cleared by him, they practically ran to Hogsmeade. The snow was even harsher than it had been when Amy looked out the window that morning. They made their way into the Three Broomsticks to warm up and ordered three Butterbeers. "I'll pay for them, don't worry," Amy shuffled through her bag to pull out the appropriate amount of money to pay for the drinks. Amy could see Harry subtly trying to look around the pub; Amy could only guess that he was looking for Ginny. Amy was also looking around the pub, though she was more nervous than Harry. She had a task to complete today, and it was not one that she looked forward to. When Amy saw the person that she was supposed to meet, she made an excuse to Harry and Hermione so she could follow her. Just as Draco had instructed, she covered her face with her hood before walking into the ladies lavatory. She used her wand so that no one would recognize her voice, and she waited in the corner of the room for when Katie Bell followed her. And she did. She entered the room alone and Amy took the opportunity to give her the necessary instructions. Amy revealed the necklace from her coat pocket but was careful not to touch the actual piece of jewelry, considering what it was meant to do. Amy made sure that Katie left the bathroom first, giving herself a few minutes to compose herself. After fixing her voice and revealing her face from under her hood, she exited the lavatory. But she did not expect to see this: Harry had Mundungus Fletcher pinned against a wall while Hermione tried to stop him.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Amy yelled.

"He took this! He took all of it!"

"He took _what_ , Harry?"

"This!" Harry pointed to a pile of random objects lying across the floor.

"Hang on a moment," Aym bent down and picked up one of the goblets that were mixed in with the mess. "This is from Grimmauld Place. All of it! Theses are all of Sirius' things! Mundungus you sneaking little git," Amy now revealed her wand and pointed it at him as well. But before Amy or Harry could do anything, there was a _POP!_ And Mundungus had disapparated.

"I can't believe it! Why can't the Order control him? That's Sirius' stuff!"

"Actually, Harry… it's _your_ stuff..." Amy mumbled under her breath.

"What? _My_ stuff?"

"Yes… I thought Dumbledore had told you. Sirius left everything he had — _everything_ — in your name. All his possessions — including Kreacher — they're all yours."

"That makes it even worse!"

"Harry, calm down… people are still staring," Hermione whispered. "Why don't you just tell Dumbledore about it when we get back to Hogwarts?"

 _Because Dumbledore might not be alive by the time we get back_ , Amy thought.

"I think it's time we started heading back, don't you?" Amy prompted as they finished their Butterbeers. As they left the pub the three saw Ron sitting with Seamus Finnegan, and they were both shooting daggered looks in Ginny and Dean's direction.

As they walked out into the cold, they pulled on their hats, scarves, and gloves and waded through the heavy snow. They began walking up the High Street behind two girls, but Amy couldn't tell they were. But Amy soon became aware of who it was when the two girls ended up in an argument.

"It has nothing to do with you, Leanne!"

 _Crap._

Katie and Leanne started fighting over the package that Amy had handed her in the bathroom. The package hit the ground and opened, revealing the necklace. Amy had to resist the urge to yell at them to not touch it. But as soon as Katie touched the bare necklace, Amy knew that she was doomed.

Katie was lifted up into the air, suspended by her ankle, and at that moment, she let out a scream with a blank expression on her face. Leanne backed up so that she was standing with Amy, Harry, and Hermione. The four of them began trying to pull Katie down from the air and she soon fell on top of them with Harry catching her. She kept thrashing and screaming so loud that Harry had to lower her to the ground and put her down. Harry was just about to run for help when a large figure appeared on the street.

"Hagrid! Help her! I think she's been cursed," Harry yelled over the sound of the falling snow. Hagrid yelled at them to step away from her and he picked her up, running towards the castle. Amy, Harry, Hermione, and Leanne stayed there, frozen. Leanne began crying and Hermione went over to comfort her. "Leanne… what happened? When did it happen?"

"It was when the package opened..."

Hermione bent down as if to pick up the package.

"No, don't!" Amy yelled to her.

Hermione looked at her confused, but Harry leaned in towards the necklace to get a better look. "Amy's right! No one touches it! I've seen his before, at Borgin and Burkes a few years ago. The label said that it was cursed." He looked towards Leanne, who was still in Hermione's arms, "How did Katie get this? Did she say who gave it to her?"

"She came back from the bathroom with the package. She said she had to give it to someone, that she had to deliver it. We started walking and when I asked her who gave it to her she said it was none of my business… that's when it happened..."

"We should get back and take the necklace with us. Show it to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

Harry removed his scarf and carefully picked the necklace up within it, making sure not to touch it.

They had just made it to the grounds when Harry had a revelation. "Malfoy was there. At Borgin and Burkes four years ago. This must have been what they were buying at Borgin and Burkes when we were spying on them."

"I don't know, Harry, that's a pretty serious accusation," Hermione whispered.

"Besides," Amy butted in, "Katie received the necklace in the _girl's_ lavatory."

"Then someone must have been helping him —"

Harry was cut off by a frantic Professor McGonagall running in their direction.

You hour! Hagrid says you saw what happened. Follow me to my office..." She eyed Harry's scarf is his hands. "Potter, what is that?"

"It's the thing she touched."

"Oh my," she took the scarf from Harry's hands and began to lead them into the castle. They passed Filch once more, and McGonagall informed him to pass the object within the scarf onto Snape. They reached the office and retold the story to their Transfiguration professor. Leanne began crying throughout the entire retelling of the story, and McGonagall ended up sending her to the Hospital Wing to get something for the shock.

"Would you three mind telling me what happened when Katie touched the necklace?"

"She was lifted up into the air and she started screaming and flailing her arms. Professor, I need to see Professor Dumbledore. There's something I need to tell him."

"I'm sorry, Potter, but the Headmaster is away until Monday. But, I assure you, anything you have to say to him, you can say in front of me."

Harry seemed to gather his thoughts before revealing who he believed was behind it. "I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie the necklace."

"Do you have any proof, Potter?" McGonagall asked as if she wanted to believe him.

"Well… not exactly, but —"

"Then I am sorry, but I cannot do anything with any hard proof. Besides, Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today."

"How do you know, Professor?" Harry asked, his mouth gaping.

"Because he was in detention with me, Potter. Now, if you are finished I must go and check on Miss Bell," she held her door open, giving them no choice but to leave.

After McGonagall was out of earshot, Harry continued their conversation as they began walking towards the Common Room. "You know what I just realized. With Katie gone, now I'm down a Chaser. I know that's not the most important thing at the moment, but now I have to hold more tryouts..."

"How many people tried out for Chaser at the beginning of the year?" Amy asked.

"Not many. Katie was already on the team and Ginny and Demelza were the only two that tried out that were good."

"I could try out, Harry. Ginny and I have been breaking into the Weasley's broom cupboard to practice ever since we were little. I reckon I'd do good for Chaser."

"Awesome! Of course, I can't just give the position to you, so I'll have you tryout with the rest of the team tomorrow evening if that's okay?"

"Sure, Harry."

"Harry!" THe three heard as they entered the Common Room. "Amy! Hermione! You're alright!"

"Of course we're okay, Ronald, why wouldn't we be?" Hermione asked in a condescending tone.

"Well I… I heard what happened to Katie, and how you were all there. I didn't know if something happened to you."

"Well, as you can see, they're perfectly fine," Ginny walked over and pushed her way passed Ron to get to her other friends. "So, Harry, about the Quidditch team —"

"Oh, no need to worry about that, Ginny. Amy's already agreed to try out for the open spot."

"Oh, thank Merlin. McLaggan had been bugging me about talking to you ever since we heard about what happened. He's got himself set on becoming the 'star' of the Quidditch team," Ginny scoffed. "And don't _you_ worry, Harry, about having to find other people try out for Chaser. Amy's really good in that position. I always wondered why she never tried out the past two years."

"I've had enough on my plate, Ginny, worrying about the Order and everything. I guess playing Quidditch until Katie gets better will just be a way of relaxing for me. Oh! I almost forgot I have to go meet with someone. I'll be back in a bit."

Amy heard Ginny yell after her just as she closed the portrait door. Amy continued down the seventh-floor corridor until she reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, just where Draco had told her to be. She walked past the wall three times, thinking the same thing to herself every time. "I need to meet Draco in the room of hidden things. I need to meet Draco in the room of hidden things. I need to meet Draco in the room of hidden things." The door appeared just where it had last year when Dumbledore's Army had their secret meetings.

She entered the room and was pulled aside by a strong arm which was now covering her mouth.

"Who are you?" Draco sneered as he struggled to cover her mouth.

"Draco, it's me! It's Amy! It's Pond!"

"How do I know it's you? Someone could have used Polyjuice —"

"I know you like Hermione!" Amy struggled to say under his hold. Draco loosened his grip on her; Amy knew she was the only one willing to admit that to him, and so did he.

"So you gave Bell the necklace, then. I heard about what happened —"

"It wouldn't have worked anyway. Dumbledore isn't here. He's not at Hogwarts. And he won't be back until Monday."

" _Shit_. Well, I guess we'll have to find another way to do it then."

"Not right now, Draco I had to watch her become cursed today, and it was all my fault. I'm the one that _gave_ her the necklace —"

"Well, it couldn't have been me, seeing as McGonagall decided to give me detention —"

"Well maybe if you did your homework —"

"I don't need to be lectured, Pond. You're not my mother."

"I wasn't trying to be. I was just trying to be… to be your..."

"To be my _what_?"

"Your _friend_ , Draco. And based on the situations you seem to find yourself in, I think you need one at the moment."

"Bugger off, Pond. I don't need your pity. Just go back to your group Gryffindors. I don't need your assistance right now."

She stood there longer than she needed to, just watching him as he walked off deeper into the madness that was the Room of Requirement.

Amy resisted the urge to run off to her friends and tell them everything about what she had agreed to do with Draco. So instead, she ran up to the Owlery to write to Remus. She realized she hadn't talked to him since Malfoy Manor, and she usually didn't go this long without writing him. She entered the Owlery and walked over to Hedwig, leaving herself a mental note to let Harry know she used Hedwig to send Remus a message. She took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink from her bag and began writing:

 _Remus,_

 _How are you? I realized we hadn't spoken since the occurrences of Malfoy Manor and I just wanted to check in on you and everyone else. How is everything going with the Order? Being here at Hogwarts had pretty much disconnected me from everything that goes on with the Order, so I would really appreciate it if you could send me letters every week about what is happening._

 _I'm sure you heard from McGonagall already, but a student was cursed today in Hogsmeade from a cursed necklace. Harry reckons that Malfoy is behind it all, but you know how Harry jumps to conclusions._

 _I haven't talked to Tonks in a while, but I'm sure she would really appreciate it if you at least wrote to her. I think that would lighten her spirits a bit._

 _Remus, I have to ask you something concerning my parents. You always told me that if I had any questions that I should ask Tonks, but I wanted to ask you, seeing as Tonks would never give me a straight answer. As you know, they left me a letter for when I got older about why they didn't keep me. But the letter doesn't tell the full story, and I was wondering if you could tell me. Please, Remus. I want to know as much about them as possible, and I think you're the only way I can._

 _Please write back soon,_

 _XOXO_

 _Your Favorite Goddaughter,_

 _Amy_


	23. Quidditch

**A/N Happy 37th Birthday to the one and only Harry Potter! And a very happy 52nd birthday to Joanne Rowling.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Quidditch**

~ HARRY ~

"Ron, you can't just cover _one_ of the hoops! You have to cover all three!" Ginny yelled at her brother, frustratedly. As much as Harry wanted his Chasers to be able to make goals, he wanted his Keeper to be able to block the goals, as well. Harry flew over to where Ron was blocking the goal posts.

"Ron, what's wrong? No offense, but you haven't been _this_ bad at blocking the goals since last year when the Slytherins made up that song about you..."

"I know, Harry. I'm sorry, but ever since we caught Ginny and Dean snogging in that corridor, it's like I don't have my head on straight. She's my little sister, and I want to protect her, you know what I mean?"

 _I know more about it than you think_ , Harry thought to himself. "Look, Ron, you have to at least _try_ , all right? We got that match with Slytherin tomorrow and in order for us to win, _you_ need to block _all three goal posts_. I'll talk to Ginny, Amy, and Demelza and make sure they score as much as they can, but you _can't_ let Slytherin score!"

"I get it, Harry… don't let Slytherin win..."

"Great. Thanks, mate."

Harry flew over a land near where the three Chasers stood, talking. Harry took a few moments, before going over to them, to admire Ginny. He couldn't help it. The way her hair flowed in the cool winter air, the way her nose crinkled and her laugh sounded when one of the other girls made a joke. Amy was the first to notice him standing there, observing them.

"Harry, you alright there?" Amy called, pulling him out of his Ginny induced trance.

"Wha — oh, yeah, sorry!" Harry walked towards them, trying to avoid eye contact with his best friends' sister. "I just wanted to make sure that you three make tomorrow the best Quidditch match we have. Ron's a bit out of it at the moment —"

"— a _lot_ out of it —" Ginny mumbled.

"— but, I need you three to score as much as you can tomorrow to make sure we keep our points above Slytherins tomorrow. That'll make my job of catching the snitch a lot easier. I won't have to make sure that were within 150 points of Slytherins' score."

"We get it, Harry," Ginny answered, a smile on her face. "We'll do our best tomorrow and make up for all of my brother's mistakes."

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" Harry looked her straight in the eye.

"Umm, sure Harry," Ginny giggled awkwardly as the two of them began walking away from the Quidditch Pitch. Though his intentions for this conversation with Ginny were completely innocent, Harry didn't miss the thumbs up and wide smile that Amy seemed to give him before he turned away. Harry knew that Amy knew about his feelings for Ginny, he just hoped that Ginny didn't notice as well.

"Ginny, I want to talk to you about Ron," he was cut off by Ginny rolling her eyes, but he continued anyway. "Ginny, I would really appreciate it if you started being a bit more easy on Ron. At least until after the match tomorrow."

Ginny sighed. "Look, Harry, as much as I want to win the match against Slytherin, Ron had it coming. He keeps bugging me _so much_ about Dean. You saw how he was when the two of you found me and Dean in that corridor!" she pointed out.

Harry remembered that encounter very well. That was the time that he realized he couldn't push his feelings for Ginny away. In that moment he wanted to pull Dean away from Ginny and begin kissing her himself, but he knew he couldn't…

"I know, Ginny, he went a bit overboard —"

"— a _bit_? —"

"— But can you blame him? Ginny," Harry sighed. He _really_ didn't want to have this conversation with Ginny. "Ginny, I know you're entitled to date whoever you want. It's your decision and I want you to know that. But Ron still sees you as a little girl — as his little sister. He's just trying to protect you —"

"Well, apparently he's protecting me from the wrong people! If he were smart, which we both know he's not, he would try protecting me from himself and _not_ from Dean. Why can't Ron just be more like _you_ , Harry?" She whispered the last part as she softened her expression. He noticed the way a tear began to fall from her face and he had to resist the urge to wipe it away and pull her close. "What do you mean? More like me?"

"Well, ever since I started dating Dean, you've always been there for me. You've supported me. Remember the talk we had at the beginning of the year? In Fred and George's shop? You said you didn't care who I dated as long as they treated me right. I just don't know why Ron can't understand that." Ginny moved closer to Harry, and they were now only inches away. "Harry, can I tell you something? If we're being completely honest… ?" She waited for him to shake his head yes in response before continuing. "Harry, Dean hasn't been treating me right..." she looked him directly in the eye. "He's… he's been seeing other people behind my back, and I… I don't know what to do." Ginny let the tears fall freely from her face. Harry took this moment to truly comfort her and he pulled her into his chest, allowing her to feel safe. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to cry into his shoulder. "Harry, I… I wanted to tell someone, but… I just, I didn't know how," Ginny sniffled. "I wanted to tell _you_ , Harry," she removed her face from his shoulder, but her arms remained where they were. "You were the one that told me to make sure Dean treated me right… and look where I am now!" Ginny let out a wretched laugh. "I'm _here_. Crying into your arms because my boyfriend couldn't stay true."

She stood there staring into Harry's eyes for how long? Harry didn't know; it could have been hours. He stared back into her her sad brown eyes as she looked into his green ones. It was only when they heard the voices of their Quidditch team members that they moved away from each other. Ginny began furiously wiping the tears away from her eyes as Ron, Amy, and the rest of the team rounded a corner and saw them standing there. Demelza Robins, Jimmy Peakes, and Ritchie Coote all went off to the Common Room as Ron and Amy stuck with Harry and Ginny. Amy noticed that Ginny's eyes were red and puffy and asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine, Amy," Ginny lied. "Harry and I were just talking about… stuff."

"Oh," Amy was not convinced. "Alright then. I think it's time we head back up to the Common Room..." Amy urgently ushered the other three Gryffindors along with her.

"Harry, what's wrong with Ginny?" Ron whispered as they walked through the corridors. "You didn't make her cry, did you?"

"No! No, of course not. We were just talking," Harry quickly defended himself.

"Alright, just want to make sure. As much as I'm mad at her, she's still my baby sister, you know? That's why I'm so protective of her around Dean. I'm just trying to make sure the school doesn't view her as something she's not."

In that moment, Harry wanted to stop walking and confess to Ron everything he knew about Ginny: from Dean cheating on her to Harry's deep feelings for her. But he sided against it. Merlin knew what would happen to their friendship if Ron found out, and Harry didn't want to be responsible for that.

"Harry, I think I should resign as Keeper," Ron said bluntly as he stopped short.

"What?! No, Ron… you can't! We have a match against Slytherin _tomorrow_!"

"Just let McLaggen in then. We both know he's better than I am."

"Ron, does this have something to do with Ginny?"

"Well… yeah, it does. She's been pointing out all of my mistakes and… I just know I'm not good enough. And seeing her with Dean all the time —"

"Ron, we're not replacing you. Just because you're upset about Dean dating Ginny it doesn't mean you have to take it out on your Quidditch. You're playing tomorrow. And that's it."

* * *

"So you're going to trick Ron into thinking he has the luck? That's brilliant!" Amy complimented Harry's idea. During the time that Amy, Hermione, and Ginny were stuck at Malfoy Manor, Harry had won Felix Felicis in Potions class for brewing a perfect Draught of Living Death. He and Amy agreed to make Ron believe that he had obtained the luck, in order for him to do better in the match.

"We better get to the Great Hall, then, if we're going to do this," Amy said as she stood. Together the two walked and sat with Ginny and the rest of the Quidditch team at the Gryffindor table. Ron walked in a few moments later. "Show time," Harry mumbled to Amy as he took the sealed bottle out of his pocket. "Hey, Ron! Something to drink?"

"Yeah, anything..." Ron looked nervous.

Harry swiftly poured Ron a glass of Pumpkin juice and passed it to his friend. He made sure that the bottle was at least visible.

"Ron, don't!"

Ron stared up at Hermione who had just appeared in the room.

"What are you talking about, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned accusingly towards Harry. "You put something in it."

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked, pretending to be shocked.

"I saw you pour something into Ron's drink."

"I _really_ have no idea what you mean," Harry lied as he placed the bottle back in his pocket.

"Ron _please_ don't —"

But Ron already had the cup on his lips. "I don't need you to tell me what to and what not to drink, Hermione."

Harry could feel Amy laughing next to him as Hermione sat down on his other side. "I can't believe you, Harry. You know that's illegal."

"I still don't know what you're on about," Harry lied again as he bit into his muffin and stood up. "Come on, team. It's nearly time for the match to start."

Harry, Ron, Amy, and Ginny left Hermione behind and headed towards the Gryffindor changing rooms. When they arrived, they met an excited looking Demelza at the door. "Guess what? Vaisey, Slytherins Chaser, got hit by a Bludger yesterday and is too zoned out to play. _Also_ , Malfoy isn't playing either! He's gone off sick!"

"Really?" Harry asked, staring at her.

"Yeah, they got Harper instead. He's an idiot, that one. Shouldn't be that hard for us to beat him," Demelza walked off into the room as the rest followed.

"I guess that's good news for us," Amy breathed out.

"Nah, just luck," Ron stated as they all put on their Quidditch robes. "Wait a moment… what was it Hermione said you put in my drink…?"

"What do you mean?" Harry kept a blank expression on his face. "Anyway, come on. The match is about to start!" Harry yelled so that all of his teammates heard. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Amy, Demelza, Jimmy, and Ritchie all grabbed their brooms and walked out onto the pitch, set to win.

Most of the stadium was filled with the colors of red and gold, but one large section was crowded with green and silver. Most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had also sided with Gryffindor. Amy pointed out to Harry that Luna Lovegood was sitting in the Ravenclaw section with her huge lion hat covering her head.

Harry and the Slytherin Captain, Urquhart, met in the center of the pitch and shook hands. Madam Hooch counted up to three, and the match had begun!

The players kicked off from the ground to be level with the goal posts. The commentating began as well, and Harry had recognized the voice immediately. It was Zacharias Smith, the boy that no one from the DA had particularly liked. Harry turned his broom to face the commentator's podium and instantly missed when it was Lee Jordan that occupied that seat. Regardless of the demeaning comment Zacharias was making, within the first half hour of the match, Gryffindor was already winning sixty to zero while Ron had saved twice as many goals.

After a few more goals saved by Ron, the crowd began to sing out a fan favorite: "Weasley Is Our King." Harry could tell that Ron was enjoying all of the attention. But Harry was thrown off track when Smith's voice boomed over the megaphone. "Blimey, I think Harper has spotted the snitch!" Harry's head shot in the direction that Harper was heading and he went off on his Firebolt. With his Firebolt's speed, he was soon caught up with Harper. They bumped into each other as they both reached for the snitch, only inches away. Harry peeked over at the score and saw that Slytherin was behind Gryffindor by one hundred points; meaning that if Harper caught the snitch, Slytherin would win. Harper was still a bit ahead of him and Harry's head jumbled with ideas of how to distract Harper.

"Hey, Harper? Malfoy pay you for playing for him today?" Harper looked back at Harry and hesitated just enough for Harry to get ahead of him so that he could reach the snitch. He reached his hand out and caught the snitch!

"Yes! I got it!" He and the rest of Gryffindor team gathered together in the air for a hug. After the group hug had ended, they all hug each other individually; Harry's hug with Ginny did not last as long as Harry wanted it to, but he went straight on to hug Amy. Harry noticed Ron and Ginny hug without even noticing that it was with each other. They soon released each other, but Ron offered her a small smile before looking away.

The team landed safely down on the ground and all of Gryffindor house and surrounded them and raised them up on their shoulders. Harry found Hermione in the crowd, who was still giving Harry a disapproving look. After being released by the rest of their house, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team went off to the changing rooms to put their regular clothes back on. As they were finishing up, Hermione walked in as Dean rushed past her and yelled, "Party in the common room!" He grabbed Ginny by the arm and began pulling her out before she could turn to look at Harry one last time.

Demelza, Jimmy, and Ritchie followed out after Dean and Ginny, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Amy alone in the changing room.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done it, Harry. Slughorn told you it was illegal..."

"You gonna turn us in, then?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes at Hermione.

"What are you three on about?" Amy asked, grinning in the opposite direction so Ron and Hermione couldn't see.

"Harry spiked Ron's Pumpkin Juice with Felix Felicis!"

"No, I didn't," defended Harry.

"Harry, _don't_ lie to me —" Hermione advanced towards Harry. He took this as the sign to pull the full bottle out of his pocket. "I faked it. I wanted Ron to think he had the luck, but you did it all by yourself, Ron."

"But… what about Vaisey… and Malfoy… ?"

Harry and Amy shrugged. Ron turned accusingly towards Hermione. "You didn't think I could do this good with the luck, did you?"

"I _never_ said that, Ron —"

Ron shoved Hermione out of the way as he stormed out of the changing rooms and towards the common room.

"Hermione," Amy started. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Hermione yelled, blinking back the tears. "I just want to be alone right now," she said, right before storming out as well. But she went in the opposite direction of Ron.

"Er," Harry broke the silence, "maybe that wasn't our best plan..."

"I guess not," Amy sighed. "Come on, we should get to the party." Amy linked arms with Harry and pulled him along up the seven flights of stairs to the common room. When they walked through the portrait hole, the room erupted with applause and the crowd pulled both Harry and Amy in, separating the two of them. Harry could see that Amy was already deep in conversation with Neville, so he had to wade off the group of girls around him all by himself. Not so long after that, Colin Creevey and his brother Dennis tried to start a conversation with Harry, but he shrugged them off as well. Harry began searching for Ron, hoping to calm him down after what happened, but he couldn't seem to find him, so he decided to move towards the drinks table. While trying heavily to avoid Romilda Vane (who was trying to ask him to Slughorn's Christmas Party), he ended up walking straight into Ginny who was just as shocked as he was when they collided.

"Oh, sorry Ginny —"

"Harry, hide me!" Ginny whispered as she pushed Harry out of the way and hid behind his back. In that moment, Dean Thomas strolled over looking confused. "You haven't seen Ginny, have you, Harry? She told me about five minutes ago that she had to use that bathroom."

Harry had to make sure _not_ to punch Dean and replied, "I think I just saw her walk out the portrait hole," Harry lied as he pointed towards the exit.

"Really?" Dean asked. "Alright, then..." he mumbled as he headed in that direction and left the common room.

"Ginny," Harry pried Ginny from his back and turned to face her. "He's gone. What was all that about?"

"Thank you, Harry!" Ginny sighed as she pulled him into a hug. Harry couldn't help but return the embrace, wanting to hold her for eternity. But she soon ended it when she pulled away. "I just… I don't want to be around him right now," Ginny answered.

"I can't blame you. Considering what you told me," Harry replied, trying to catch her eyes, but she seemed to be avoiding his. "Ginny," he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you just, you know… dump him?"

Ginny mumbled something soft enough that Harry couldn't hear her. "Ginny, you have to speak up. I want to help you. _Please_ , Ginny. Why don't you just break up with him?"

"Because I _can't_!" she practically yelled. The people that were close enough to hear their conversation, flinched when she did. Ginny took Harry by the sleeve and pulled him into a corner so no one else could hear them. "Harry, I can't."

She looked into his eyes as if pleading for help. "Dean and I… well we… it's complicated..."

"Ginny, you can tell me. I know it's awkward talking to me because you see me as your brother, but you can tell me anything."

Ginny looked as if she was about to disagree with his statement, but instead, she gave in. "Harry, I'll tell you, but you _have to promise_ not to tell anyone else," Ginny pleaded.

"Of course."

"Well… after Hermione, Amy, Malfoy, and I were brought back to Hogwarts, everyone was happy to see that we were alright and safe. Especially Dean. When Madam Pomfrey had checked me over and made sure I was fine to stay in my own room that night, she let me go. Apparently Dean had been waiting outside of the Hospital WIng for me, because they wouldn't let him in to see me. I was happy to see him too, of course, I mean, I was just abducted by Death Eaters. Who wouldn't be happy to get back to their boyfriend?" Ginny flinched at the word boyfriend, but continued anyway. "We were so happy to see each other that we started making out in a deserted corridor, and that's where you and Ron found us… When I met him back in the common room, there were other people in there, and he asked if I wanted to go up to his room with him… and I said yes."

Harry had a feeling he knew where this was going, but he didn't want to seem immature and say it.

"So, we went upstairs and sat on his bed. For a while, nothing happened, but then he heard people coming up the stairs, so he closed the curtains around his bed and casted _Silencio_."

"So… you and Dean…? You… you had sex?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Well," Ginny sighed. "No, not exactly. Blimey, you were right, this is hard to say. Umm… Harry. Dean raped me."

Harry began to fume. "He what?" He asked through clenched teeth. "Dean did _what_ to you?"

"Harry please don't freak out!" Ginny began tearing up.

"How can I not?! He _hurt_ you, Ginny, and you want me to _not_ freak out? You have to leave him!"

"Harry there's more," she cut him off. "I'm late."

"Late? What do you mean 'late'?"

Ginny sighed, obviously not wanting to have to say it out loud. "Harry, I missed my period," she whispered. "I think… I think I might be pregnant. And if I am then I definitely _can't_ leave Dean."

"Ginny, I need you to say something to me that will stop me from going after Dean right now. Because if you don't I'm going to find him and I am going to hurt him."

"Harry, I just —" Ginny's voice was cut short by the loud cheering that ensued within the common room. Harry and Ginny looked into the center of the room to see Ron — their Ron — making out with Lavender Brown. "Merlin, now I know how he felt when he saw me with Dean," Ginny grimaced. There was a loud slam as the common room door was closed. But before it closed, Harry caught sight of a bushy brown mass that had whipped away.

"Ginny, I'll be right back. This conversation is _not_ over," Harry gave her a distinct look and with that, went after Hermione. He exited the common room and entered the deserted hallway. He heard Hermione's voice coming from down the corridor and wondered who she could be talking to. He walked briskly towards the classroom and peered through the window in the door, not expecting to see _this_.

Hermione was sitting on the desk in the front of the classroom, tears falling off her face, and leaning into the shoulder of the one and only: Draco Malfoy.

 _What the hell?_ Harry thought to himself. He was about to barge into the classroom right then and there when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't, Harry," Ginny sighed. She had a sad look in her eye, but she tried to use her smile to make the sadness go away. Ginny peered into the room as well, smiled, let out a small laugh, and turned back towards Harry. "Is there something going on that I should know about?" Harry asked carefully.

"I think it's best you ask Hermione tomorrow," Ginny reasoned.

Just then, a series of giggles were heard around the corner. Ron and Lavender ran, hand in hand, to where Harry and Ginny were standing.

"We're just looking for somewhere _private_ ," Lavender laughed. Still holding Ron's hand, she pushed past Harry and Ginny; before Harry could stop them, the pair had entered the room currently occupied by Hermione and Malfoy. Harry and Ginny opted to not follow them into the classroom. They soon realized that they could hear the yelling inside clearly without having to enter.

"Malfoy?! What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same, Weasley. Apparently looking for somewhere better than the middle of the common room to snog your new _girlfriend_."

"Hermione, what are you doing with him? Get away from him!"

"No, Ron! As if _you're_ any better to be with at the moment!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you not understand that Draco freaking Malfoy just had his arm around you?!"

"Yes, and I had mine around him! If you have a problem than just come out and say it, though you were never really good with words."

"'Mione —"

"Don't you _dare_ call her that! You have no right! After everything she's done for you for the past six years, you decide to toss her off to the side like a dirty rag."

"Draco, please —"

"'Draco?' Oh, it's 'Draco' now?" Ron let out a mocking laugh. "I see what's going on, Hermione. And it's _not_ going to work… Come on, Lav."

Harry and Ginny were pushed out of the way by a fuming Ron and an awestruck Lavender as they walked off down the corridor.

Harry peeked back into the room. Hermione was sobbing even more now than she was before Ron had appeared. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and let out a long breath. Harry really hated when his friends didn't get along.


	24. Child-Filled Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Child-Filled Christmas**

~ GINNY ~

"Ginny, you have to!" Harry yelled.

The two of them were the only ones sitting in the common room, seeing as everyone else was either outside in the snow, or in the library studying for their last minute exams. Neither Harry or Ginny really cared about passing their coming exams, so they sat together in the common room. Harry was sitting in the corner of the sofa and, even though the entire common room was deserted, Ginny was lying on the same sofa with her head in his lap.

"Harry, I'm not going to Madam Pomfrey. Especially behind Dean's back."

"Have you even told him that you think you're pregnant?" Harry accused. "How long has it been?"

"Almost two months..."

"Ginny, come with me," Harry stood, making Ginny fall off him. "It's been _two months_ and you haven't gone to see her yet. We're going."

"Harry, please, just sit back down —"

"Fine. I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way." Harry bent down, picked Ginny up off the sofa, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Harry!" Ginny protested. But Harry didn't listen; he kept walking through Hogwarts. Ginny kicked and screamed, but no one was around to hear her. It wasn't until they reached the hospital wing that he finally put her down. "Harry, that was _so_ uncalled for!" Ginny exploded.

"Ginny, it's for your own good..." Harry grabbed Ginny by the arm and dragged her in to meet Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Potter? What's going on here?"

"Madam Pomfrey, Ginny needs to be tested."

"Tested? Miss Weasley, what is the matter? What do you need to be tested for?" Madam Pomfrey grabbed the young witch by her shoulders giving her a look over to see if anything was physically wrong with her.

"If I tell you, Madam Pomfrey, could you please not promise to tell anyone else? Harry's the only one that knows..."

"Knows what, dear?"

"I… I think I'm pregnant."

Madam Pomfrey provided Ginny with a hospital gown and closed the curtain around the bed so she could change in private. Once she was finished, she opened the curtain. Harry was still sitting in the chair right next to the bed, smiling at her encouragingly. She didn't know why, but she was happy that Harry was here for her and not Dean. She didn't want to admit it, but Harry was right: she knew she had to end it with Dean, even if she was pregnant. What he did to her wasn't right, and she would never be able to live it down. Harry squeezed her hand, pulling her out of her trance. "It's going to be okay," he smiled again. _Merlin, that smile_ , Ginny thought. _I've really missed that smile. And those eyes. Those deep green eyes..._ Ginny suddenly came to a realization: she had never stopped liking Harry Potter. It had always been him. Ever since they had first met at Platform 9 ¾ for his and Ron's first year at Hogwarts. She had never stopped thinking about him; even when she was dating Michael and Dean. She realized now that this wasn't just some schoolgirl crush or obsession over a boy; Ginny Weasley was utterly and completely in love with Harry Potter. She just hoped that after all this time, he felt the same away.

"Alright, Miss Weasley, please lay down on the bed," Madam Pomfrey ran over frantically, wand in one hand, a potion in the other. "Now, would you rather Mr. Potter stay outside, or will you allowing him to stay within the curtain for the process?" Madam Pomfrey asked, eyeing them both. "He can stay if he wants," Ginny faced Harry. He smiled at her once more and stepped towards her bed. "Very well, then," Madam Pomfrey closed the curtains around them and began to unbutton Ginny's gown so that only her stomach was visible. The older witch poured some of the potions onto her hands and, after a quick warning ("This might feel a bit cold"), she began to rub into onto Ginny's stomach. Harry held her hand the entire time and she never wanted him to let go. Madam Pomfrey cleaned off her hands and held her wand above Ginny's stomach while muttering some spells under her breath. The potion on her stomach began to glow, but then stopped suddenly.

"Well, that's a good sign," Madam Pomfrey said as she cleaned the rest of the potion off of Ginny. "What's a good sign? Why did the potion stop glowing?" Ginny forced herself to sit up, but she soon felt lightheaded. She slumped back onto the pillow and Harry placed his hand behind her head.

"Miss Weasley, you may be slightly disoriented for the rest of the night. And as for when the potion stopped glowing," she smiled, "it means that you are indeed, not pregnant."

"No, but… I haven't gotten my period in the past two months..."

"You have experienced what is known as a false pregnancy, my dear. Your body will present itself as if you _are_ pregnant when indeed you aren't. No need to worry, Miss Weasley. And I suppose you rather I did not report this to your parents, Miss Weasley? Or your guardians, Mr. Potter?"

"Oh, no, I wasn't the one that..." Harry was wide eyed. "Ginny and I aren't even… dating."

"Oh, alright then. And neither of you will tell who it was then?" She looked between the both of them. Ginny tried to send Harry a warning glance without being caught. She knew that if he told, he would tell the whole story. "Sorry, Madam Pomfrey, but no," Ginny answered.

"Of course not. Well, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter and I will step out and allow you to redress. Mr. Potter, may I speak with you?" Ginny heard her ask as they closed the curtain behind them. Ginny really hoped that they weren't talking about her. She hated when people talked about her behind her back.

Ginny changed back into her clothes, still feeling a bit out of it. She couldn't keep herself standing for more than thirty seconds before having to sit back down. After a few minutes, Ginny re-opened the curtain to see Harry and Madam Pomfrey engaging in a silent conversation. When Harry caught sight of her, he was immediately at her side, helping her to stand.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said. "We really appreciate it."

"I'm always here to help," she spread her arms out motioning to the room. Harry helped a limping Ginny back to the common room. Her arm was slung around his shoulders, meaning he had to bend down to her height. He kept his arm secured around her waist, making sure she didn't fall. She was so happy that he was there for her.

When they reached the common room, it was still deserted. Harry suggested that Ginny call it a night and head up to her dormitory, but when she tried to walk up the stairs, she fumbled and fell back down into Harry's arms. They stared at each other in pure silence for what seemed like forever. Without looking away from her eyes, Harry lifted Ginny up from the ground, one hand around her waist and the other to support her legs. He walked them across the room and towards the boys' stairs. "Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny placed a hand on his chest, letting him know to stop.

"You're in no condition to walk up the stairs by yourself, and seeing as I'm not allowed up the girls stairs, I'm going to put you in my bed. I'll sleep in the common room tonight."

"Harry, you don't have to do that —"

"I'm not going to sit here and wait for Hermione or Amy to come help you. I'll place you on the bed, close and lock the curtains. No one will know it's you in there."

"Harry, I don't want to be there with Dean only a few beds away," Ginny admitted. She was afraid of being in the same _room_ with him, let alone the same room that _it_ happened. Ginny sighed. "If you're going to put me in your room, I'm not allowing you to sleep in the common room," stated Ginny with purpose.

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Harry let out a short laugh. But Ginny kept a straight face.

"I won't take up that much space on the bed. You can just lay with me."

Harry eyed her suspiciously. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked, still holding her in his arms.

"Harry, it's not like anything's going to happen." _It's not like anything has ever happened before…_

"Are you sure, Ginny? I mean what if Dean sees us? Or Ron?" Harry asked skeptically.

"It's like you said. Just close and lock the curtains." Ginny stared into Harry's eyes, letting him know that it was okay.

He nodded his head, gave her a slight smile, and continued to carry her up the stairs to his dormitory. He pushed the door open with his back and brought her over to his bed. He placed her down carefully on the four poster bed and excused himself before he went off to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Despite what Ginny had told him, she was feeling extremely uncomfortable at the moment. Not because she didn't want him to lay with her, but because she _did_ want him to lay with her. She had never actually laid with someone in bed before, and she didn't count what happened with Dean as 'laying' with someone. Ginny counted in her head and noticed that it was exactly twelve minutes before Harry returned to bed. She saw that he was wearing a light blue long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of dark blue sweatpants. His hair was wet and more disheveled than usual, it was obvious that he had just showered. She couldn't help but feel attracted to him in that moment, despite the fact that she was still technically dating Dean. But she didn't care.

Ginny noticed that she was still wearing her school uniform, but she just left it alone and decided to sleep in it for the night.

Harry opted to sleeping behind Ginny, so that they were not facing each other. He pulled the curtains closed around them, muttered the sealing charm under his breath and placed his wand and glasses on the table next to the bed. Ginny felt him moving around behind her as if he didn't know what to do with his arms. So she reached behind her, grabbed his right arm, and slung it around her waist. Instead of retracting it, like she thought he would, he moved closer to her. Without speaking to each other, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ginny woke up to the sounds of people talking in the room. She identified the voices as the other four Gryffindors that occupied this room along with Harry: Seamus, Neville, Dean, and Ron. Ginny tried to move but when she did, she was only pulled back to where she was. She looked down and noticed that Harry's arm was still latched around her waist. Except now, instead of just being slung over her carelessly, his arm was secured around her waist as if trying to protect her. She turned around so that she could face him. He looked so calm when he was sleeping; he wasn't busy worrying about what the Death Eaters were planning next or when the next Transfiguration exam was. Ginny had never seen him with his glasses off; he didn't look too different, but different enough where if someone were to quickly glance at him, they would not notice that it was the famous Harry Potter.

Harry shuffled in the bed and began groaning. He rubbed his eyes with his left hand, keeping the other around Ginny. He opened his eyes and eyed Ginny while squinting. "Ginny," he whispered, "is that you?"

"Yes," she whispered back.

He seemed to notice that his arm was still around her waist because he released his tight grip around her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Much better, thanks." They laid there in awkward silence, waiting for the other boys in the room to leave before getting up.

* * *

Later on that day, Ginny, Amy, and Hermione were sitting together in the library when Dean approached them, smiling.

"Ginny, can I talk to you for a second?"

Ginny looked around to her friends, hoping that they would make up an excuse for her to stay, but they were also smiling at her. She turned back around towards Dean, forcing a smile on her face. "Sure, Dean." Ginny stood up and followed behind Dean, who led them into an empty aisle.

"So Ginny, I was wondering if you were going to Slughorn's Christmas Party with me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Slughorn's Christmas Party? You're a member of his club so I figured you were going. And since we're dating, I'm telling you that we're going together."

"You're _telling_ me that we're going together?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" He stepped closer, cornering her while towering over her. Ginny never realized how intimidating Dean became when he was angry.

"Do you have a _problem_ with that?" Dean repeated.

"No," Ginny said immediately, as she back up further into the corner. "No, I don't."

"Good," Dean smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow night at seven, then." Dean backed away from Ginny and walked out of the library. It wasn't until Hermione and Amy came looking for her that she was able to move.

"Ginny, what happened? Are you alright?" Amy moved closer to her but before she could touch her, Ginny pushed Amy's hand away. Hermione eyed her carefully before hesitantly stepping towards her. "Ginny? What's wrong? What did Dean say?"

"Harry," Ginny breathed out. "I need to talk to Harry."

Ginny left Amy and Hermione looking confused as she ran out of the library to find Harry. He was the only person that she could talk to about this and while it upset her that she couldn't talk to her girl friends about this, she was relieved that she had an excuse to speak with Harry. She had reached the Gryffindor common room and was just about to utter the password when the painting swung open and made her fall to the ground.

"Ginny! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were there!" Harry grabbed her hand and helped her to stand.

"Harry, I —"

"Ginny, I was actually coming to look for you. There's something I have to ask you," Harry paced back and forth as if working up the courage to say something. He stopped in front of her and looked her in the eye. "Ginny, will you go to Slughorn's Christmas Party with me?"

"That's actually what I was coming to talk to _you_ about, Harry..."

"Really? So… is that a yes?" Harry had a hopeful smile across his face.

"Not exactly, um…" Ginny rubbed the back of her neck. "Dean just asked me to go with him."

Harry was wide eyed but disheartened. "And you said yes?"

"Well, he didn't really give me a choice. He kind of threatened me."

"What? What did he say?"

"He told me that I was going to the party with him because we're dating. And when I tried to say no, he asked if I had a problem with going with him, and…" Ginny sighed. "And he backed me into a corner in the library," she whispered.

"I can't believe this! I thought you were going to break up with him, Ginny!"

"Well, today, when he asked me to the party, was the first time I had seen him since you brought me to Madam Pomfrey last night. I never had the chance to find and dump him. He didn't even give me a chance."

"So, you're just going to go with him? And pretend that nothing bad happened between you and him?" Harry accused.

"Of course, not! I just don't want him to hurt me again!"

"Then leave him —"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Do you not want me to care, Ginny?"

"You seem to care a lot more than you let on!"

"What's that supposed to mean —"

"You always tell me that you think of me as your little sister —"

"I never said —"

"Let me _finish_! Ever since we were younger, you've told me about how you see me as your sister. But you don't, do you? Because you're not like Ron, or Fred, or George, or any of them. You're different." Ginny poked him in the chest. "You're different because I can talk to you about stuff like this. About Dean. I could never talk about _any_ of this with my brothers. You care _so much more_ about me than they do, and I can tell! What I don't understand is why. Why do you care so much? I'm just a stupid little girl that had a crush on you before I even knew you! So why do I mean so much to —"

Harry cut her off once again. Except this time, instead of cutting her off with his words, he did so by pressing his lips against hers. It was the best kiss Ginny had ever experienced. Ginny placed her hands on his shoulders while his rested on either side of her hips. He pulled her closer to him as they deepened the kiss, slowly backing into a corner in the corridor. Ginny's hands traveled up to his hair while Harry's moved tentatively up to her back. He had always been the sweet type…

Ginny, realizing what they were doing, broke the kiss off immediately. "Harry, I can't." Ginny panted as she began to back away from him. Harry seemed disappointed, but apologized anyway. "I'm sorry, I just… I thought that..."

"I like you, Harry. I _do_. It's just… I feel guilty. I'm still technically dating Dean and it just doesn't seem right. I'm sorry." She reached for his hands but he pulled away. "Harry, I —"

"I love you, Ginny. I do. But if this doesn't feel right to you, I'm fine with backing away for a while. As long as that's what you want… I'd do anything for you, Ginny. I hope you know that."

Without another word, Harry continued down the corridor in the opposite direction of the common room. With tears on her face, the heartbroken red-head mumbled the password to the Fat Lady and ran upstairs to her dormitory without stopping to speak to anyone.

* * *

"Ginny, you look amazing!" Amy beamed as she finished up with Ginny's hair.

It was December 20th, the night of Slughorn's Christmas Party, and Ginny, Hermione, and Amy were all getting ready together in the sixth year's girls' dorm. Ginny was wearing a knee-length, green and black lace dress, Hermione was wearing a simple pale pink dress, and Amy was wearing a royal blue high-low dress that reached the floor.

" _Me_? Amy, you're stunning! Which boy are you going with tonight? Obviously someone with good taste..."

"Actually, Harry asked me. We're going together as friends," Amy smiled.

"Oh… well, alright."

"What about you, Hermione? Did you pluck up the courage and actually ask Malfoy to go with you?" joked Amy.

Hermione turned at Amy accusingly. "As a matter of fact, yes I did."

Ginny and Amy marveled at the comment made by Hermione. "You actually _asked_ him?" Amy asked. "You, Hermione Granger, asked Draco Malfoy to a party? I can't believe it..."

"Well, he never actually gave me an answer..." Hermione mumbled.

"Hermione, do you _really_ want to go with him? After everything he's done to you?"

"He's changed, Ginny! You were there with us in the dungeons at Malfoy Manor! You saw how he helped us to escape!"

"Hermione —"

"He was there for me when I was heartbroken over Ron and Lavender. Amy, you know! You started talking to him, too, haven't you?"

"Well," Amy breathed out. "Yes, but not to the point where I would ask him to go with me..."

Hermione turned around so that she was not facing the others. Amy and Ginny looked at each other and silently agreed that it was time to go downstairs and meet their dates.

"We'll wait for you downstairs, Hermione," assured Ginny. "If you want us to."

"Don't bother." Hermione was still not facing them, but the red-headed girls could tell that she was crying. Together, the two girls exited the sixth year's girls' dorm and headed down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom, Ginny realized that Dean and Harry were in the middle of a deep conversation. Harry looked like he was trying to hide the fact that he wanted to snap Dean's neck right then and there, but Dean didn't seem phased by this. Dean's back was to the girls, so when Harry's eyes met with Ginny's, Dean had to turn around before realizing that they were there.

"Blimey, Ginny, you look beautiful!" Dean walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"You look nice as well." Ginny smiled through the false comment. Over Dean's shoulder, Ginny could see Harry staring at her, even though he was talking with Amy.

"I do, don't I? Anyway, let's get going. The party is supposed to start soon." Dean grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her along with him out of the common room. Ginny could tell that Harry and Amy were close behind because she could very clearly hear their footsteps.

"Hey, Dean! Mind if we walk with you?" Harry called from behind as he and Amy caught up with Dean and Ginny.

"You might as well. We're heading the same way anyway." The four continued down the corridors together while Dean was persistent to make conversation. "So, Amy. I never noticed how good of a Chaser you were until that last game. Why didn't you ever tryout?"

"I was never really interested in playing for the house team, but when that happened to Katie… I figured it was just a way to make her recovery a lot easier. She wouldn't have to worry about someone inexperienced in Quidditch to have to play for her."

"Yeah, well..." Dean and Amy continued on with their conversation about Quidditch. Ginny could notice Harry making slight glances in her direction while they walked towards the party. As they reached Slughorn's office, the pairs spit up and walked amongst the crowd alone with their dates. Slughorn was immediately at Harry and Amy's side, introducing them to famous Slug Club alumni. Ginny tried her best to avoid having to talk to Dean, but he kept talking to her throughout the night. She was only able to catch snippets of what he was saying.

"Ginny, are you alright… This party is alright but… I wonder what Harry and Amy… Is Hermione coming… Can you get me a drink?"

Ginny took the opportunity to leave him alone and slowly get drinks for them both. Ginny walked over to the refreshments table, looking around the room to see if Hermione had shown up with Malfoy. Ginny wasn't exactly excited that they could be coming together, but she wasn't angry either. When they were at Malfoy Manor and he hugged Hermione, she and Ginny were both confused as hell, but Ginny noticed that they were both smiling to themselves afterward. Ginny would be fine if the two of them ended up together, so long as he treated her with the respect that she deserved, but she had no idea how they had become so close in such a short amount of time. Broken away from her thoughts, Ginny felt a slight tap on her shoulder and turned to find Amy standing there, smiling at her.

"Ginny, how's your night going? Where's Dean?"

"Oh, he's over there," she gestured to the other side of the room. "He's waiting for me to bring the drinks."

"Oh, alright. I won't hold you up —"

"No! It's okay. It's a party, no reason he can't wait a little while..." Ginny made sure to allow herself some extra time away from Dean. "So, Amy, where's Harry?" Ginny scanned the crowd for the dark haired boy.

"Somewhere in here with Slughorn. If I'm being completely honest, I'm pretty sure Slughorn's obsessed with me and Harry. I mean, I get Harry, but me? What's so special about me?"

"Amy, don't say that," Ginny comforted her friend. "You _are_ special."

"Okay, but why? And why does Slughorn think so…?" Amy had a determined look on her face as if she was about to charge into battle. The look on her face did not match the attire for the party.

There was a sudden movement in the curtains behind the pair. They turned and through the curtain was a barely visible outline of Hermione Granger. They pushed away the curtains and joined the brunette so that none of them were able to be seen.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Where's Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"No, but… that's not why I'm hiding." Hermione took a deep breath before continuing into the story. "I figured Draco wouldn't show, so when I went down to the common room, I found the person that I thought would annoy both Ron _and_ Draco the most."

"Okay… so who did you come with?" Amy begged.

Hermione sighed once again. "I invited Cormac."

"Cormac?!" Amy and Ginny both blurted out at the same time.

"Yes, and now all he wants to do is snog me to death. It's unbelievable. And all he talks about is Quidditch! Merlin, I might as well just leave..."

"Hermione, as much as I would love to see you and Malfoy together, he made a fool out of you and you need to prove to him that you don't need him to be happy," Ginny smiled at her friend. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny could see that Amy was trying to hide something; perhaps about Malfoy.

At that moment, the curtain was pushed aside to reveal a tall, pale man with shoulder-length hair wearing long black robes.

"Miss Pond, may I speak with you for a moment. I have for you — I guess you could say — a Christmas gift," Snape grimaced.

Amy looked him dead in the eye and replied. "It's alright, Severus, they know. Just give me the potion." Amy held out her hand and just as he was about to place it there, he pulled it back slightly.

"You know the rules, Miss Pond. The full moon is at exactly 8:43 on Christmas Eve night. Take the potion at least five minutes before so that the effects kick in on time." He placed the potion in her hand and turned to leave, but not before making one last comment: "And don't call me Severus." He walked away leaving the three girls alone behind the curtain when a familiar voice filled the room. "Okay fine! I wasn't invited! I was gate-crashing! Better?"

The three looked at each other quizzically before moving around the curtain. Standing in the middle of the room held by his ear by Filch was none other than Draco Malfoy. "Argus, it's fine! It's Christmas! Leave him be!" Ginny could tell that Slughorn was drunk out of his mind; he was half-leaning against Harry for support when he called out to Filch. Malfoy released himself from Filch. "Thank you, sir," he smiled at Slughorn smugly.

Everyone returned to their festivities, but Ginny kept her eye on Malfoy. He was soon pulled aside by Snape and led out of the room by him. She saw Harry excuse himself from his conversation with Slughorn and follow after them. Amy, who also seemed to have watched the entire ordeal, excused herself and followed after them. Hermione and Ginny were then confronted with their dates and forced to separate and rejoin the party.

* * *

It was Saturday, December 21st, and the students were set to leave on the Hogwarts Express for the break that evening. Ginny was busy packing her things for the vacation while her friends were sitting downstairs in the common room. She suddenly had the urge to visit one of her friends that she knew was staying near the Herbology greenhouses. Reminding herself to finish packing later, she headed off towards the greenhouses to meet with Tonks.

When she arrived, Tonks was sitting on an upside-down flower pot outside, shivering and hugging herself to keep warm. Ginny conjured a mug of hot chocolate with her wand and walked towards the older witch.

"You look cold," Ginny said over the sound of the loud snow. "Hot chocolate?" She held the mug towards Tonks.

"Thanks, Ginny," she accepted the mug and began to drink from it. "I seem to think that you all forget that I'm here. You haven't visited in awhile."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just… a _lot_ has been going on and I haven't had the time —"

"It's fine, Ginny," assured Tonks. "So, what brings you down here? She asked, taking another long sip from her mug."

"Nothing really… I just wanted to check up on you and — _maybe_ — convince you to come to the Burrow for Christmas?" Ginny rushed out the last bit of the sentence.

Tonks sighed deeply and placed the mug on the ground. "Ginny, you know I'm here at Hogwarts on business. I'm just going to stay here over the break and watch over the students that are staying."

"But there are plenty of Aurors and Order members that are already staying! Please, Tonks. This will be Amy's first Christmas not at Grimmauld Place and I'm sure she would want you at the Burrow to make that better."

"Ginny, you know I can't. I'm sorry, okay. I would _really_ love to come back for Christmas, but… I just _can't_."

Ginny sighed, feeling defeated. She really _did_ know that Tonks wouldn't agree to come back to the Burrow, but she still wanted to talk to Tonks before leaving for the holidays. She needed advice.

"Tonks, can I ask you a personal question? I don't feel comfortable asking my mum or Amy or Hermione..."

"Of course you can. What's wrong?" Tonks queried.

"Well… you know I'm dating Dean Thomas? He's in Gryffindor but in Ron's year. Over the past few weeks, I realized that he's been cheating on me with other people and he..."Ginny stopped herself. She'd rather not go into such detail with Tonks as she did with Harry. If she could keep the rape and 'pregnancy' a secret for the rest of her life, she was completely fine with that.

"Ginny, if he's cheating on you and you've known for a few weeks, why haven't you left him already?"

"I know, that's what Harry said." The words left her mouth before even thinking about it. "Harry? You've talked to Harry about this? But you don't want to talk to your mum, Amy, or Hermione?"

"I know it's strange, but..." she sighed. "I should dump him, shouldn't I? Before things get worse?"

"You always _were_ the smart one in your family, Ginny." Tonks smiled at the young witch.

"Hm. Well, I _do_ think I have feelings for someone else..." Ginny blushed.

"Already?" Tonks laughed. "You've only just decided to break up with Dean!"

"I know, but… I feel like the guy I like might like me back. We've known each other for a while and… I just feel like we should be together." Ginny shrugged it off. "I don't know, it's just some weird instinct thing."

"I know what you mean..." Tonks sighed sadly and then stood, a fake smile on her face. "I think it's best you go get ready, now. The train leaves in a few hours. I'll see you after the break, okay?" Tonks pulled her into a strong hug.

"Tonks, you sure you're alright?" Ginny pulled away. "Because you don't seem it."

"I'm fine, Ginny. Enjoy your break and tell everyone I say hello." Tonks waved Ginny away as she sat back down and gulped don the rest of her hot chocolate.

Full of determination, Ginny marched off towards the common room to end something that should have been over for a while.

* * *

"Ginny, can't we just go somewhere more private?" Dean asked nervously since the entire Gryffindor population was staring at him and Ginny in the middle of the common room.

"No! You deserve to be humiliated in front of everyone, Dean! You've been cheating on me for months and I haven't had the courage to say anything to you because I was afraid that you were going to hurt me again!" Ginny yelled and cried at the same time. "I won't even say what you did to me because I don't wish that much hate upon you! But you used me and I've had it! We are done! Never speak to me again!" Ginny ran off towards her dormitory to be alone, but was met in there by her girl friends that were completely supportive of her situation. But she would never tell anyone about what Dean had really done to her.

* * *

Ginny, Amy, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were standing together in Hogsmeade station waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive to take them to Platform 9 ¾. Hermione, Amy, and Harry were standing away from the others while Ginny and Ron engaged in a conversation.

"Blimey, Ginny, you should've just told me what was going on with Dean. I'm really sorry for all the times I was mad at you," Ron apologized.

"It's fine, Ron. It's just that. I felt uncomfortable talking about it with anyone, let alone my brother. It would've just been awkward."

"Still, Ginny, I'm your brother. It's kind of my job to watch over you and who you decide to date," he joked.

"Just do me a favor and don't try to protect me as much from my next boyfriend."

"What? Your 'next boyfriend'? You've already got another one?" Ron worried.

"Not exactly," Ginny mumbled as she peeked over Ron's shoulder to make eye contact with Harry. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

The train arrived and the boys and girls split up into different compartments since Ron and Hermione still weren't getting along.

"So, Hermione, how are you spending your break?" Amy asked. The three girls placed their trunks under the seats as the train began to pull out of the station.

"I'm just going to spend the holidays with my parents this year. I'm sorry that I'm not coming to the Burrow but, I just can't be forced to look at Ron when I don't have to."

"I know what you mean, Hermione," Amy sighed. "It's times like these I wish I was still living at Grimmauld Place so that I wouldn't have to face Fred every day during the break. But I'm technically living at the Burrow now, so I have no choice."

"Wow. I never felt so unwanted before in my life," joked Ginny.

"Amy, you _are_ welcome at my house this Christmas if you like," Hermione offered.

"Thanks, Hermione, but the full moon is on Christmas Eve this year. I think it's better that I stay at the Burrow because of that."

"Yes, and the fact that your _best friend_ also lives there has nothing to do with that," Ginny mentioned as she hit her friend on the arm playfully.

"GInny, could you promise me that you'll try and keep me and Fred apart while we're at the Burrow? After everything I said to him, I'd rather not have to talk to him."

"Of course, Amy, what you feel is best." ' _What you feel is best' my ass. I'm going to get those two back together if it's the last thing I do. They're meant for each other and they both know it. I just have to remind them of that…_

"I think I'm going to do the complete opposite of what the both of you are doing and actually _talk_ to Harry. I think I'm going to tell him how I feel about him, now that we're both single." Ginny smiled at the thought.

"Really?! Oh, I'm so happy for you, Ginny!" Amy pulled Ginny into a bone-crushing hug, but she was pulled away by Hermione who also embraced her.

"Ginny, you have no idea how amazing this is!" Hermione pulled away but kept her hands on her friends' shoulders. "It's been killing me not telling you, Ginny, but Harry _really_ likes you."

"She's not wrong," Amy confirmed. "I've seen the way that he's been looking at you."

"I know, but… how are people going to react to us being together? I mean, he's the famous Harry Potter. Everyone knows who he is, but… they don't know who I am." This had been bothering Ginny for a while now. Harry _had_ made the first move on her by kissing her in the hallway, but what would everyone else say? Would they just shove her off to the side because of his fame? She had no idea…

"Ginny it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. It's about the two of you feel about each other. And if you both love each other enough, you'll be completely oblivious to what other people have to say."

"Damn, Hermione, we weren't looking for philosophy on the subject of love," Amy smirked. "But, Hermione _is_ right, though."

The train ride continued all the way to Platform 9 ¾, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting to take them back to the Burrow. Ginny was ready to make this the best Christmas of her life.


	25. A Very Detrimental Christmas

**A/N Ahhhh! It has been way too long, and I apologize! With back to school and planning my Sweet 16, things have been so hectic around the house! Please accept my apology (it comes with a super amazing new chapter)!** **Also, I can't believe yesterday was September 1, 2017! It has already been 19 years since the Battle of Hogwarts and everything and I just can't handle it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: A Very Detrimental Christmas**

~ AMY ~

"Amy, dear! Ginny has been looking for you! She's waiting in the living room!" Mrs. Weasley yelled out into the yard in front of the Burrow as she continued to make supper in the kitchen.

Amy had been sitting out by the the lake all day trying to avoid Fred. She couldn't just sit around the house, seeing as he and George would be walking about helping their mother to prepare for Christmas day, so she opted to stay outside all day. Amy stood up, stretched out her limbs (they had been starting to cramp), brushed the small bit of snow off of her jacket, and began walking in the direction of the Burrow.

She had not even _seen_ Fred during the day that she had been here. It was the evening of December 22nd, and Amy was feeling the urge to find Fred and apologize for everything that she said to him, but she had the feeling that he would just shrug her off.

As Amy entered the Burrow, she thanked Molly for relaying the message, removed her heavy coat, and moved into the living room. Ginny was sitting alone on the sofa in the middle of the room facing the fire. "What is it, Ginny?" Amy could tell she startled Ginny because she jumped as the words left Amy's mouth. "Finally, Amy! I've been waiting here forever! Don't you remember what you promised me last night when we got back to the Burrow?"

"You mean hanging out with Ron so that you could get Harry all to yourself so that you could confess your undying love for him?"Amy narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Well, I didn't use those exact words… but yes! You were supposed to spend the day with Ron so that I could talk to Harry." Ginny whined as she threw herself back onto the sofa.

"I tried Ginny. I really did. This morning during breakfast I asked Ron if he wanted to sit by the lake with me and he said no."

"And…? What happened after that?"

"Honestly, I stopped trying after that." Amy plopped herself down next to Ginny and proceeded to take a bite of one of the mince pies that was left on the table.

"You stopped trying? Amy —"

"Ginny, Hermione and I have already told you! Harry _does_ like you back! All you have to do is ask to speak with him when you're alone, kiss him. I'm sure that will be better than having to explain your feelings to him."

Ginny seemed to take a long time to think this plan through; Amy was already finished with her fourth mince pie before Ginny spoke again. "Alright, fine. I'll try to get Harry alone after supper." Amy started off into the kitchen to help Molly prepare supper and Ginny yelled after her, "Oh, and Ron wants to speak with you after supper! Meet him outside!" Amy gave her a thumbs up without turning around and began setting the table with Molly.

"So, Amy, as you know, Bill is coming in tonight to stay for the rest of the holidays. Charlie is unable to make it, seeing as he's in Romania. And Percy is… well, he's out there doing Merlin knows what —"

"Molly, is there a reason that you're informing me off everyone that's going to be in the house?" Amy eyed the older witch.

"Well, I… I figured you would like to know that… that Fred and George will also be staying with us for the holidays instead of their flat above the shop." Molly smiled widely in the direction of Amy. "Ginny told me about what happened between the two of you and I know how you like to push things away when they don't seem important."

"Molly, I'm not going to get back together with Fred," Amy's heart broke inside as she said these words. "It's my fault that we're not together anymore and, who knows, maybe it's for the best. Maybe the two of us weren't meant to be together."

"Oh, Amy! Don't say that! You and Fred were good for each other! You helped to keep him grounded and he kept a smile on your face. You know, you haven't smiled at all today? The last time I saw you smile was when Arthur and I came to check on you, Ginny, and Hermione in the Hospital Wing. And do you know why? Because you were still with Fred."

"Molly, I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you. I'm sorry, but whatever there was between me and Fred: it's over. It has been for a few months now."

"You're just unwilling to accept the fact that you still have feelings for him, Amy. And I'm not just going to stand idly by while you ignore those feelings."

"Molly, please. Alright, fine. Even if I did still have feelings towards Fred, _which I'm not saying I do_ , he's made it pretty clear that he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Amelia Jessica Pond, you stop right there!" Amy hadn't heard Molly yell for a while now, and she jumped as the witch raised her voice at her. "Fred is _not_ avoiding you, I can tell you that! He's been coming to the Burrow almost every day since your fight just to sit and think. I can tell you one thing, Amelia: it's not that he doesn't want anything to do with you. It's more along the lines of not knowing how to deal with the situation at hand." Molly gave Amy a very stern look as Any continued to set the table. Molly looked away from the young ginger and wiped her hands on her apron. "Now, that's enough of that. Would you mind getting Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Fleur. Let them know supper is on the table." After taking one last curious glance in Molly's direction, Amy moved off towards the living room to inform everyone of dinner. But when she walked in, she didn't expect to find two tall ginger-haired identical boys sitting on the couch.

Without even thinking about it, she locked eyes with Fred. She could tell that there was no meaning behind him looking at her. There was a certain look in his eyes that she couldn't define because he looked away before she could even comprehend it.

"Amy! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!" George sprung up off the couch and lunged in Amy's direction, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Trying to save you from an awkward moment," he whispered to her as he let go. He gave her that smile that she had seen cross his face so many times before.

"It's nice to see you too, George. If you'll excuse me, I have to let everyone know that dinner is ready…" Amy walked briskly away from the boys and up the stairs to find her friends and Fleur. She knocked on Bill's door first. "Fleur, Molly wanted me to let you know that supper is ready." Fleur swung the door open and walked right past Amy to go downstairs. Amy cocked her eyebrow in her direction before continuing up the stairs. Without knocking, she walked straight into Ginny's room. But after seeing what she did, she soon regretted not knocking.

"Oh my, Merlin!" Amy covered her eyes and turned away, not wanting to see two people making out on Ginny's bed in nothing more than their underwear.

"Amy! Why didn't you knock?!" Ginny yelled. Amy could hear them gathering the blankets and their clothes to cover themselves.

"Well, in case you forgot, this is my room too! And I would appreciate it if you could give me a heads up beforehand!"

"Sorry, Amy, um, you can turn around now." As she did, Harry was pulling his shirt over his head to put it back on as Ginny fixed her hair. "I was only coming to let you know that dinner was ready. I think I'll go tell Ron now…" She turned quickly and continued up the stairs to Ron's room, really hoping that he wasn't hiding Lavender in there with him. So this time, she knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," Amy called through the door.

"Come in." Ron was sitting on his bed as she entered.

"Your mother wanted me to let you know that supper was ready."

"Alright, then. I'll walk down with you." He stood up and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Together, they descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Arthur and Molly were already sitting at the heads of the table, as normal. Bill had arrived while Amy was upstairs and was sitting in between Fleur and Ginny. Harry was sat next to Ginny and her father. On the opposite side of the table, George sat next to his mother with Fred on his other side. Of course, Ron took the seat right across from Harry and next to Arthur, so Amy was forced to sit in the only empty seat: next to Fred.

She took her seat and supper began. Everyone was too busy digging in at that point out that Fred and Amy were sitting next to each other, all except for Ginny, of course.

Ginny kept glancing in their direction all throughout dinner, as if trying to tell one of them to make a move. As much as Fred was concerned, he had barely even turned his head in direction while eating. He only talked to her once, and that was to ask her to pass the mashed potatoes. Amy tried not to show it, but on the inside she was heartbroken. She really was. It was killing her that he wouldn't look at her or talk to her. _She missed sitting with him by the garden. She missed when he would wrap his arms around her while laying on the couch. She missed his gentle forehead kisses as she would drift off to sleep in his arms._ But she couldn't show any of this. She just couldn't. She was supposed to be a strong and independent Order of the Phoenix member. Not some little girl with a crush on the boy she had grown up with.

After supper, everyone dispersed into their own little groups. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, and Ginny were out in the yard playing Quidditch, Arthur and Molly were in the kitchen cleaning up, and Amy was left sitting with Fleur by the fire. Ginny asked Amy if she wanted to play Quidditch with them, but she used the fact that the teams would then be uneven as an excuse to avoid Fred.

Fleur had made it clear that she was not very fond of Bill's siblings or Amy. That's why Amy was so surprised when Fleur decided to strike up a conversation with her.

"So, I 'ear you and Fred broke up? I am very sorry to hear two looked very 'appy togezer."

"Yeah, well… things change."

"Yes, but not always for zee best." Fleur scooted closer to Amy and smiled at her. "About a year ago, Bill and I started dating. We got into a huge fight about somezing and we did not talk to each ozer for many weeks."

"Um… is there a moral to this story?"

"Oh, yes! Of course, I forgot zee most important part! It took some time away from Bill to realize what I had known all along… that we really _are_ meant for each ozer! So, I am sure you and Fred will find your way back to each ozer and realize that you two are meant to be togezer." Fleur smiled at Amy and took her hands. "It just takes some time."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I didn't think you liked me…" Any chuckled.

"When I first met you, yes, but zat was only because I saw what you and Fred had, and I became jealous. Until I was with Bill, no guy has ever liked me for what is on ze inside. Only for my looks. Zeeing you and Fred made me realize that I needed somezing like zat."

"So, why are you helping me now, Fleur?"

"I can zee you are unhappy, and I just know zat you know you still have feelings for him. Zat was what happened with me. You need to tell him before you leave for school. Because if you do not, the next time you will zee him is summer break, and you should not wait zat long to tell him." Amy could tell that Fleur was being sincere with her advice. Perhaps she wasn't so bad after all.

Before Amy could respond to Fleur, the Weasleys and Harry began piling into the Burrow through the kitchen. "Amy, what are you doing sitting here? I _told_ you, Ron wanted to talk to you outside after dinner!" Ginny placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I, um… I forgot." Amy smiled at Fleur to thank her and then stood. "I'll just, um… I'll go now." She stared off towards the kitchen but stopped and turned back towards Ginny. "Wait, didn't Ron just walk in with you and Harry?"

"What? No, of course not. You must have thought Bill was Ron." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and went upstairs to take a shower. Amy sighed and continued on in the direction of the garden. She walked outside and waited, but Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"Ron? Are you out here?"

"Amy?" a voice called from the other side of the yard. Amy walked in the direction of the voice and soon noticed that it definitely wasn't Ron that was waiting for her outside. _Ginny you sneaky little bitch!_ she cursed to herself.

Fred stood in front of her, looking just as confused as Amy was. "Amy, what are _you_ doing out here? Ginny told me that Ron wanted to speak with me —"

"And she told _me_ the same thing, so don't your wand in a twist!" She stared at him pointedly and he stared back. She soon softened her look and turned away, planning to head back inside. She placed her hand on the doorknob of the front entrance and she felt a rush of heat through her hand. "Crap!" She rubbed her hand with the other and turned back towards Fred. "Did you do this?"

"Did I do _what_?"

"Do something to the doorknob so that it burns when I touch it?" She continued nursing her hand to the side.

"What?" Puzzled, he went to see for himself. He reached for the knob and pulled it back quickly, just as she had. "What the hell?"

Amy went around to the back of the house to check the kitchen door, but that one burned her hand as well.

"Why aren't we allowed back in the house?"

"Dunno… let me try apparating..." Fred took his wand out of his pocket, closed his eyes and nothing happened. "Huh… you don't think…?"

They both went over to the kitchen door and looked in. Standing in front of the kitchen table were Ginny and George, waving at them and smiling.

"Are they mental? Do they _want_ us to freeze out here?"

Amy crossed her arms over her chest. It was quite cold outside, seeing it was December 22nd. She only had on a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of socks, because she only thought she was coming out for a short conversation with Ron. Fred, on the other hand, was completely bundled up due to the fact that he had just been playing Quidditch. He was wearing boots, a pair of heavy jeans, a t-shirt, and over that, his sweater embroidered with an 'F' that Molly had made him the previous year.

Amy began to shiver as she sat on the bench connected to the house.

"Are you alright?" Fred eyed her, but she just kept looking at her feet.

"Do I look alright to you?" she mumbled under her breath.

She heard him sigh deeply and start to shuffle around. She was then hit in the face with a fuzzy green ball of wool. She unraveled it to reveal Fred's sweater from Molly. "Fred, I'm fine without your sweater, thanks." She threw it back to him.

"No, you're not. All these years knowing you, I'm going to pickup a thing or two." He opened up the sweater and pulled it over her head, placing her arms into the holes. His hands were know resting on her sides. "You always get cold during the winter. Especially when you're not covered up properly." He took his hands off of her and sat down beside her, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Fred, you —"

"Amy… just… let's just sit for a while."

She leaned into his body as he tightened his grip around her shoulders. Slowly, she began drifting off to sleep; the warmth in her chest completely counteracting the cold in the air.

* * *

Amy was shaken awake by the movements of the boy sitting next to her. As she opened her eyes, she realized that it was already morning. _Had they really stayed out here all night?_ Amy looked at Fred, but he was still sleeping. He must have had a nightmare…

Amy released herself from his grasp, placed the sweater back on him, and walked into the kitchen.

Sitting at the table was the entire Weasley clan, Harry, and Fleur; all looking up at Amy, smiling at her, as she entered. She tried to evaluate everyone's smile:

Ginny and George were smiling at her smugly, fully intending for something like this to happen. Fleur and Molly both had those 'I told you so!' smiles across their faces. Harry, Ron, and Bill smiled at her as if they knew _exactly_ what happened in the garden last night. And Arthur… well, as usual, Arthur didn't know what the hell was going on with her, so he was just smiling at her innocently.

Amy took one last look at them all, smiled, looked away, and muttered "shut up" under her breath before excusing herself to take a shower and get changed.

* * *

Amy dried her hair as she decided what to wear that day. She finally chose a heavy red sweatshirt, a black skirt, a pair of black leggings, and blue converse. To tame her hair, she plucked one of Ginny's hairbands from her drawer and pinned her hair down.

Amy made her way down the stairs but stopped when she heard two familiar voices in the living room.

"Fred, I don't know what the problem is with you! It's obvious she still loves you. And I _know_ you still love her."

"No, Ginny! I don't! I told you this weeks ago when you owled me!"

"Mum tells me you're miserable without her! And I don't think mum would lie to me, so why don't you just admit it already!"

"I don't love her, Ginny! How would you know?! You're just a little girl with a celebrity crush that won't pay any attention to her!"

"This has nothing to do with me, Fred! This is about _you_ and _Amy_. The girl that you're meant to be with —"

"I'm with someone else now, Ginny!"

 _What? He's… he's with someone…?_

"What do you… what do you mean you're 'with someone else,' Fred?" Ginny chuckled. "You're not supposed to be with someone else, you're… you should be with Amy."

"I already told you, Ginny, I don't love her anymore. And she's made it ultimately clear that she doesn't need _me_ , so why shouldn't I see other people?"

"Because Amy's your soul mate!"

"Soul mates don't exist, Gin. You've been reading too many fairy tales..."

And with that, he stomped off towards the stairs, not expecting to be facing a girl standing there, crying.

"Amy," he breathed out. Worry spread across his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "How much of that did you hear?"

"I heard enough. I've heard _quite_ enough." She spoke through bared teeth. "You know, Fred," she laughed through the tears. "I actually thought you were being _nice_ to me last night. But then again, I guess you were just leading me on."

"Amy, _you're_ the one that said you didn't need me anymore," scoffed Fred.

"Yes, and _you're_ the one that was giving me hope that we would get back together while you were _also_ shagging another girl!"

"What the hell are you on about? Who said anything about 'shagging?'"

"Don't play games with me! I know how you _really_ are. You just weren't like that with me because you never really cared about me." She waited for him to respond, but all that was left was silence. "You never did, did you? You never cared about me. You never loved me… you never even _liked_ me."

"I'm not the only one though, am I? I heard your conversation with mum yesterday. How it was for the best that we ended things. And how maybe we 'weren't meant to be together.' I heard it all when George and I flooed over —"

"You never even gave me a chance to explain myself in the hospital wing that day." She looked him dead in the eye when she said this. "That day, when I said I didn't need you," she stepped towards him. "You didn't get to hear what I was going to say after that. You want to know what it was?" She moved closer to his face. "'I don't need you… _here_. Because Hogwarts isn't safe. And I don't want _you_ to be harmed.' That's what I was going to say. But you didn't stick around long enough to hear it. And you know what? You could rot in hell now for all I care. Because you don't give a rat's ass about me." Amy felt a gust of air pass through her and onto Fred, but this was the least of her worries at the moment.

She ran back up the stairs and locked herself in her's and Ginny's room. Ginny left alone for most of that night, which Amy was undoubtedly happy about. She didn't feel like looking at anyone after what had happened. She was only bothered once that night, and that was when Bill showed up to deliver her leftovers from dinner.

"It's not much, but it's for you." He put the plate down on the nightstand next to her bed. "I hate seeing you like this, Amy," he placed his hand on her shoulder as he sat down next to her. "I haven't seen you this upset since… well, never. And I feel even worse knowing it was one of my idiot brothers that did this to you. Trust me, if mum would let me hex him, I would… But you would have to tell me which is Fred and which is George beforehand. Eighteen years with them and I still can't tell the difference..."

"Bill..."

"I know, I know, sorry. This is about you. Ah, come here." He moved her so that she was in his arms. "Amy, I'm here if you need me, you know that. You and I are the most mature in this family and I need someone to have intelligent conversations with every once in awhile."

He got her to laugh at that. She let him know that she wanted to be alone, so he left her. In all honesty, she didn't _really_ want to be alone at the moment. Who she needed right now was Tonks. Tonks had been through everything with her, and she couldn't even spend Christmas with her this year because she was at her post at Hogwarts.

Amy glanced over at the dinner that Bill had left for her, but she ignored it just went to sleep.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and the celebrations had begun in full swing. Remus had arrived that morning and he would be staying in Bill's room, meaning that Bill would have to room with Fred and George, and Fleur with Ginny and Amy.

Ginny and Amy had decorated the entire ground floor with Fleur, much to Ginny's dismay, while Fred, George, and Bill worked on the outdoors. Ron and Harry were put to work in the kitchen by Molly, and the three adults were lounging around in the living room during all of this.

"You know, Remus, I could get used to this. Usually, Arthur and I are the ones setting up for the holidays. It's nice to have some extra hands around the house."

"I just want to thank you both for inviting me to spend Christmas with you this year," Lupin smiled at the Weasley parents. "Especially since the full moon is tonight. I want to make sure Amy's alright."

"Zee full moon?" Fleur asked from across the room. "What does zat have to do wiz anyzing?"

"Oh, it's no big deal," Amy laughed it off. "It's just that I'm… part werewolf." Amy saw Remus lower his head at her comment, blaming himself for this. Amy ran over to him and hugged him. "Cheer up, Remus! It's Christmas!" She threw some decorative sparkles in his face as she danced away to continue decorating. As much as she didn't like the voice of Celestina Warbeck, the melody was undeniably pleasant.

"You are a werewolf? I can not even begin to believe what zat is like! I feel so sorry for you!"

"Don't worry about me, Fleur. I'm pretty much used to it already."

The conversations continued as people came from and went into the yard. At supper, they decided it would be better not to sit at the table since there were so many people there already. Amy found herself sitting in the living room with Arthur, Harry, and Remus. She and Harry were explaining to them what they had overheard during the conversation between Snape and Draco.

"Harry, you can't assume anything if these types of situations."

"Professor Lupin, I —"

"Dumbledore trusts Severus, that should be enough for _you_ to trust him as well."

"But, what if… what if Snape really is a double agent, but for _their_ side? Has that ever occurred to you? And what about Malfoy? Don't you think it's a little odd that he's been sneaking around the school lately?"

"Harry, I'm sure that whatever he's doing is completely normal." Amy tried to get from the subject of Draco. She was as involved in this as he was, and she didn't want to get dragged under the bus with him.

Harry eyed her suspiciously. "What do you mean, Amy? Do you know something?"

"Me?" Amy laughed. "I don't know anything. Call me crazy, but, I'm pretty sure Malfoy's just been sneaking around so he could meet Hermione in secret. They've been getting along recently and, well, they thought it was better to meet in secret than for the entire school to know."

"So you're saying him waiting for her in that classroom after the Quidditch match wasn't an accident? He was _supposed_ to meet her?"

"Well," Amy sighed. "I'm not sure how long, exactly, they've been meeting, but it's completely innocent."

"I think you should trust Amy's judgment, Harry," Remus smiled. "Not once, since I've known her, has she ever been wrong." Remus stood up and walked away to go to the kitchen. Amy ran after him.

"Remus, wait! Do you actually believe that? That I've never been wrong?" The kitchen was completely isolated except for the two of them, and she hoped to get this information from him before they were interrupted.

"Well, yes, I do. You are very much like I am in that sense."

"So if you think I've never been wrong, why do you never answer my questions about my parents? I wrote you about them _months_ ago. I haven't heard from you since."

"Yes, Amy, well, I just don't think I am in the position to give away information about your parents."

"Of course you are! You're my godfather, Remus, and I need to know that I can trust someone through everything that's going on… I need to know that I can trust _you_."

"Of course you can trust me, Amy. It's that… I can't trust _myself_ to stop myself from telling you too much."

Amy narrowed her eyes. "What? What are you talking about? What can't you tell me, Remus?"

He looked at her and then looked at his watch. "8:30," he muttered. "We should get ready, Amy." He held out his hand, waiting for the wolfsbane to be placed in his hand. After staring at him, wondering what was so terrible that he couldn't even tell her, she removed the potion from her pocket and handed it to him.

"Come on, then." And they walked outside.


	26. Merry Christmas

**A/N I'm so sorry that it has been so long since I've updated! Let's just get on with it...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Merry Christmas**

~ FRED ~

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" He could hear his mother yelling from downstairs. She was always the first one awake on holidays because she knew she had a lot to prepare for.

Fred, more awake than his twin, threw a pillow in his direction, causing him to throw one back. They were never really morning people, but early days at the shop had challenged them to become more adapted to the morning.

At the foot of the beds were their gifts from their mother. Every year when they woke up, a handmade sweater would be waiting for them at the foot of their bed. The identical boys opened the parchment surrounding the gift, threw on the new sweaters, and headed down to breakfast without bothering to fix their hair.

Sitting in the kitchen were their mother, father, Remus, and Amy, engaging in a silent conversation. When Fred saw her, he froze. Her back was to him, so she hadn't laid eyes on him yet; but he had the feeling that when she did, the result would be catastrophic.

George pushed past his brother a proceeded towards the table, causing the four to halt their conversation and begin talking to him. His mother went off to fetch him breakfast while his father read the paper. Fred could tell that Amy knew he was there. There was a change in the way she sat; she became more tense and only made slight glances towards George.

Fred knew how she found out was wrong, but it wasn't _his_ fault that she was eavesdropping. He was going to tell her about him and Verity — _he was_ — but he just couldn't find the right time. He didn't want to owl her, he wanted to tell her in person. But when he got to the Burrow, he overheard her telling his mother that she wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

What happened between him and Verity just… well, it just happened. He didn't mean for it to; he really didn't. It was only a few days after he had left Amy at the Hospital wing…

 _Fred was sitting in his office in the back of his shop when someone knocked on the door. He wasn't really taking visitors at the moment, so he_ casted _a locking charm on the door and leaned back in his chair. All he could think about was Amy… and that it was all his fault._

 _If he had just let her explain herself, they would still be together; they would still be happy. But he had to go and leave her. He never even said goodbye._

 _There was another knock at the door and this time he yelled back, "Leave me alone, George!"_

 _"It's not George, you git, would you just open up!" Fred sighed, wondering whether he should let her in or not. "I'm not getting any younger!"_

 _Fred let out a loud breath and unlocked the door. Verity swung the door open and walked up to him. "What's the point of coming down here if you're not going to do any work?"_

 _"Verity, I'm not in the mood right now. Please, just go back to work."_

 _"I'm not going back to work until you agree to come with me." She moved towards him and leaned on the front of his desk. He responded by leaning back in his_ chair _even more, taking a paper off the desk, and beginning to read it. She took the paper from his hand, slammed it on the table, and walked around to him._

 _"Fred, I'm not going to ask you again." She crossed her_ arms across _her chest, forcing her cleavage to show a bit more than Fred was comfortable with. He cleared his throat and began to stand up, but she placed her hands on his shoulders to force him back into the chair._

 _"Unless..." She brushed her_ hand along _his face as she proceeded to lower herself onto his lap. Her face was now dangerously close to his. "Unless you don't_ want _me to leave..."_

 _She pressed her mouth against his as they closed their eyes. He had never kissed anyone besides Amy before and it was… strange. Not a good type of strange, just… strange. Too strange._

 _But it was all he had to distract him from the pain he felt of Amy. So he let it happen. He didn't stop it when they stood up and pressed up against the wall. He didn't stop it when she_ casted _silencing and locking charms around the room. He didn't even stop it when they began to remove their clothes._

 _He let it happen._

 _And he never felt more guilty in his life then when he woke up next to her, a few hours later, on his office floor._

 _They never officially started anything, but it was one of those unspoken things. So they never officially_ ended _anything, either._

 _He had_ sex _with Verity before he did with Amy… and that's why he didn't have the heart to tell Amy about what had happened…_

He heard her chair pull out from the table and he watched her as she proceeded upstairs to change into her new sweater. Every year, his mother would make Amy a dark blue sweater with the letter 'A' on the front, but somehow, by the end of each Christmas Day, she would end up wearing Fred's green sweater (which was always too big on her). He guessed that this Christmas would be different.

And so, he sat down by George, Remus, and his parents at the table and scarfed down his breakfast. They were all soon joined by the rest of their siblings, Harry, and Fleur. They all engaged in a loud conversation about the holidays and what the plans were for the day.

Afterwards, everyone gathered outside for a Quidditch game: Bill, Ginny, and George versus Fred, Ron, and Harry. Their parents, Fleur, and Amy sat off to the side near the house (they had convinced Remus to referee).

After a few goals, Ginny decided to sit out, forcing Amy to take her spot in the game. Bill and George seemed happy to have gained such an amazing player on their team, earning a warning look from Ginny, but Fred was pretty much worried for his life. He knew how rough she could get while playing Quidditch, and he wasn't looking forward to the fact that they were on opposite teams.

* * *

When everyone went back inside the house early in the afternoon, Fred nonchalantly applied a packet of ice to his forehead from where Amy had 'accidentally' hit him with her broom. He tried to convince her that he was George during the game to get her attention and, well, the injury speaks for itself.

After the game, Amy had returned to her room and never came back down. Knowing she probably wouldn't let him in, he sent Ginny after her to check up on her.

Ginny returned with a sorrowful look on her face. "I'm sorry, Fred. She just doesn't want to talk to anyone right now."

"More like she doesn't want to talk to _me_ ," he mumbled. "Can you at least make sure she comes down for dinner? I need to talk to her before you all go back to Hogwarts."

Ginny revealed an evil grin upon her face. "Don't worry, she was already coming down for _that_." And she began to walk away, leaving Fred completely baffled.

The day went on as it normally would: his mother sang along to Celestina Warbeck, Ginny and Ron fought over who got the last mince pie, and George played Harry in a game of Exploding Snap. All the while, Fred still covered his forehead with the ice. Remus sat off to the side engaging in conversation with Bill and Fleur about the Order. Fred was the only one left in the living room by the fireplace when there was a sudden uproar of smoke and green flames. Emerging from the fire was someone that Fred never would have expected to ever set foot in the Weasley household: Draco Malfoy.

"Pond? Where are you?" Malfoy coughed in the smoke as he looked around the room, his eyes falling on Fred, a scowl upon his face. "Weasley? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I freaking _live_ here, Malfoy! What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"Ah, look who finally showed up!" Ginny poked her head around a corner and joined them in the living room.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank Salazar that Weaslette here. _Your_ ginger prat of a brother doesn't seem to understand the concept of being invited over."

"Invited? Who the hell from my family would want to invite you over? After all the trouble you've caused us?"

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Pond!" Malfoy walked over to where Amy was now standing, at the bottom of the staircase. "Is everything alright? What was with the letter?"

"Letter? What lett—"

"Time for supper everyone! Come grab a seat!" Fred's mother bellowed from the kitchen.

"You two can catch up later, I think we should go sit down..." Ginny took Amy and Malfoy by the arms and dragged them from the living room. Fred followed closely behind them, wanting to see everyone's reactions to a Malfoy in their home.

When the four of them entered the room, all eyes were on them. The other eight were already sat at the table when they arrived; and as soon as they did, Harry, Ron, and George were the first ones to stand and draw their wands. Bill and Fleur looked confused, and Fred's parents and Remus stayed seated, though, with shocked looks upon their faces.

"Mr. Malfoy. May I ask what you are doing in my home?" Fred's father stood and approached the pale boy.

"Well, I…" He cleared his throat. "I was invited."

"Invited? By whom?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Um… Amy. She owled me." He pointed in her direction and everybody turned to her. Fred narrowed his eyes at them. She and Malfoy were now standing too close to each other for Fred's liking. _Was something going on between them? Between her and_ Malfoy _?_

"I… I don't —" Amy was cut off by Ginny placing her arm around her.

"Yes, Amy invited him over. In case you all weren't aware, they are very close friends now. It was only right for her to invite her friend over for Christmas dinner. I mean, we do the same with Harry and Hermione every year."

Everyone was still a bit skeptical off him, though, as there was a long silence. His mother, though, was the one that broke it.

"Well, then! A friend off Amy's is always welcome here… Fred, honey, would you mind fetching a chair for our guest?"

"Yeah, I would actually." Fred mumbled on his way to grab a chair from the living room. When he returned, he placed it right next to where Amy was already seated, giving them both a scowl as he looked at them.

Malfoy sat and everyone began to dig in, it _was_ Christmas after all. Fred kept his eyes on Malfoy and Amy all night. Everytime he looked in their direction, he saw that they were very close to each other and whispering. They seemed very comfortable with each other… but Amy wouldn't… or _would_ she? Fred didn't know anymore. It was almost as if Amy was a completely different person with him.

After dinner, they moved into the living room for gift exchanging. He noticed almost right away that Amy and Malfoy had disappeared. Fred got up from his seat on the couch and went upstairs to see if he could listen in on their conversation.

He quietly walked through the halls, trying to avoid those creaky spots. He approached Amy's room and heard them talking…

"Draco, what the hell? Why did you tell everyone that I invited you over?"

"Because, Pond, that's what you call it when someone sends a letter over to your house asking you to come for dinner..."

There were a few moments of silence; Fred couldn't even risk trying to open the door. He was contemplating whether or not he should barge in and see what they were up to, but then they spoke again.

"This isn't my handwriting, this…" Amy grunted.

"What? What is it?"

"Don't even bother… anyway, as long as your here, did you want to stay until after dessert?" Fred could picture her blushing in his head. She really _was_ dating Malfoy now, wasn't she?! Fred was completely enraged. He had never felt so irritated in his life. Amy was supposed to be with him, not because of fate or any of the crap that Ginny would tell them… but because he loved her. Fred knew that Malfoy could never love anyone, so why couldn't Amy understand that?

"I don't know, Pond. I think I have to get back to the Manor." _The Manor… does she not realize that she was tortured there? That it was_ his _family that held her there and kept her isolated from her friends? That is was the capturing in the first place that caused her to yell at me? But I've forgiven her now… why can't I just say it? Why did I have to say anything about Verity?_

"Oh… alright then. I'll uh… I'll see you at the start of next term then."

"I'll see myself out then."

Fred ran to opposite end of the hall and stood in the bathroom doorway, allowing Malfoy to pass and descend the stairs. Fred took his chance at having Amy alone and entered her room, closing the door behind himself to let her know that he had entered. Her eyes shot up at him and she sighed, walking towards the door.

"Amy, can we please talk?" Fred stood in front of the door.

"Fred, if this is about Draco —"

" _Draco_? Of course this is about _Draco_! You think he can come over to _my family's house_ and that everything is going to be okay?"

"Fred, please —"

"I can't believe that you and him are a thing now! How could you do that to yourself? To Harry? Ron? You all _hate_ him —"

"Now you listen to _me_ , Fredrick Weasley! There is _nothing_ , and I mean _nothing_ between me and Draco… we're just friends! If anything, Hermione's the one dating him, but that's a whole other story —"

" _Hermione?!_ "

"Let me finish! Draco and I are definitely _not_ together! And you're one to talk," she scoffed. "At least I didn't get with some _slut_ the week we broke up!"

"Verity and I are not together!"

"What? What do you… what?"

"Something did happen between me and her, but we're not together."

"What do you mean "something happened?" What did you do?"

He moved towards Amy a little bit, trying to calm her down, but she just backed away. "I didn't do anything. _She_ kissed _me_."

"But then… why did you tell Ginny —"

"You know how Ginny is… she won't give up on anything she sets her heart to."

Amy smiled a bit. "Trust me, I know. You know how earlier Draco said I sent him a letter telling him to come over? Well, he showed it to me… it was Ginny's handwriting..."

"So… you think..."

"She was trying to make you jealous?"

"Yeah, well… it definitely worked." They laughed together. He hadn't heard her laugh in a long time… too long.

"And, I guess… if we're admitting to being jealous..." Amy walked towards Fred and took his hands. She sighed. "I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you that night. I was just so overwhelmed by everything that happened, and I —" Fred decided that that was the perfect place to have her stop talking. He pressed his lips onto hers and let himself sink into them. Everything in that moment was okay. _He_ was okay, now.

He had missed her so much.

* * *

 **A/N I love you all so much! Thank you for your reviews! If anyone, by the end of the story, still isn't sure of the full meaning of the Prophecy from chapter twenty-one - don't worry! At the end of the story, I will let everyone know what each line of the Prophecy meant for throughout the story!**

 **Follow me on Instagram: potterworld_1991_forever**


	27. Legilimens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Legilimens**

~ AMY ~

Everything was right with the world… except for the fact that Amy was, again, in the process of trying to off the Headmaster.

The plan didn't work, of course. Much like that of what happened with the necklace, another student was harmed in the process: Ron Weasley. Long story short, Slughorn was supposed to give Dumbledore the poisoned mead, not Harry and Ron. Even though Ron was the only one that drank the poison, Amy was at least relieved that Harry was alright.

Amy, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting in the Hospital Wing with Ron. He was still unconscious, but it was the fact that they were there that mattered.

Hermione, despite whatever was happening between her and Draco, was right at Ron's bedside, holding his hand. Amy was next to her, while Harry and Ginny sat across from them, holding each other's hands. They waited patiently for the rest of the Weasley clan to arrive. As if on cue, Fred and George barged in and ran to their brother's side, pushing Harry and Ginny away to get a better look. "How did it happen?" George asked, keeping his eyes on Ron. Harry relayed the story to the twins, as he had done for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just minutes ago.

"Where's Mum and Dad? Have they gotten here yet?" Fred looked to Amy.

"They've already seen him. They're with Dumbledore now, but they'll be back soon." Amy took Fred's hand and stroked it. She knew that Ron was going to be okay, despite the fact that he had just been poisoned; Harry was able to get to him in time with the bezoar.

"Are you sure the poison was in the drink? Could Slughorn have slipped anything in while you weren't looking, Harry?" Fred asked.

"He would've had the time but… why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"Maybe the poison was meant for you, Harry. You know, with the whole 'Chosen One' thing and all."

"I don't think that's it, though. Dumbledore reckons that Voldemort's been trying to get Slughorn on his side, but Slughorn's been in hiding all this time."

"I still think it's possible he could be a Death Eater..." George stated.

"Or he could be innocent," said Ginny. "The poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn himself."

"Maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way, then. Maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore." Harry sighed.

"But you said Slughorn had been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas," Ginny reminded him. "So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore."

"If that's the case then the person giving Slughorn the poison should have known that he would most likely keep the mead for himself," Harry added. Damn, I should have realized that. Of course, Slughorn kept the mead all for himself.

Suddenly, there was a slight movement from Ron's direction. His mouth moved as he murmured "Er...my...nee" under his breath.

Everyone stared at him in silence, waiting for him to say something else. But he just fell right back into a deep sleep, beginning to snore again. Everyone looked between Ron and Hermione for a while, until the Hospital Wing doors flew open.

Hagrid came running in towards them, making the rest of the room shake.

"Bin in the forest all day!" he panted. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him — didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"He's doing fine, Hagrid. He'll be better soon."

"No more than six visitors at a time!" said Madam Pomfrey, hurrying out of her office to yell at everyone. Amy looked around to the others in the room and decided that she should be the one to leave. "I'll see everyone later, then. I'm going to head up to the library. Start on some homework." Amy stood up and let Hagrid take her seat. As she walked out, she could tell that Fred's eyes were on her, but she wasn't going to take him away from Ron right now. Amy turned in Fred's direction and gave him a simple nod. He smiled and nodded back, then turned his attention back to the conversation.

Amy exited the Hospital Wing and headed towards the library. She promised Tonks she would try and keep her grades up this term, and knowing that Tonks could check on her at any time helped her to follow her guardian's rules.

Amy woke up the next morning, showered, and got dressed. It was only seven in the morning on a Sunday, so she kept quiet so that the other girls in her dormitory could sleep. She thought of asking Hermione to come along with her to check on Ron, but when she looked towards Hermione's bed, it was empty; as if she hadn't slept there at all last night. Amy finished buttoning up her plaid shirt and went off to the Hospital Wing. She knew that this was all her fault, what happened to Ron and Katie. If only she had said no to Dumbledore when he made here swear to work with Draco. They'd been doing this for the past six months and she wanted out. She was thinking about leaving Hogwarts and returning to Leadworth to live out the rest of her life as a muggle, but she knew that Dumbledore would be able to find her, no matter where she was.

Amy descended the final staircase, turned the corner, and entered the Hospital Wing. When she arrived, she could see Ron laying in his bed with Hermione's body draped over his. She was still in yesterday's clothes, implying that she stayed here all night. Amy smiled to herself. In the chairs next to Ron's bed, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all asleep. The only one that was awake was Ron. He was watching Hermione very carefully, trying not to wake her. Amy approached the group with caution, not wanting to wake anyone.

"How are you feeling?"

Ron's head tilted up. He smiled when he caught sight of Amy. "Amy. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? What's going on?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" She pulled a chair up to his bed as they continued their conversation in whispers. "You were poisoned in Slughorn's office last night."

"Poisoned? Must've been one hell of a birthday, then..." Ron chuckled.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Amy reached into her purse and pulled out a box covered in wrapping paper. She passed it over to Ron, who unwrapped it with ease.

"Wow, Amy!" Inside the box was a small silver ring. On the inside circle, the words 'Bloody hell, you're good at Quidditch!' were engraved.

"Do you remember?" Amy laughed.

"Of course. It was your first trip to the Burrow and you and I played in a Quidditch match with Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie. No offense, but I didn't expect you to play that well… This was the first thing I said to you."

"Yeah, well… I didn't know what else to get you, so… "

"I love it, Amy. Thank you," Ron leaned over, kissed Amy's forehead, and then ruffled her hair with his free hand. He placed the ring on his middle finger and smiled. "I can't believe it's been ten years."

"I know," Amy sighed. "So much has happened since then… too much."

"What do you mean?"

"You know… everything that we've all gone through. And we're all so young."

"Yeah, I guess. But we all got through it alright, didn't we?"

"Not all of us..." Amy immediately thought back to the moment when Sirius Black died right before her eyes. "What about Sirius?" They sat there in silence.

The rest of the Weasleys and Hermione began to stir after a few minutes. The conversation went on with everyone concerned — "Ron, how are you feeling? "— but by the late afternoon, Madam Pomfrey forced everyone except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to leave so that she could do some tests. Fred and George took this as a sign to return to their flat in Diagon Alley, while Amy and Hermione went back to the Common Room to meet up with Harry and Ginny. On their way up, Amy asked Hermione about what was going on with her, Draco, and Ron. Hermione dodged answering the question by changing the subject. Amy didn't want to bother her too much on the subject, so she let it go.

"How is he?" Harry ran up to Amy and Hermione as they entered the room.

"Give them some space, Harry," Ginny walked over and took his hand to calm him down. She then looked into Amy's eyes pleadingly. "But, um… yeah, how is he?"

"He's fine. Madam Pomfrey is just running some tests for now, but he should be released soon He'll have to rest for a bit, though." Hermione smiled at the couple and then excused herself so she could go change into a new set of clothes.

"Did Hermione stay with him all night?" Ginny smiled at Amy.

Amy giggled and nodded her head, then turned to Harry. "Not to turn away from the subject at hand, but, what're we going to do about Quidditch? I'm already subbing in for Katie while she's being treated. The only people from the original team that are left are the both of you, Demelza, Jimmy, and Ritchie."

"Sad to say we've already figured that one out..." Harry turned around and pointed to a sixth year Gryffindor boy sitting on the sofa with a smug look on his face.

"Cormac!? You asked him to sub for Ron?"

"Well, I didn't exactly ask him. He kind of cornered me and Ginny when we came back from the Hospital Wing last night. I had no choice but to give him the position."

"Well, alright then," Amy sighed. "I guess I'll meet up with you both later; I promised Professor McGonagall I would help some of the first and second years with their transfiguration."

Of course, that was a lie.

Amy left the Common Room and headed for Dumbledore's office; she and Draco had another meeting with him today.

Amy hated lying to her friends — really, she did — but she didn't see how else she was supposed to go through with this without keeping the truth from them. Whenever she talked with her friends, she had to watch what she was saying; she could never tell the whole story… and now she was partially, no, solely responsible for the near-death of two students — one of which that had been one of her best friends for the past ten years.

Dumbledore required that Amy withhold the truth from her friends; of course, Draco had nothing to worry about, seeing as he really didn't have any friends, which Amy kind of envied at the moment…

When the pair arrived in the office of the Headmaster, they were surprised at his disappointment in their failed attempt to murder him. Although he was in on the ruse, Amy never expected him to be this upset over being alive.

"How hard is it to murder me? Especially when I am expecting it."

"You can't expect me to just be able to kill you after everything you've done for me. Besides, it's not my fault Slughorn was careless enough to forget to give you the mead." Amy stood with her arms crossed, glaring at Dumbledore. "You just don't get it, do you? Draco and I care about you… or at least I do. We're not just going to kill you without a second thought. It's like you don't even know us." Amy turned around and stormed out of the Headmaster's office, slamming the door behind her. She descended the staircase and entered the hallway; she heard another set of footsteps catch up with her from behind.

"It's March, Pond. I have three months before the deadline is up. If I—we—don't carry out his task, then… he'll kill me. He'll kill me, my parents… maybe even you." Draco looked into Amy's eyes, begging for her help. She knew what the deal with Voldemort was—she didn't have to be reminded: if she didn't assist Draco in the assassination of Albus Dumbledore, a lot of other people would die. "I need your help, Pond."

Amy stared at him and sighed. "Do you know what it's like, Draco? Having to betray the trust of the only friends I have here? Harry? Ron? Ginny? They all hate you. Hermione's the only one that barely tolerates you—"

"She tolerates me? Did she really say that?"

"Just stop it, Draco. Every night I have to sneak away from my friends—after lying to them—and meet with you, someone that doesn't even acknowledge me as a friend."

"Because if I did, it'd be putting you in danger! Do you know how many people I have wronged in this school? Too many. And any of them would be more than happy to go after anyone that dares associate themselves with me: a stuck-up, racist, pure-blood, as they would say."

"Well… at least we can say you're not racist anymore," Amy chuckled. "You'll always be a stuck-up pure-blood." Amy changed her expression to match his. "I'll help you Malfoy, but don't think that means I won't turn the Death Eaters in later on." Amy moved in closer to him. "I don't know what'll happen once Dumbledore is dead. But I sure as hell won't be joining your side with the Death Eaters, nor will I stand around and let everything happen. I'm going to help you Malfoy, but… I need your word that—after Harry defeats Voldemort—and he will defeat him—you won't associate yourself with the Death Eaters anymore. It's the only way I'll agree to help you."

Draco leaned against the nearest wall a slid down it, placing his head into his hands; Amy decided to join him on the floor. "Draco, you know that I have no idea the pressure you're under right now… maybe, if you just told me something, it could be easier on you."

"You know I can't. I made an Unbreakable Vow to not reveal any crucial information."

Amy sat up straight and placed her hand on his back; Draco lifted his head and looked straight through her. "Maybe you don't have to say anything." Draco looked at her with confusion. "This may hurt a bit." Amy reached into her bag and drew her wand, slowly.

"What are you doing, Pond?" Draco tried to move away from her.

"I'm going to help you." Amy took his hand in hers and held her wand to his forehead.

"Legilimens!"

"Amy… are you alright?" No, she wasn't.

When Amy awoke, she was lying on a bed in the middle of the Hospital Wing. She didn't know how she got there or how long she had been there. The last thing she remembered was trying to open up Draco's mind.

"Amy, what's wrong? What happened?" Amy slowly opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded: sitting next to her were Ginny, Harry, and Hermione and standing next to her were Madam Pomfrey and no other than her Head of House, Minerva McGonagall.

Amy struggled to sit herself up, so she resorted to staying in a lying position.

"Miss Pond, are you alright? You had us all scared to death!" McGonagall motioned for Madam Pomfrey to leave them; the only ones left now were Amy, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and McGonagall. "Mr. Malfoy carried you into my classroom stating that you had collapsed in the middle of the corridor."

"Why did you bring me here?" Amy muttered. She looked to her left to the next bed and saw Ron smiling at her.

"You too, huh?"

"I—I don't understand… what happened?" Amy looked around at her friends, but they looked just as clueless as she.

"You passed out, Pond" Malfoy walked up to the group.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ron narrowed his eyes and pointed at Draco.

"I saved your little friend's life, Weasley. I think I deserve to be here."

"Where is she?! Is she alright?" At that moment, a hoard of Weasley's entered the Hospital Wing in full charge towards Amy; she was now completely caged in by her Head of House, her sixth-year friends (and Ginny), along with Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George. Fred immediately shoved past everyone to be next to her; he practically pushed Ginny out of her seat so that he could sit with Amy.

After being bombarded with multiple questions about what happened and her health, Madam Pomfrey, once again, yelled at the bunch: "Only six visitors at a time!" Seeing that her friends had been there so long, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco took this as a sign to leave; McGonagall took it upon herself to bring Arthur and Molly up to the Headmasters office to discuss what had happened. All that was left were the Weasley brothers (except the prat, Percy), including Ron, who was still lying in his hospital bed.

"Long time no see." Charlie sat down on the bed next to her and ruffled her hair. "How're you feeling, Amy?"

"Honestly?" Amy let out a dry laugh. "I have no idea." Fred tightened his grip on his girlfriend's hand; Amy turned to face him. She hated that he was seeing her like this: weak and in pain. "You shouldn't be here." Amy looked around at all of the brothers. "None of you should. I know you all have better things to do. Bill? Aren't you supposed to back at the cottage with Fleur? You know...planning your wedding." She turned her head to second-oldest Weasley. "And Charlie, aren't you supposed to be in Iceland dealing with dragons?"

Bill moved closer to the bed. "We put it on hold. Fleur understands how important you are to our family. She wishes she could come too, but one of us has to stay and watch over the cottage."

"And as soon as word got to me in Iceland about what had happened to you, I knew I had to get here right away. Besides, Iceland is only a short broom-ride away from here." Charlie smiled at her.

"Oi!" Ron yelled from his hospital bed. "So when Amy's hurt, everyone comes running from across the whole of Europe, but when I get poisoned no one makes a fuss?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Bill smirked.

Amy heard the door the Hospital Wing open and close, but due to the barricade of Weasley's surrounding her, she couldn't tell who it was. Charlie spun his head around to check who was at the door. He sat upright. "Nymphadora," he breathed out. Charlie stood up and ran over, to where Amy could now see Tonks was standing and engulfed her in a long embrace.

Tonks' appearance had only slightly altered since the last time Amy had seen her—which was this past November; almost four months ago. Instead of the long, dark brown hair Tonks had been sporting for a while, recently, her hair was now back to its original short, bright pink. Maybe that's a good sign… maybe she's cheered up a bit.

Amy knew that Charlie and Tonks had grown up together in their first four years at Hogwarts, and then rekindled their friendship when Amy began hanging around with the younger Weasley's; but over the past few years, their encounters had been limited with everything that had been going on in the wizarding world. Though, Amy knew that Tonks wasn't here to visit her closest friend, but to check on Amy. Charlie and Tonks smiled at each other and exchanged a nod, most likely meaning that they would catch up with each other later on. Tonks walked over to where Amy was laying and took her free hand, while Fred still had a tight grasp on the other.

"What have I told you about getting yourself into trouble, Amelia?" Tonks stared at her in disappointment and sighed, but she laughed it away as she pulled Amy into a loose hug, knowing how Amy was still in pain. "I'm going to go have a talk with Madam Pomfrey; try to get an understanding of what happened." Tonks was about to let go of Amy's hand when Amy decided to pull her back.

"No!" Amy stared into Tonks' eyes.

"Alright, then." Confused, Tonks turned towards Bill and Charlie. "Can you go check with Madam Pomfrey?"

The eldest Weasley boys nodded and made their way to the Madams' office. Tonks then motioned for the twins to go and sit with Ron. Fred tightened his grip on Amy's hand and then released it, walking away with George. Tonks sat down on the hospital bed. "Amelia, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" Amy threw her arms up in frustration. "It's just..." she began tearing up. "It seems like everything is slowly becoming worse, and worse, and I have no idea how to stop it."

"How do you mean?"

"Ever since I convinced you to let me come to Hogwarts, my life just seems to have gone downhill. And it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault… it's mine."

"Hey, hey." Tonks took both of Amy's hands in hers and look her dead in the eyes. "Nothing is your fault, nothing. Alright? You have done… nothing wrong in all of the time that I have known you. You, Amelia Pond, are an amazing human being and there is nothing about you that should be different than the way it already is."

Amy let her face fall into her hands as she began to sob. "Tonks, I've done something terrible… really terrible..."

"Amelia, you can tell me—"

"But I can't talk to you about it. I can't, I… I made an Unbreakable Vow."

"Amelia… why?"

Tonks shifted herself so that the two witches were no sitting up, shoulder to shoulder, on the hospital bed. Tonks placed her arm around Amy. "Why did you do it, Amelia? I've always told you… never make an Unbreakable Vow. They only lead to trouble."

"I had to. He didn't make me, but..."

"Who? Who didn't make you?"

Amy stared into her guardians' eyes. Dumbledore. It was Dumbledore. "I can't say." He's making me kill him. "If I say anything, I'll break the Vow, and die, but I have to tell someone Tonks, I have to." Amy broke down in Tonks' arms, leaving both their robes tear-stained. They both understood that if anyone were to break an Unbreakable Vow, it could only result in death; but at this moment—here and now—Amy would rather die than continue on her quest to rid the world of Dumbledore.

Amy's sobbing must have been louder than she thought because she had attracted the attention of nearly everyone in the Hospital Wing. She moved her eyes around the room and locked eyes with Fred, and even through all the tears in her eyes, she was able to tell that he was also crying; Amy came to the conclusion that he must have heard her—everyone must have.

Madam Pomfrey quickly made her way over to Amy's bed asked that the guests leave, practically forcing them out. Tonks kissed Amy's forehead and followed through with Pomfrey's request. The nurse quickly shuffled to Amy's side, closing the curtain around the bed to exclude the remaining patients from the conversation.

"Miss Pond," Madam Pomfrey lowered her voice, "you are not well."

"You say that as if I don't know that." Amy choked out the words through her tears.

"No, Amelia, there is something wrong with your mind. You have placed too much pressure on yourself, to the point where you could not perform a simple legilimens charm. And from what I know, as a member of the Order, you are a trained Occlumens. In layman's terms: you have too many of your own thoughts in your own head that you were not able to see into Mr. Malfoy's mind."

"What do I do, Madam Pomfrey? What can I do?" Amy spoke through the tears; her crying had subsided, but some drops still remained on her face.

"Well, for one, you are excused from class for the remainder of the week; and during that week, you are to come to see me every afternoon. I don't know exactly what's going on inside that head of yours, Amelia, but it's not good. I recommend that, at sometime during the week, you visit Dumbledore."

Amy internally winced. What could Dumbledore possibly do to help her situation? The only person she could really vent to was Draco, but she knew he didn't really care about anyone, let alone her. "Of course I'll visit him, Madam Pomfrey. I'll do it on my way back to my dorm tonight." Amy hated the fact that she was lying to everyone, but what else was there for her to do? "I am being released tonight, aren't I?"

"Yes, Miss Pond. You may leave. But I suggest you say goodnight to Mr. Weasley before you do." Madam Pomfrey opened the curtains around the bed and gestured—not to Ron—but to Fred Weasley, who was standing outside the doors to the Hospital Wing, trying to look in to see her. Amy thanked Pomfrey, bid Ron adieu, and exited the Hospital Wing. She could tell that Fred had been trying to hold back his tears, trying to stay strong for her. Without any exchange of words, he gently took her hand and began to walk her back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She felt safe for now, but she knew that it wouldn't last: Fred would be leaving her, again, in order to return home that night. But she didn't want to worry about that right now. She just wanted to be with him and to feel safe in his arms.


	28. Departure of the Headmaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, just the plot to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Departure of the Headmaster**

~ DRACO ~

It was so bright. The mark in the air lit up the entire sky; Draco was sure that it could be seen from anywhere within 100 kilometers. He looked up at his work: a glowing skull in the sky with a snake slithering out from its mouth; the Dark Mark. Draco wasn't pleased with himself nor was he ready to face what was coming.

It was the 30th of June, 1996, the final day for Draco to fulfill his promise to Voldemort; the final day for Draco to kill Albus Dumbledore. He waited anxiously in the Astronomy Tower for the Headmaster to arrive, which had already been planned ahead of time with Amy Pond and Dumbledore, himself. They would be arriving any minute now.

Draco rolled up his left sleeve and looked at his arm in disgust. _**How on Earth did I let this happen?**_ He wanted to use the Severing Charm in order to remove that putrid mark from his forearm. Maybe he could after all of this was over.

He heard a scream from downstairs which, he guessed, meant that the Death Eaters had arrived through the Vanishing Cabinet. Draco knew that some of the Order of the Phoenix, along with Potter's friends, would be waiting, ready for a fight. He internally hoped that one of those screams came from the Death Eaters.

Abruptly, Draco heard a faint crashing sound on the top floor of the Astronomy Tower. He looked up through the ceiling of the second level and saw that it was time; Dumbledore, Potter, and Pond had just flown in on a single broom and landed in the middle of the floor. Draco could see that the two teenagers were supporting the old man, helping him to walk. He could barely work out what they were saying, but he was able to work out that Dumbledore had sent them away to retrieve someone.

As Pond and Potter descended the staircase, Draco hid from view. When the two passed, Pond discreetly nodded in Draco's direction, letting him know that everything was going to be alright. He went to nod back, but they were already out of sight. He took multiple deep breaths before he was ready. He knew it had to be now; he had to kill Dumbledore. He took one last look at his arm, rolled down his sleeve, and began up the stairs.

"Ah, good evening, Draco." He could sense a tone of comfort in Dumbledore's voice; it was almost as if he was ready for his death.

"Professor Dumbledore." _You have to make it look real, Draco._ Pond's voice penetrated into his mind. _Just wait until the rest of them get here._ He shook her out of his thoughts. " _Expelliarmus!_ " Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand and into Draco's.

"Why have you come here tonight, boy? I suppose it has something to do with the glow in the sky." Dumbledore brought himself into a standing position, leaning against a column for support.

"They're here, Dumbledore. The Death Eaters are in the castle."

"Then tell me, what is taking them so long? I presume you are to watch over me until they arrive?"

"Your guard is holding them up, but they shouldn't take long. And, for the record, I'm not waiting for anyone. I could do what I have to right now if I desired to."

"And what _is_ it that you have been tasked with, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco could see a bit of a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes which almost brought him to collapse right then and there. This man had done nothing wrong, he didn't deserve to die. But neither did Draco. No one should have to die for this.

"I'm here to kill you, Dumbledore." Draco tried his best to hold back his tears.

"You don't have to do this, my boy. You can stop this. Don't fall into the path a dark wizard once did many years ago. One who made all the wrong choices. Let me help you, Draco."

"I don't need your help! Don't you understand! I have to do this!" Draco was now on the brink of tears. "I have to kill you!" His voice turned into a whisper. "Or he's gonna kill _me_."

Just then, the door swung open. Both Draco and Dumbledore turned their heads to see multiple Death Eaters walk in at once, led in by Bellatrix Lestrange. _Stay strong, Draco. Don't be scared. You can do this._ _**Get out of my head, Pond! I can do this alone!**_

"Well, well… look what we have here. The big, bad Albus Dumbledore; alone and unarmed." Draco could feel Bellatrix was right behind him.

"Fenrir, is that you I see, standing in the back, there?" Dumbledore was biding for time, but that couldn't last forever. Draco turned to see Fenrir Greyback emerging from the doorway. He had blood all around his mouth as if he had just fed. _**Pond, you have to get out of here, it's not safe. Take Potter with you.**_ _No, Draco, not yet. I hate to say it, but, Harry needs to see what happens._

"Hello there, Albus." Fenrir let out a small growl. "Let me just say, you've chosen a good set of blood-traitors to protect your school, one of which was especially tasty."

"Anyone, in particular, may I ask?"

"Enough of this!" Bellatrix raised her wand in Dumbledore's direction. She walked forward to Draco and whispered into his ear. "Do it, Draco." His hand was shaking. "Do it!"

"He doesn't have the stomach. He's a coward. Just like his father. Let me do it!" Fenrir began to advance towards Dumbledore.

"No! The Dark Lord was clear in his orders: it must be the boy! Come on, Draco! _Now!_ "

Too many thoughts were going through Draco's head, a mix of his and Pond's. A single voice broke through and spoke aloud.

"No."

Draco lowered his wand at the deep voice he had heard. He and the Death Eaters turned to the door to see a man with black hair wearing a long, dark cloak. Draco backed away from the scene and stood in front of his vile aunt. Everything went quiet. No one knew what to say, not even the Death Eaters. He noticed Dumbledore glance towards the floorboards, most likely in the direction of Pond and Potter. Draco stood there, both wands clutched in his hand, waiting for something to happen. He looked back and forth between Snape and Dumbledore and Bellatrix and Fenrir, expecting someone to make a move.

"Severus..."

All of the Death Eaters turned their attention to Snape, waiting to see which side he would choose.

"... please." At that moment, Draco knew that it was over. He knew that he was now free from Voldemort's grasp. But at what cost?

Snape looked into Dumbledore's eyes as he uttered the words, the last words that Albus Dumbledore would ever hear.

" _Avada kedavra!_ "

Draco felt a lump in his throat as the Headmaster was thrust off the balcony and collided with the ground below them. Albus Dumbledore was dead. And it was all his fault.

"Come, Draco, we must go." Snape grabbed Draco by his collar and pulled him out of his trance and down the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. Draco shifted his eyes in multiple directions to make sure that Pond and Potter had gotten out of the way. As Snape led the Death Eaters through the corridors of Hogwarts, they create chaos at every corner: they ripped the paintings of the walls, cast explosion charms on the structure of the building, and shattered the windows.

When they made it down to the first floor, Draco was able to slip away from the Death Eaters and isolate himself, hiding behind a column. Once they walked around a corner, Draco began to search his thoughts. _**Come on, Pond. Where are you? I can get to you now.**_ _The Hospital Wing; meet us there._ 'Us?' She must still be with Potter.

Draco looked around every wall before continuing his journey to ensure there were no Death Eaters blocking his path. He finally reached the Hospital Wing and, quietly, he entered the room. When he shut the door and turned to face the room, Draco saw multiple sets of eyes staring at him. He looked around at each person individually: Madam Pomfrey, Hermione, Weasley, Weaslette, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin, a man in his late twenties with bright red hair—who must be a Weasley— a woman with bright short, bright pink hair whom he had never seen before, and Amy Pond. The unknown Weasley was lying on a hospital bed, unconscious, most likely being treated from the Death Eater attack. The first person to react to his entrance was Weasley.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy?"

"Malfoy? _Draco_ Malfoy? _You're_ Draco Malfoy?" The woman with pink hair looked at him with a confused expression.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" It was almost as if Hermione looked straight through him. She and he had been spending time together—reading, studying, eating—but now, it was like she didn't even recognize him. They had grown closer after she had been held hostage in the dungeons of his home; when he had saved her and her friends. He hated himself for the way he had treated her in the past and, in one way or another, he actually, sort of, fancied her.

"I—I came to help."

"Help with what, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey only briefly looked up from the older Weasley.

"Well… I was told to come here."

"Draco…" Amy Pond looked at him with relief and tears in her eyes.

"Pond, what's wrong? What hap—" Draco was cut off by the crushing weight of Amy's hug. He was frozen and didn't know what to do; he lifted his arms from his sides and wrapped them around her.

"What is this, Amy? I thought he was the enemy!" Weasley shouted from across the room.

"Oh, just stop it, Ron! He won't hurt you! He's on our side now!" Draco could tell that she was trying to hold back more tears than she was letting out. She then turned to face him. "You _are_ with us now, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." He addressed the room as a whole. "That's the reason why I came here." Everyone seemed to give in to his statement and went back to what they were doing: Pomfrey, Lupin, the Weasley's and the pink-haired woman all surrounded the unconscious Weasley, the mysterious woman still eyeing Draco curiously. He wondered what her deal was. The remainder of the people in the room, Hermione, Neville, and Luna, were sat around the room. Amy stood off to the side, standing in a corner, sobbing. Draco approached her.

"Amy… what's wrong? Where's Potter?"

"That's the thing. Harry, he—he went after them. He went after the Death Eaters. I tried—I tried to stop him, but—"

"Wait here." Draco started towards the door.

"What're gonna do?"

"Just wait here!" Draco stormed out of the Hospital Wing, heading in the direction in which the Death Eaters had been going. He figured the must be gone by now, but he was afraid of what that meant for Potter's sake; and if he was trying to get on everyone's good side, saving Potter might be a good first step.

Draco reached the outdoors and saw smoke coming from down the hill. _**Hagrid's hut.**_ He rushed down to see that the fire had been put out, no one was in sight. _**Where would he go? If**_ **I** _**were Potter, where would I go?**_ A bleak thought entered his mind. _**No… he's not**_ **that** _**daft!**_ Draco rushed towards the Astronomy Tower, to where Dumbledore's body would have fallen onto the ground. Hence his belief, when Draco arrived at the foot of the Tower, he wasn't alone.

Dumbledore's lifeless body laid there in the grass, his eyes wide open. Potter sat next to him, clutching to the Headmaster's body, letting out loud cries. The half-giant stood next to them, also, with tears in his eyes. Hagrid caught sight of Draco and looked in shock, almost as if he wanted to warn Potter about his arrival, but he seemed to understand that Draco meant no harm, and nodded in his direction. Draco approached the wizard and knelt down next to him. "Potter… before you say anything, you have to know that I didn't want to do it. I was threatened by Voldemort. He said he would kill me, he said he would kill _my parents_. I couldn't let them die for me—"

"But you could let _him_ die?" Potter spoke without raising his head. "You could let _Dumbledore_ die so that you didn't have to?" He lifted his head and looked directly into Draco's eyes. "He's head because of you, you know. It's your fault. It's all your fault and no one will ever forgive you once they know the truth."

"Potter, I—"

"I don't want to hear anything, Malfoy! I—" Potter let out a sigh. "All I want to know is where my friends are, because I suppose they're the ones that sent you." All he did was look at him with disgust; he didn't see past the cool exterior that had once existed around him.

"The Hospital Wing. We were all in the Hospital Wing when Amy told me you chose to go after the death Eaters alone. I decided to come to find you so that they could all stay together." Draco turned his glance towards the Groundskeeper. "Hagrid, is there any way you could move the body; before he attracts any more attention."

"I can do that, Malfoy. Why don' you two head on up the Hospital Wing? I'll meet yer there."

Draco stood there and waited for Potter to join him. It took him a few seconds to gather the courage to release his grip on the Professor's cloak. Together, the two walked back to the Hospital Wing.

They entered the room and, the first thing Draco saw, was a brown streak run past him and collide with Potter. The next thing he knew, that same streak had taken him into a long embrace. It was only multiple seconds in when he had realized that this streak was none other than Hermione Granger. He accepted her embrace and, to everyone in the room's shock, wrapped his arms around her, too. She released him and, as a surprise to the both of them, was very close to his face. The two pulled away at the same time, leaving a decent amount of space between them. Hermione then took the opportunity to smack Potter in the arm.

"Harry, what the hell were you thinking? Going after all those Death Eaters like your invulnerable!" Hermione yelled at him and Draco chuckled on the side; she smacked him, too.

"And you! Why would you go after him when you _knew_ there could have been a death Eaters to deal with?" Hermione was fuming: her nostrils were flared, her eyebrows were all scrunched up, and her lips were pursed. _**In some weird way, she's kind of adorable when she's angry.**_ He really hoped Amy wasn't listening in on that one.

Everyone that was physically able came over to greet Potter. Draco decided it was best to stay out of everyone's way and to just observe from the sidelines.

"Madam Pomfrey, what happened to Bill?" Potter made his way over to the bed where Bill Weasley layout, his face covered in marks which were all too familiar to Draco.

"It was a… werewolf attack, I'm afraid." Madam Pomfrey spoke hesitantly as if not to offend the former Professor Lupin whom, it had been revealed years ago, was a werewolf.

"Werewolf…?"

"Greyback. It was Fenrir Greyback," Lupin spoke aloud. "He was here tonight. I saw him run away from a body, but I was too slow. I realized it was Bill on the ground and I brought him here as soon as I could without being caught."

"You did the right thing, Remus," the woman with pink hair placed her hand on his shoulder, but Lupin turned away from her. "I'm sure that, when Dumbledore gets here, he'll be able to make things right."

"Dumbledore?" Potter looked up from his hands into the woman's eyes. "Tonks… Dumbledore is dead."

"No! No, he—he can't be!" Hermione cried. "He was just with you and Amy. He—Harry he's… he's really _gone_?"

Lupin collapsed into a chair beside Bill's bed, his hands over his face. The woman named 'Tonks'—a name which Draco was sure he had heard before—had Hermione and Ginny is a tight embrace, looking presumably like she wanted to cry as well, but she kept herself together for the younger ones in the room. Madam Pomfrey kept tending to Bill's injuries, but Draco could see that she was about to lose it. Longbottom and Luna sat quietly together in a corner. Amy had her hands on the shoulders of Ron Weasley.

Potter explained what had happened on the Astronomy Tower to the inhabitants of the room—every minuscule detail, especially how Draco was there when it happened and that Draco was the one at fault.

"Draco?" He turned in the direction of the voice to see a girl with tears and disappointment in her eyes. "How could you?"

Before Draco could reply to her, the door swung open and in ran Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, Malfoy! I have been looking for you two. I just met with Hagrid." She looked to the Weasley siblings. "Molly and Arthur are on their way." She turned her attention back to the two boys. "What happened? Hagrid said you were both with Dumbledore when… when it happened… he said something about Snape—"

"Snape killed Dumbledore," Potter bluntly stated.

McGonagall looked ready to pass out. Madam Pomfrey quickly placed a chair behind the witch who then, promptly, fell into the chair.

"Snape? I mean… we always _wondered_ _…_ we were never _completely sure_ … I just—I can't believe he would go as far as to—as to _murder_ someone." McGonagall was covering her face with her hand, trying to hide the tears.

"Minerva, none of us could have known." Lupin looked up from his hands. "He has been a trained Occlumens from a young age, he… we always knew that he could be hiding something."

"But Dumbledore said he was on our side!" Tonks said. "He let him into our meetings, in on our secrets..."

"Dumbledore has always trusted Snape. He has denied me, on various occasions, the reason why he had placed such a deep trust in the man," muttered McGonagall.

The doors of the hospital wing burst open, making them all jump: in ran the Weasley parents and someone that Draco had barely even recognized: Fleur Delacour, the student from Beauxbatons that competed in the Triwizard Tournament with Potter two years ago.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran straight past their other children in order to reach Bill.

"Bill," whispered Mrs. Weasley, "Oh, Bill!"

Those previously around the man's bed had backed away in order to give the parents the reunion they deserved.

Mrs. Weasley bent down and kissed the bloody forehead of her son.

"You mentioned that it was Greyback who attacked him?" Mr. Weasley turned his attention to McGonagall, but she didn't seem to have the answers.

"We're not exactly sure what will happen yet, Arthur." Lupin approached the old, red-haired man slowly. "It's odd… this has never happened before. Not once has a werewolf ever bitten someone on a day that wasn't a full moon. We won't know what his behavior might be like until he wakes up."

Mrs. Weasley practically pushed Madam Pomfrey out of the way and stole the ointment from her hands; she began applying it, herself, to her son's face. The blonde girl, Fleur, stood at Bill's bedside, staring down at him with a worried expression.

"It won't matter how he looks, of course," Mrs. Weasley let out a shrill laugh. " But he was a very handsome little b-boy… always very handsome… and he was g-going to be married!"

"What do you mean, ' _going_ to be married?'" Fleur suddenly raised her voice at the woman. "You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped? I don't care how he looks! I am good-looking enough for the both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave!" Fleur then shoved Mrs. Weasley aside and began tending to him herself.

Both women then shared an odd exchange which resulted in them hugging and crying in each other's arms. _**Women can be so confusing.**_

"Don't you see, Remus! This is _exactly_ the point I was trying to make to you!" Tonks screamed. _**Here we go again.**_ "She still cares for him, even though he's been bitten!"

"That's different, Tonks," said Lupin, looking like he was already finished with this conversation. "He's not a full werewolf, he's not—"

"But, Remus, I don't care!" She grabbed him by his robes. "I don't care about any of that. I've told you, over and over again—"

"Tonks, I..." Lupin refused to meet her eye-line, staring at the floor. "I'm too old for you, too poor, and..." he looked her in the eyes. "I'm too dangerous for you to be around."

"Too dangerous! You've got to be joking! I've spent _years_ with Amy and not _once_ have you complained about it being too dangerous to be around _her_."

"I think you're being ridiculous, Remus." Amy walked up to the pair and stood by Tonks' side. "I know you care for her—that you both care for each other."

"I am not being ridiculous," said Lupin steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

"But she wants you." Amy smiled up at him.

"And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." Mr. Weasley gestured sadly at his son, lying on the bed.

"We… this is not the time to be talking about something like this. Dumbledore is dead..."

"Allow me to assure you, Remus." McGonagall stood from her chair."Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world."

Lupin lifted his hands from his sides and placed them on Tonks' face. "Are you _sure_ , about this?"

"I've never been surer about anything in my life." With that, Tonks pulled Lupin in and connected her lips with hers. Draco looked away, feeling uncomfortable at that moment. He peered in the direction of Amy, who was absolutely beaming with happiness. He decided to converse with her.

"So, Pond, a bit of a long night."

"It sure as hell has been."

"Let me ask you, exactly who is this 'Tonks' person that you have apparently known for years?"

"I'm the person that's been looking after Amelia ever since she was a little girl." The woman Tonks broke into their conversation, gesturing for Amy to walk away, which she did, leaving Tonks and Draco alone. "So, you're one of us now, eh?"

"I suppose." Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"You're a Malfoy, right?" He nodded his head. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but, your mum and my mum are actually sisters. I guess that makes us cousins."

Draco became wide-eyed. "Your mother is Andromeda Black?"

Tonks laughed. "The one and only."

"My parents told me she had died."

"Ah, yeah. I believe the way they would put it is that 'she's as good as dead.'" They stood there in silence for a few moments before Tonks spoke again, this time in a lower voice, with a softer expression on her face. "You don't seem as bad as them, though."

"Thanks… I heard everyone calling you 'Tonks,' but isn't that your last name?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes well, when _your_ parents decide to name something as ghastly as 'Nymphadora,' you'd go by your last name as well."

"Nymphadora Tonks, you are the first and only competent member of our family that I have ever met."

His cousins' hair turned a bright red. "Keep calling me 'Nymphadora' and I may not be as competent as you think."

Draco made a look which said, 'What, am I supposed to feel threatened?' She laughed at that. "You're a metamorphmagus, I presume?"

"The only known one in the world."

"Well, _Nymphadora_ , let me just say… I'm glad to have finally met you."

She made a face expressing her dislike for her first name, but she no longer corrected him, she just smiled. "You're quite alright yourself, Draco Malfoy."

Potter then stomped over into their direction. "Hey," he faced Draco. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

"What do you mean 'it's a fake,' Harry?" Hermione asked.

Potter, Draco, Hermione, Weasley, Ginny, and Amy all stood together outside the Hospital Wing. In his hands, Potter held a small locket in one hand—which Draco had only seen before, in pictures—and a short note in the other.

"Just read the note… it says it all there." Potter handed the paper to Weasley and walked away to stand by a window. Weasley began to read the note aloud:

"'To the Dark Lord: I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more.' It's signed R.A.B. Who's R.A.B.?"

"I could be anyone," Ginny whispered. "For all we know, that could have been written decades ago. That person's probably long gone." She looked over to where Potter was standing. "Harry, are you alright?"

"What I want to know is why you felt compelled to share this news with me, Potter? I thought you still hated me." Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Of course, I hate you, Malfoy. I always have. Amy said…" Potter sighed and turned to face the pale teenager. "She said we could trust you. And I've known her long enough to know when to listen to her. If she says we can trust you, then I'll trust you, but that doesn't mean I have to like you. I can tolerate you for now." He held out his hand for Draco to shake. "So what do you say, Malfoy… friends?" Draco looked back and forth between Potter's face and his extended arm, trying to think of what to say. _Oh, just shake his hand, you idiot!_ He looked to Amy who had a small smirk across her face.

"Sure, Potter." Draco shook his hand. "Why not?"


End file.
